Enfermedad
by 50ShadesOfShit
Summary: Mi vida cambio el día que lo conocí, no volví a mirar nada a como era antes. Me ayudó a crecer cómo persona, y le agradezco. Y vi todo desde este nuevo punto de vista cuando me dijo su secreto. Aquel secreto que pocas personas fuera de su circulo conoce, aquel secreto que me hizo cambiar. ¿Ya les dije cual es su secreto? Su secreto es que él... COMPLETADO
1. Chapter 1

Antes de qué comienza esta nueva historia. Quiero decirle que los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia la pensé el Viernes en mi Universidad y qué no me maten porque será una historia MUY triste, espero les guste. Esta historia siempre la narrará STELLA. Y, las únicas chicas del cual hablaré son Bloom, Stella y Flora. Las otras hadas aparecerán pero muy breve. La historia se concentra un poco en Brandon. Espero les guste y por favor denle una oportunidad a esta historia. espero reviews, please!

En esta fanfic no entenderán algunas cosas, por lo que se harán algunas preguntas. Sabrían si cada uno hablara, pero como ya dije solo habla Stella. GRACIAS

Capítulo 1:

Aquí estaba yo, llorando en la tumba de mi madre Luna. Sí, mi madre murió hace 1 año en un accidente en auto después de salir de casa y tener una pelea con mi padre. La extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho. Cada 17 de Octubre, venía a visitar su tumba. Y hablar con ella, aunque no recibiera respuesta.

¿porqué me abandonate? - dije en voz alta y arrodillada con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿porqué?

Todos vamos a morir un día - dijo alguien a mi espaldas.

Voltee a ver quién estaba detrás de mi. Pensé que estaba sola, es decir son las 11 de la noche. Y vi a un chico de ojos chocolates, alto digo yo que 1.80, de cabello chocolate. Andaba vestido de jeans con un sudadera de color roja y converse rojas. Y por la luz de la luna pude ver que tenía una mirada triste.

Yo pensé que estaba sola, no sabía que hubiera alguien por aquí a estas horas - dije quitándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

Yo pensé lo mismo - volvió a decir.

¿qué hago yo hablando con un extraño en un cementerio? Podría ser un asesino. Me paré y le di la cara para poder verlo mejor.

Yo mejor me voy a casa - le dije estando de pie.

Sí, ya es muy tarde para que una señorita como usted ande afuera a estas horas de la noche - volvió a decir y lo vi caminando a unas 3 tumbas alado de la tumba de mi madre. No me había percatado qué traía unos claveles blancos y los dejó en un tumba, la lápida decía "Nina Eracklyon 1970-2003".

Es mi madre, murió cuando era pequeño - dijo mirando la lápida - Vengo casi todos los Domingos, y pongo sus flores favoritas.. normalmente vengo cuando estoy triste - dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Lo lamentó - fue todo lo que dije, pero las ganas de llorar y decir se lo que sientes, eran grandes pero él era un extraño - yo debo irme, adiós.

Di la vuelta y seguí caminando pude escuchar un leve susurro diciéndome "adiós" no di la vuelta. Seguí mi camino sin mirar atrás. Cuando llegue a casa, todo estaba apagado imaginé qué papá ya estaba dormido. No nos hablamos mucho desde la muerte de mamá. Me fui a habitación, y me dormí. Debía madrugar, debo ir al colegio. Ya este año, me graduó y comenzaré a estudiar en la Universidad "Diseño". Ese es mi sueño.

Mi alarma comenzó a sonar, un sonido de protesta fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Después de aburrirme de escuchar es molesta alarma, me paré de la cama ¿porqué sera que la cama se pone más cómoda cuando debo despertar? Ugh, lo odio. La apague, y después de unos minutos, me dirigí al baño. Me di una ducha de agua caliente, y me puse mi ropa. Una falda color naranja, con un suéter se tira color verde y unas sandalias de plataforma color verde y mi cabello rubio suelto. Me maquille y me vi en el espejo por última vez para ver si estaba bien vestida. Agarré mi maleta crema y salí. Baje a la cocina y pude ver a mi nana haciendo té y vi unas galletitas en un plato.

Buenos días, Stella - fue lo que me dijo antes de darme una sonrisa.

Era mi ama de llaves. Desde que mi madre murió, ella trabaja aquí para que me haga la comida y me cuide. Ya que, papá muy poco esta en casa. Es una mujer de unos 50 años, de cabello blanco y ojos azules, piel blanca.

Buenos días, Nana. Voy tarde así que no desayunare. - dije saliendo de una vez. Pude escuchar decir "Stella, debes comer" pero la ignore. Vi a mi mejor amiga esperando en la puerta. Me sonrió.

Que bien, hoy despertaste temprano. - me dijo con una falda jeans y suéter celeste con rosa y su cabello rojo suelto como siempre.

Hoy no tuve una lucha tan grande con mi despertador. - le dije dándole una sonrisa.

Bueno, vamos rápido o llegaremos tarde. - dijo.

No vivíamos muy lejos del Colegio Alfea, es sólo para chicas. Y mi mejor amiga no vivía muy lejos de mi casa.

Y.. fuiste a verla? - pregunto mi mejor amiga. Ella sabía que cada 17 de Octubre iba a ver a mi madre.

Sí, Bloom. Fui a verla, y me encontré con un chico en el cementerio. - dije recordando a ese chico - al parecer también se le había muerto su mamá - fue todo lo que dije. Ella sabe que no me gusta hablar mucho al respecto y respetaba eso.

Pobre de él. Cambiando el tema.. ¿estas lista para el castigo en que me metiste? - me dijo

Cierto, el castigo. Lo había olvidado por completo - dije con voz apagada.

¿Cómo se olvida que hiciste explotar el laboratorio? - dijo con gracia.

La mire triste y fue todo para qué supiera como lo había olvidado. Mi madre, su tumba. Llegamos al colegio y nos encontramos con Flora, en la entrada hablando por celular, sólo le escuchamos decir "Sí, no sé me olvidará. Adios" y colgó.

Uyy, ¿con quién hablabas? ¿era Helia? Quiero chismes, Flora - dije con voz contenta. - Tú y ese chico salen desde años. Yo se que ustedes se casarán y tendrán muchos muchos hijos.

Espero que tengas razón, Stella. Y es que tenemos muchas cosas en común, ni te lo imaginas. - respondió Flora en un tono de voz, triste. Ella estaba vestida con una falda rosada corta y un suéter verde caña, combinaba con sus ojos verdes y su canelo castaño claro estaba suelto y unas sandalias rosadas.

Sonó la campana, y nos dirigiamos a clases cuando la Profesora Griselda nos detuvo y nos pidió que Bloom y yo fuéramos a la oficina de la Directora. Flora se despidió de nosotras y se fue a su clase. "suerte" fue lo que se le escucho decir a lo lejos.

Ni crean que ustedes, señoritas. Se salvarán del castigo por hacer explorar el laboratorio. - dijo mientras nos escoltada hasta la oficina.

Fue Stella, ella no siguió la fórmula - dijo Bloom, intentando defenderse.

Gracias, mejor amiga. - dije en sarcasmo- Y ya le dije por "defenderme."

Excusas, escusas. Los accidentes no existen, sí pasó fue por algo. Todo tiene su porqué - dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina de la directora. Bufe. - Aquí están, las rebeldes.

Gracias, Griselda. Ya puedes retirarte - Dijo una mujer de espaldas, mirando por la ventana. Se dio la vuelta apenas escucho que las puertas se cerraban, nos miro y dijo - Sientense, niñas.

Hicimos lo que pidió, y hubo unos minutos de silencio y decidió volver a hablar.

Estaba pensando todo este fin de semana. ¿qué castigo ponerles? Y se me ocurrió qué asistan todos los Sábado a una fundación y una librería. Tú Stella, iras a la Librería y tú Bloom iras a la Fundación. - término de decir calmadamente.

Excelente, a mi que me encantan los libros - dije con un tono irónico.

¿Fundación? ¿De qué? - dijo Bloom, un poco interesada en lo que le tocaba hacer.

En el transcurso de la semana, les hablaré más de lo que tienen que hacer, durante 1 mes. Ya pueden retirarse a sus clases - término de decir antes de volver a darnos la espalda. Salimos sin decir nada de la oficina y nos dirigimos calladas a nuestro salon de clase. Nos tocaba historia, jamás me gustó esa materia. ¿A mi que me interesa saber cosas de personas que ya están muerta? Fue lo pensé. Al entrar vimos a nuestro profesor, y nos excusamos de porqué habíamos tardado en llegar. Nos dejaron pasar y vimos que Flora nos había guardado 2 asientos vacío a lado de ella.

¿Qué tal el castigo?¿Volverán a la limpiar la cafetería? - dijo Flora en susurro.

Pues no, esta vez fue más fácil que aquella vez qué Stella volvió a meterme en problemas. Stella y yo debemos hacer algo así como servicio comunitario. Ella en un Libreria y yo en una Fundación. - respondió Bloom en susurro también.

¿Fundación? ¿De qué? - dijo Flora, creo qué se tenso un poco cuando Bloom dijo la palabra "Fundación".

Aún no lo sabemos. Nos dijeron que en el transcurso de la semana nos darian más información - término de decir Bloom.

Ellas siguieron hablando y yo las ignore, estaba sumisa en mis pensamientos. En aquel chico de ayer de mirada triste. Quisiera volver a verlo, o por lo menos saber su nombre. Y así me mantuve callada durante todo el día. Sólo podía pensar en ese chico, en que quería volver a verlo. Todo lo que se de él es que casi todos los Domingos va a la tumba de su madre. Y yo iría este Domingo teniendo la esperanza de volverlo a ver. El día pasó rápido, o así lo sentí yo, debe ser porqué no estaba prestando nada de atención a clases. Ya había sonado la última campaña que indicaba la salida. Camine con mis amigas a la salida principal ellas, hablaban y yo las ignoraba.

¿Stella? ¿Estas ahi? - dijo Bloom pasando una mano al frente de mi.

¿Ah? Sí, Bloom, te queda linda esa falda. - dije diciendo lo primero que se me viniera a la cabeza. Flora comenzó a reír.

Se nota que nos estás escuchando, Stella. ¿Pensando en moda? - dijo Flora

Les iba a decir qué.. ¿Qué les parece hacer algo este Sábado? Despues de qué Stella y yo terminemos de "trabajar" – término diciendo Bloom.

Yo no puedo, Helia y yo tenemos planes. - dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Y no puedes hacer cambios de planes por lo menos un sábado, Flora? todos los sábados lo ves - dije en protesta - dile que venga con nosotras a comer o al cine, no nos molestara que venga con nosotras.

Eso es cierto. Helia nos cae muy bien, Flora. Dile que se nos una - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa.

No podemos, tenemos algo que hacer.. importante. - dijo Flora mirando su reloj - yo debo irme rápido, tengo algo importante que hacer. Voy a tomar un taxi, adiós. - término de decir antes de contestar un llamada y caminar por otra dirección.

Flora siempre tenía planes, y debía llegar a cierta hora a casa. Nunca hacia algo malo. Y siempre con Helia, entiendo que sea su novio. Pero, somos sus amigas.

Ella es rara a veces - me dijo Bloom, mientras volvimos a comenzar a caminar para dirigirnos a casa - ¿Qué piensas, Stella? - dijo después de mantenerme callada nuevamente.

Me conoces muy bien, Bloom. - dije con una sonrisa

No por gustó, soy tu mejor amiga. - dijo dándome un leve codazo.

Bueno, estaba pensando en volver a ir al cementerio este Domingo.

¿Porqué? A ti no te gusta ir mucho allí - dijo con una cara confundida.

Es que.. quiero ver a ese chico, qué vi ayer - dije sin preocupación.

Stella eso es peligroso, tú no sabes si es un asesino - dijo, sonreí porque fue exactamente lo que pensé el día de ayer.

Tendré cuidado, lo prometo. Pero quiero ir a verlo. - le dije decidida a mi decision.

Cómo quieras, pero sí te veo en los periódicos con una foto tuya en miles de pedazo, negaré total que te conozco. Te veo mañana Stel. - dijo entrando a su casa. Ella vivía unas casas antes qué la mía.

Adiós, Blu. - me despedí con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y seguí caminando hacia mi casa.

La semana transcurrió rápido, Flora no fue el día siguiente, ni el siguiente después de ese. Ya era normal que faltará tanto a clases pero jamás nos decía el ¿porqué faltaba tanto? Siempre nos evita la pregunta, o se iba. Bloom y yo nos rendimos de averiguar, y dejamos de preguntar. El Viernes, me llamaron por el altavoz para que fuera a la oficina de la directora. Allí ella me hablo de la Librería Cosmo que debía ir todos los Sábados de 10am a 5pm. Acepte, digo ¿podía negarme? Es mi castigo. Luego a las horas llamaron a Bloom, y se quedó mucho tiempo más allá de la campana de salida. Y le envíe un mensaje.

"Bloom, me fui a casa. Llámame cuando llegues a tu casa.  
Atte: S"

Y salí del colegio caminando tranquilamente, conecte mi iPad y me puse mis audífonos. me olvide de todo lo que existía a mi alrededor. Sólo pensaba en que en 2 días, vería a ese chico. Y que mañana debía ir a la aburrida libreria.

Cuando llegue a casa, Nana me dejó una nota pegada en el refrigerador qué decía "Me fui temprano, te deje Spaghetti en el microondas, con amor Nana" suspire, calente la comida en el microondas, almorze y me fui a sentar en el sofa de la sala. Me puse a leer unas revistas de moda y sin percatarme me dormí. Cuando desperté a las

8:30am estaba en mi cuarto. "papá" fue lo que pensé, era la única forma lógica de qué allá acabado en mi cuarto, sabiendo que me dormí en el sofá. Mire la hora, y fui a mi guardarropa cogi unos jeans negros ajustados y un suéter naranja con unas botas negras de tacón. Me metí a la ducha y me vestí. Cuando salí ya eran las 9:45am tenía 15 minutos para llegar a la Librería. Suspire.

Cogeré un taxi. Fue lo que pensé.

El día en la librería paso lento, sólo me mandaron a sentarme en la silla y pedir a todos que guardaron silencio, y recoger los libros que quedaron. Agarré mi celular y tenía un mensaje de Bloom a las 11am estaba tan distraída que lo vengo a ver a esta hora.

"salgo a las 5, ven a buscarme. Es la Fundación Gardenia  
Atte: B."

No respondí.

Se hicieron las 5 y yo salí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de ese lugar, fui al lugar donde me dijo Bloom, sabía donde quedaba. Había visto ese nombre antes.

Al llegar pude ver a Bloom hablando con un chico rubio de ojos azules. Me acerqué y escuche decir...

Mi hermano, no volverá a faltar a ninguna clase. Lo prometo, Señorita Dominó - le estaba diciendo a Bloom.

De acuerdo, no hay problema. Es mi primera clase, así que no hay ningún problema. Y por favor, llámame Bloom. – le respondió un poco nervioso y le note un pequeño sonrojo.

De acuerdo, Bloom. Me despido. Quizá la vea el siguiente Sábado. - se despidió y lo vi alejarse. No sé dio cuenta de mi presencia antes.

Bloom - la llame

Eh, hola Stella. - tenía una voz nerviosa. ¿Porqué?

Hola Bloom, no me llames ayer. Me preocupaste. Y vine por ti como me pediste en el mensaje - le respondí tranquila.

Lo siento, tenia cosas que hacer. ¿sucede algo? - me pregunto

Emm, no. Dije que vine porque me lo pediste - le dije, estaba actuando raro.

Ah! Sí, cierto. - respondió nuevamente nerviosa.

¿Y quién era el chico de ojos azules? - pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.

El es Sky. Es el hermano mayor de un chico que faltó a orientación el día de hoy. Perdón, no debo dar mucha información. Todo debe ser en anonimato. - respondio.

Iba a decir algo, pero vi a Flora con Helia salir de una habitación y cuando me vio se tenso.

Stella, ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto nerviosa

Hola, Stella - dijo igual de nervioso Helia.

Hola. Eh, yo vine porque Bloom me pidió que viniera pero la pregunta importante es ¿Qué ustedes hacen aquí? Pensé que tenían una cita juntos. - los mire, ambos lucían nerviosos.

Yo.. yo.. - tartamudeo Flora.

Yo los llame también a ellos, para que fuéramos a comer un helado. - término diciendo Bloom, también estaba nerviosa ¿Me estarán ocultando algo? Ignore todo pensamiento, claro  
que no me ocultarian algo, somos mejores amigas.

Sí, sí. Bloom, nos llamó. Y vinimos - dijo Flora.

Ah.. bueno, que bien. ¿Entonces vamos por un helado? - dije.

No, yo debo irme porqué debo hacer tarea. - agarró a Helia de la mano y salió como rayo - Adiós, dijo a lo lejos.

Ella es rara - dije mirando a Bloom. Ella sólo sonrió y levantó los hombros como si no supiera el motivo. Bloom y yo fuimos por un helado, a la heladería más cercana, intente sacarle información de su trabajo, pero no lo logre. Ella estaba evitando a toda costa el tema de su trabajo, ignore nuevamente eso. Sabía de la existencia de esa Fundación Gardenia pero en verdad, no sabía que ellos hacen allí. Y pues, Bloom no quiere cooperar.

Pero.. ¿Y tu? ¿Qué tal librería? - dijo cambiando el tema de su trabajo.

Pues, muuuy aburrido. Sólo veo nerds leyendo novelas o cosas así - dije - Nisiquiera pude ver ni un chico lindo - mi mejor amiga se rió - Eso es demasiado triste. - termine de decir con un puchero mientras me metía luego una cucharada de helado de Vainilla a la boca.

Bueno, mi día fue muy tranquilo, las personas allí son especiales y eso es bueno - dijo mientras terminaba de comer su helado de chocolate. - Entonces..¿Cuando vas a ir al cementerio?

Mañana - respondí

¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Digo, para que no vayas sola.. y verte al chico.. extraño.. en un cementerio - dijo pausando en cada palabra que decía.

No, tranquila. Puedo ir sola - sonó el celular de Bloom.

Sí, ya salí.. Bien.. Comiendo un helado.. Stella.. Sí.. Ok.. Bye - fue todo lo que dijo. ¿Porqué seremos un poco breves cuando nos llaman nuestros padres? O bueno ¿Qué se yo? Mi padre ni me llama. Sé la pasa en el Hospital Solaria, es el dueño y muy poco lo veo. Y desde la muerte de mamá menos.

Era mi mamá, estaba preocupaba porque aún no había llegado a casa. Creo que deberíamos irnos - dijo parandose. La imite, no antes sin sacar un Fresh Hands de mi bolsa y juntarse un poco en las manos, ese helado me dejó unos dedos a caminar, dirigiéndonos a casa.

¿Y porque debes mantener todo en anonimato en tu trabajo ¿Eres una espía ahora? - pregunté, queriendo sacar información. Odio que me oculten las cosas. Y más si son chismes.

Sólo te diré, qué es para que las personas que van, tengan una vida normal. - respondió con una sonrisa.

¿Una vida normal? - volví a preguntar.

Sí, estas personas. Pasan muchas cosas - fue todo lo que me dijo.

Y el chico de ojos azules? - volví a preguntar.

Ya te dije que se llama Sky, Stella. Espero volver a verlo el siguiente Sábado - dijo con una sonrisa enamorada.

¿Te gusto eh? Picarona - le dije mientras sonreía divertida.

Es lindo. Y se preocupa mucho por su hermano. Por lo que me contó, él también perdió a su madre y le prometió a ella que cuidaria de su hermano - al fin logre que comenzará a hablar un poco más de ese lugar.

Ya veo - fue lo que dije - ¿Y cuál es su apellido?

No puedo decirte apellidos, todo debe ser confidencial - Arg, bufe en mi cabeza. Cuando pensé que iba a averiguar algo más, volvió a ser la chica que guarda anonimato.

Venimos por otro camino, por lo tanto llegue a casa primero. Saludé a Nana, y me serví un poco de comida. Ensalada César. Después de comer y platicarle un poco de mi día, me dirigí a mi habitación, me metí a la ducha después de unos minutos salí con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo abrí la puerta y me senté en mi cama. Sonreí, mañana vería a ese chico, no sé porqué.. pero lo quiero conocer. Quizá sea porqué pasamos por lo mismo, o fue su mirada. No lo sé, sólo se qué quiero volver a verlo. Me paré y abrí uno de mis cajones y saque una - pijama de una pieza color crema. Volví a acostarme y me dormí.

Escuche un ruido, parecía una aspiradora. Abrí mis ojos, pide ver que mi alarma decía 10:17am" volví a escuchar la aspiradora.

Esa debe ser Nana limpiando - dije en voz alta. Me volví a dormir.

Un ruido, provenía de mi estómago. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, vuelvo a ver mi alarma "2:00pm" me estire un poco y cuando pude despertar el 100% me fui a dar una ducha de agua caliente, me cepille los dientes y me visto con un vestido verde con rayas rosa y unas sandalias rosada y unos aretes en forma de estrella color rosado. Salí y vi a Nana cocinando.

Tengo hambre, Nana - le dije espaldas a ella, ella dio la vuelta y me miro sonrió.

En 2 minutos estará lista la comida. Hice Lasagna - dijo.

Me senté en la mesa de centro qué estaba en la cocina esperando mi plato de comida. Cuando puse mi plato de comida en la mesa comenzó a comer, de verdad qué tenía hambre.

¿Harás algo hoy? ¿Ya hiciste tus tareas? - me pregunto mientras se sentaba también en una silla cercana a la mía.

Ire al centro comercial a comprar un poco ropa, y luego en la noche ire a la casa de Bloom a buscar unos apuntes - mentí, no iba a la casa de Bloom - y tarea, no tengo nada para mañana - "creo" pensé

Después de la comida, subí a mi habitacion a buscar mi cartera, salí de la casa y fui al centro comercial a la Plaza Magic, comenze a comprar un poco de ropa, quería verme presentable para cuando iba a a ver a este chico. Pagaba con mi tarjeta de crédito Master Card sin ningún problema. Me gastaba todas las semanas unos 500 dólares. Mínimo. Después de unas buenas compras, saque mi celular y vi la hora "9:00pm" vi que ya las tiendas estaban comenzando a cerrar así que, me fui tome un taxi para dirigirme a casa.

Al llegar pude ver a mi papá en la cocina, subí a dejar las bolsas en mi cuarto y volví a bajar para saludarlo pero cuando baje, sólo vi a Nana. Imagino qué me vio y de una vez entró a su cuarto. Nana me dio una sonrisa muy debil, la ignore no quiero la lástima de nadie. Subí a mi cuarto, me acosté y encendí la tv, me quedé viendo el desfile de Victoria Secrets. Cuando volví a ver la hora, ya eran las 10. Me di un cambio de ropa, me había comprado un lindo vestido naranja con morado, fue lo que me puse con unas botas altas moradas y cabello suelto. Me di un retoque de mi maquillaje y salí.

Estaba caminando al cementerio, veo la hora "11:02pm" cuando llegue me dirigí a la tumba de mi madre. Pero no vi a nadie, sera que lo imagine todo. ¿Un fantasma? Escuche a alguien que se acercaba y me escondi detrás de un árbol cercano, asome levemente la cabeza para poder ver quien era, era ese chico. Vestía unos jeans gastados, y una playera verde con unas zapatillas chocolates. ¿Le hablo? ¿Y si le hablo que le digo? estaba tan sumisa en mis pensamientos, qué sólo sentí como me tocaban el hombro, me asuste grite.

¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto confundido - ¿Me estabas Espiando?

Yo.. no, vine a ver a mi madre - respondí sonrojada, no me había percatado de lo lindo que eras sus ojos.

Entonces.. ¿Porqué estas tan sonrojada? - sonrió. Qué linda sonrisa, fue lo que pensé.

No estoy sonrojada - me Di la vuelta, para que no pudiera verme la cara.

De acuerdo, yo me voy. Para que puedas estar sola, aquí. - escuche pasos, me di la vuelta y le agarró la mano.

No te vayas, quédate conmigo un rato - le pedí.

Miro su reloj - sólo puedo quedarme un momento, yo tengo cosas qué hacer. - lo solté.

Ah, perdón. De seguro tienes que ir a ver a tu novia. - dije, claro que tiene novia. Es muy guapo. Pensé.

Yo no tengo novia - respondió. - Sólo tengo algo que hacer. Pero yo me quedaré contigo, sí quieres.

Me di la vuelta para ir a la tumba de mi mamá, es la primera vez que vengo tan seguido. Estábamos los 2, viendo la tumba de mi mamá. Que primera cita, en un cementerio pero esto no es una cita pensé. Me sonroje.

¿Te da pena qué este aquí contigo? - me dijo - estas roja, nuevamente.

"Mierda" pensé. - Es la primera vez que estoy aquí, con alguien. - dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Me siento halagado que permitas que este aquí contigo. - volvió a mirar la hora - Yo debo irme - No me dejó despedirme, sé fue. Me quedé mirando unos minutos más la lápida de mi madre antes de que me fuera a casa. - Oye. - escuche, volteo y lo veo apoyado con las manos en los bolsillos a ese chico, se acercó a mi. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Stella. - fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

Brandon, mucho gustó, Stella - volvió a mirar la hora, y me dio rápidamente un beso en la mejilla y volvió a dar la vuelta para irse. Me toque la mejilla que beso, ¿Qué me pasa? Ni cuando estuve con Ian sentí esas mariposas en el estómago. Volví a mirar la lápida de mi madre y sonreí.

Te quiero, mamá - dije. Y me fui a casa.

A la mañana siguiente me volví a dirigir al colegio. Se acuerdan que le dije a Nana que no tenía nada para el cole... Me equivoqué, tenía 1 charla, 2 ejercicios y debía entregar una tarea de Matemáticas. Me llamaron la atención por mi falta de interés en el colegio. Esta s emana de clases, no hubo nada especial. Los profesores diciendo "Pongan de su parte, estudiantes" "Es su último año, estudiantes" "Ya sólo falta 45 días para que se graduén, chicas" por lo demás, todo fue normal. Sí por normal se refieren a que Bloom y Flora  
susurran muchas cosas qué no me dicen, y de igual manera Flora siempre se retira de una vez sólo que ahora Bloom la acompaña. Todo esta semana pasó, así. Nada interesante. Llegó el Sábado y yo debía ir a la Librería, me puse unos jeans grises, y un suéter amarillo sin mangas y unos botas de plataforma hasta la rodillas negras y mi bolso Chanel de mismo color que mis botas. Estaba sentada en mi silla, mientras recogía unas papeles que se me habían caído en el suelo. Sonó la campanita.

Vengo a entregar este libro - escuche

Sí, Auch - cuando intente levantarme para mirar me lastimó con la mesa. - mi cabeza.

¿Estas bien? -

Sí, yo estoy bi.. - vi unos ojos chocolates mirándome fijamente - Brandon.

¿Stella? Hola, no sabía que eras tú.. digo, te ves más bonita en el día - sonrió - digo, no sabía que trabajas aquí. Quiero decir, vengo a entregar este libro. Sí, el libro, vengo a entregarlo.

Eh, gracias. Es temporal - cogi el libro y pude ver que su título "El arte de la fuga" - ¿El arte de la fuga? - lo miro, esta un poco tenso.

Sí, - mira su reloj - Fue lindo volver a verte, pero debo irme. - se dio la vuelta estaba por irse, debía detenerlo.

Brandon, espera - se detuvo, me estaba mirando. - Ahora salgo de almuerzo, no sé si quieres salir a comer conmigo.

No puedo - me entristeci, me había rechazado. - Hoy, pero si quieres mañana nos vemos - volvió a mirar su reloj - O bueno, hoy a las 6pm en el Central Park, por las sillas que esta colocadas debajo del árbol de mango. - volvió a mirar su reloj. - yo, debo irme Stella. Fue lindo verte, adiós

Salió muy rápido por la puerta, pero por los menos sabía que tenía una cita con él, más tarde. Intente darle una ojeada a el libro que me entregó, no entendí para nada el resumen.

Vuelvo a ver el libro.

No entiendo, qué le ven de divertido a leer - dije para mi misma pero por desgracia alguien más me oyó.

Leer es soñar, jovencita - dijo una mujer de mediana edad - aquí tienes este libro para que lo guardes, gracias.

Me sonroje, pensé que nadie me escucharía pero me equivoque. Simplemente agarré el libro y lo coloque con los demás libros. Se hizo las 5pm y faltaba una hora para que fuera a ver a Brandon, pero estaba tan emocionada que sin darme cuenta había llegado a el parque donde hablamos quedado en vernos. Ya estaba debajo del árbol, mire la hora eran las 5:15pm. Suspire, creo que mis pies tienen vida propia, normalmente lo hubiera echo esperar por mi y luego llegaría yo, pero no. Aquí estaba 45 minutos antes de las 6. Agarré mi celular y le hice una llamada a Bloom.

*teléfono*

Hola, Stella ¿Qué tal tu día? - fue lo primero que dijo.

Muy bien, adivina! Cuando estaba en la librería, llegó el chico del cementerio y me invito a salir, exactamente lo estoy esperando en estos momentos. - le respondí.

Eso es genial, me alegro que lo hayas conocido. - dijo se le notaba muy contenta - Stel, debo colgar. estoy en el baño de una heladería con un chico.

¿El chico de los ojos azules? - pregunté

Sí, ese mismo. había ido a acompañar a su hermano, pero este se fue muy rápido y me invito a un helado, es tan lindo - dijo.

Debes contarme todos los bochinches. Te dejo, adios Bloom.

Tú también debes contarme todo cuando veas a tu chico - colgó

*fin de la llamada*

Te gustan los bochinches? - levante la vista y lo vi sentado en la silla de al frente de la mía, mirándome con una sonrisa.

¿Llevas mucho tiempo allí? - le pregunte, espero que no me haya escuchado hablar con mi amiga de él.

No, sólo 15 segundos. Llegaste temprano, pensé que eras de esas chicas que hacen esperar una hora o algo así – dijo mientras se paraba de dónde estaba sentado y venía donde yo estaba sentada - ¿Puedo sentarme?

"Eso era lo que estaba pensando hacer" pensé. - no, yo no soy ese tipo de chicas - me reí nerviosa. pero me moví un poco para que pudiera sentarse a mi lado.

Me alegra, pero me parece increíble. Pues, eres un chica muy linda. - dijo mirando a los ojos. Me habían dicho anteriormente eso, pero ninguna vez me hizo sentir tan especial como esta.

Muchas gracias. - dije sonrojada. - ¿Y qué tenías que hacer? Digo, es que siempre andas mirando el reloj, cómo sí estuvieras apurado. - pregunté

Yo.. - estaba nervioso - creo que hay temas más interesantes que ese. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Tengo 17 años ¿y tú? -

Yo tengo 18, y si tienes 17 ¿Qué haces trabajando en la librería? - pregunto

Es algo así como un castigo, sabes que.. creo que hay temas más interesantes del cual podemos hablar - dije.

Él se río - Touche, y dime.. ¿Este año te graduas no? - asenti - Ya sabes ¿Qué vas a estudiar? - pregunto.

Quiero estudiar diseño, me gusta todo lo tiene qué ver con moda ¿Estas en la Universidad? - también pregunté.

No, yo ya no estudió. Estoy en un cursos para tener cosas que hacer. ¿Quieres caminar? - se paro y me extendió su mano. Yo la tome y la sonreí.

Me encantaría. - estábamos un momento callados, pero con nuestras manos entrelazadas, me sentí tan bien estando así con él. Caminamos hasta que llegamos a una Iglesia cerca y comenzaron a tocar las campanas.

¿Hay alguien allí? - pregunté mirando la Iglesia desde afuera.

Por lo que tengo entendido, allí hay un sacerdote que siempre toca la campana - me respondió.

¡Me estás bromeando! - dije, pude ver la expresión en el rostro de Brandon. Y río.

Criatura urbanoide -

Bicho de cementerio - sonreí

Adicta a centro comerciales -

Abrasador de libros -

Abrazador de Stella - dijo, Brandon se me acerco y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo pude sentir su respiracion, nos quedamos unos minutos así.

Brandon - dije

Stella - dijo.

Él volvió a echarse a reír. - vamos hacerlo de nuevo, mañana, a esta misma hora. Nos veremos aquí.

Voy a ver sí encuentro un pretexto, o quizá te deje esperando por mi unas horas - dije echándome a reír, y el río conmigo.

Yo creo que no me movería, aquí te esperaría. – dijo agarrándome de la mano y volviendo a caminar. - te acompañó a casa.

Esta bien, igual no vivo tan lejos.

y seguimos hablando durante el camino a mi casa. Todo me pareció perfecto, había momentos en los cuales nos quedamos en silencio, pero el silencio simplemente no era incómodo. Caminamos

Ya llegamos a mi casa.

Aquí vivo - él miró el lugar donde vivo.

Lindo lugar, Stella. Tienes un bonito hogar. – dijo sonriendo.

Esto dejó de ser un hogar, después de la muerte de mamá –una sonrisa de melancolía apareció en mi rostro. El tocó mi rostro con su mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego me dio un abrazo.

No quiero verte triste, Princesa. Eres mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes - dijo acariciando mi cabello, me sorprendió su respuesta. Pensé qué responderia "lo lamento" cómo todo el mundo lo hace. Pero recordé que su madre también había muerto. Y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir. después de unos minutos, él se separó.

Debes entrar, mañana nos veremos.

De acuerdo, te veo mañana Brandon. - y rápidamente le Di un beso en la comisura de sus labios y le Di la vuelta rápidamente para entrar a mi casa. Ya dentro me pegue a la puerta y suspiro y toque con la yema de mis dedos mis labios. Espero que no piense qué fui una atrevida. Mire disimuladamente por la ventana para poder ver afuera. Y lo vi aún parado mirando a mi casa, por suerte no podía verme. Pero vi como sonría y pasaba una mano por su cabello, sé veía tan sexy cuando hizo eso. y luego siguió su camino.

No tenía hambre asi que subí a mi habitación, y me dispuse a dormir. Mañana lo volvería a ver, quizá me ponga ver mi guardarropa unas horas antes, no quiero hacerlo esperar. El reloj en mi mesa de noche sólo marcaba las 9:37pm, no era muy tarde, pero yo estaba muy cansada. Sólo pasaron 10 minutos desde que mi cabeza tocó la almohada y quedé en manos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, tocaron mi puerta, tal vez si no respondo y me creen dormida, sé vayan. nuevamente, pensé mal.. era mi nana entrando con una bandeja de comida.

Despierta, Princesita. Es hora de desayunar y Bloom te está esperando abajo. Así qué, a bañarse señorita Solaria – decía mientras ponía la bandeja encima de mi cama. Bufe, no quería despertar, pero recordé que Bloom estaba en casa. Me paré y fui al baño, creo que fue la ducha más rápido qué me he dado. Me puse un short jeans y una playera blanca sin mangas con 3 estrellas naranjas que estaban en la esquina. Y mis pantuflas de igual color naranja. Baje las escaleras y vi a Nana hablando con Bloom.

Son gente muy luchadora. Definitivamente he aprendido mucho de esta experiencia - le escuche decir a Bloom.

Me imagino, pequeña. Y tú amiga dale fuerzas, qué jamás se de por vencida - le respondía mi nana. ¿cuál amiga estará hablando? Fue lo que me pregunté. Toci para darme notar y estaban esas dos miradas fijas en mi.

Stella, hasta que despiertas Dormilona - mi Nana daba media vuelta y se iba a la cocina.

Me demore duchandome, vamos a mi habitación - dije mientras caminaba para ir a mi habitación. Cuando llegamos mi mejor amiga cerró la puerta después de que las 2 estuviéramos adentro.

¿No vas a comer? - me di la vuelta para mirarla, y note que miraba el desayuno que estaba en mi cama.

No tengo hambre, no importa. Nana luego limpiarla eso – dije sin mucha importancia mientras me sentaba en un sofa blanco que estaba en mi cuarto.

Stella, debes comer. El desayuno es el alimento másmimportante del día. Muchas personas desearían tener la salud que tu tienes, y tú que la tienes la estás dejando ir. Come - la mire fijamente. Tenia el ceño fruncido y tenía sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas. No había percatado de su atuendo, era un short celeste y tenía un camisa de tira color rosada con corazones rojos y sus sandalias de igual color rosada.

Esta bien, esta bien. Relájate Dragona, parecieras qué tiradas fuego por tu boca cuando te enojas - me paré y agarre el plato que estaba en la bandeja, ensalada de frutas. Un desayuno suave, por lo menos. - Ahora dime.. ¿Cómo te fue con el chico de los ojos azules? - pregunté mientras me metía un pedazo de fresa a la boca. Pude ver como su ceño fruncido, su mirada qué tiraba fuego, sus manos en las caderas y su boca sería, cambiaba a ojos y sonrisa enamorada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos - Creo que tienes mucho que contarme, Señorita Domino.

Él es tan buen chico, Stella. Y es tan lindo, y cuida mucho a su hermano. Y es tan lindo, y muy inteligente. Y.. y.. y es tan lindo - comenzó a decir con una sonrisa enamorada.

Ok, ok, creo que entendí que "es muy lindo" - dije to último haciendo unas comillas con mis manos. - cuéntame más.

Te contaré, pero primero. Acompañame a una Farmacia debo comprar unas cosas que debo llevar a mi trabajo. Así que, come eso rápido para irnos. Qué por eso vine a buscarte - dijo mientras agarraba el vaso que también estaba en mi bandeja, sé notaba que era de naranja y me lo daba - vamos, Stel.

Hice pucheros con mi cara pero termine de comer rápido. Me quite las pantuflas y me puse mis sandalias verdes y salía de la casa acompañada de mi mejor amiga. Caminamos hasta la Farmacia La Escala qué no quedaba tan lejos. Exactamente quedaba cerca del parque donde me tengo que venir a ver con Brandon ahora más tarde. Mi mejor amiga en todo el camino me hablaba de lo muy tierno y sensible que era esta chico. Que no podía evitar no estar feliz con ella, hace tiempo qué no la veía tan feliz por un chico. No desde qué Andy, le rompió el corazón. Cuando llegamos Bloom me pidió que esperará afuera un momento. No sabía porque pero accedí. Camine unos pasos como si fuera a ir al parque y lo vi. Vi a Brandon sentado hablando con un chico de cabello morado y una chica de cabellos azulados. Sentí celos ¿quién era esa chica ¿acaso me mintió cuando me dijo qué no tenía novia? Mis pensamientos se fueron cuando vi qué el chico le daba un beso en los labios a la muchacha. Se estaban parando, ya se me iban y me vio. Sus hermosos ojos cafes mirando fijamente los míos. Le sonreí y levante mi mano en forma de "hola", no hizo nada simplemente me ignoro y siguió su caminando con los otros 2 jóvenes. ¿porqué no me ha saludado? Me sentí confundida. No lo vendría a ver más tarde por su horrible manera de comportarse conmigo.

¿sucede algo? ¿qué ves? - miro a mi lado y esta Bloom con una pequeña bolsa de medicamentos, mirando el mismo camino por el cual se fue Brandon.

Nada, veía el árbol. Es muy bonito - mentí.

¿Tú interesándote por la naturaleza? Eso es una novedad, voy a hacer que te creo. Pero tu mentira, es muy mala Stella.

Es en serio, me gusta ese árbol. Es muy verde, y alto.. y tiene un tronco muy grueso - dije intentando soñar creíble.

Aja, verde, alto y grueso. Interesante - su celular comenzó a sonar. Salvada por una llamada fue lo que pensé.

Hola, sí estoy libre. ¿Ahora? Sí, claro. Allí te veo - fue lo dijo antes de colgar - me voy Stel, tengo una cita. Espero qué no te moleste qué vayas a casa sola.

¿El chico de los ojos azules? - pregunte

Se llama Sky. No, "chico de los ojos azules" - dijo subiendo un poco la voz ya qué estaba un poco lejos de mi. - te veo mañana en el colegio.

Suspire, camine a casa tranquila. Pensando en el raro comportamiento el día de hoy Brandon. Cuando llegue a casa y subí a mi habitación, vi la hora ya eran las 4 de la tarde. Me recoste y me puse a mirar el techo. ¿porqué no me saludó? me hice esa pregunta un millón de veces en mi cabeza, estaba tan sumisa en mis pensamientos qué cuando volví a ver la hora, ya eran las 5:45, faltaban 15 minutos para que fueran las 6, sé supone qué debería ir a verlo. Me paré de la cama y fui a verme en el espejo.

No ire a verlo. No señor, sí él cree que puede ignorarlo esta muy equivocada. a mi nadie e ignora, yo ignoro a las personas. Y este chico de cementerio no sera la excepción. Muy bien, Stella. - dije con mis voz firme. Volví a mirar la hora 4:53. Me mordi los labios y coji mi bolso y salí rápido de mi habitación. Baje rápido las escaleras.

Stella, no vas a comer? - le escuche decir a mi nana desde la cocina.

No tengo hambre, me voy. Vengo más tarde. - dije antes de que se escuchará un portazo de la puerta principal. Corrí y corrí hasta que llegue al parque. Cuando me están acercando saque mi celular para ver la hora 6:13pm, espero qué este allí. Pensé. Me detuve para controlar mi respiración y lo vi sentado en una silla con sus manos ocultando sus ojos.

No vendrá. - le escuche decir en susurro.

Brandon. -

Levantó la vista y me vio. Pude ver como sus ojos llenos de preocupación cambiaron a uno de alegría. - Viniste. - se paro y vino donde mi. - Lo siento por lo de esta tarde, se qué soy una mierda de persona. No se como comportarme con personas alrededor.

Tampoco es que hubieran tantas personas, no estamos tan públicos. - respondí a todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

Sonrió. - me gusta cómo se mueven tus labios cuando dices "público"

¿Me mira los labios cada vez que hablo? Pensé. - Un hola y un beso no hubieran estado mal. - dije con un puchero.

Se me acerco peligrosamente hasta quedar de mi estatura, estaba flexionando un poco las piernas, pues tampoco era tan a centímetros de mis labios - ¿quieres un beso? - fue lo que dijo. ¿Qué si quiero un beso? en serio me lo está preguntando. Mi corazón comenzó a later tan rápido, y pide sentir como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, ninguna palabra salía de mis labios. - Tomaré tu silencio como un sí – rompió todo espacio entre sus labios y los labios. Tan suave, tan cálido, tan tierno. Cuando estaba apunto de dejarme llevar por esto, qué iba a rodear con mis brazos su cabello, se separó. Me sentí desilusionada quería más. Cuando nos separamos, me sonrió y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos y yo hice lo mismo con él y salí corriendo. Demoró un poco en alcanzarme y su respiración era muy agitada. Cuando me detuve, se sentó en un silla cercana.

No tienes mucha condición ¿eh? Debilucho -

Tuve un problema de salud la semana pasada. - me dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

¿en serio? No tienes cara de ser un chico que se enferme tan fácilmente. - bromeé.

Pensé que me respondería con una broma, pero no fue así. Se quedó callado, el ambiente se tenso. Y decidí hablar.

Yo... -

¿Con que soy un debilucho? - dijo levantó su rostro y mirándome con una sonrisa. Tomó de mis manos – intenta levantarme.

Puse toda mi fuerza posible para levantarlo pero de verdad que era muy pesado. Cuando relajo un poco su cuerpo íbamos a caer pero rápidamente Brandom hizo un movimiento para que no me lastimar yo con el suelo, sino él.

¿estas bien? - dije un poco contenta ya qué estaba muy cerca de sus labios, podía sentir su respiración. Nos estábamos acercando cada para besarnos pero su alarma del celular rompió la magia.

Debemos irnos, Princesa. - dijo levantándose del suelo y dándome una mano a mi. ya de pies Me dio rápidamente un beso en los labios y comenzamos a caminar un paso rápido. Tomamos un taxi para llegar más rápido. Estábamos en silencio, él estaba nervioso. pude notar como no dejaba de mover sus dedos.

¿y tú madre murió por un accidente? - me intrigaba saber un poco de ella. Toque su mano y pude notar que estaba tenso. Suspiro.

Ella murió por un accidente cruel del destino. - dijo

No quise hablar más al respecto, se lo doloroso que es. Simplemente le acaricie su hermosa cara y deposite un dulce beso en sus labios.

Mi madre era la personas más gentil y delicada de este mundo. Era muy hermosa, Stella. No de la manera superficial, era hermosa por dentro. Me enseñó a vivir y morir con dignidad. - todo lo que decía, lo decía con una emoción. Pero yo no quise hablar más del tema. Pues en segundos agachó la mirada.

A veces.. - siguió hablando - no me gusta tener muchas amistades. Me es difícil, a fees me dejó llevar por el poder de mis pensamientos. Debería estar preparado para todo, pero no lo estoy. Mamá siempre pasaba por muchas situación como hospitalizaciones entre otras cosas, siempre me preparé para lo peor pero nunca pasaba nada. Un domingo, ella no sé sentía mal y yo había salido con mi hermano a hacer unas compras. Ella se fue, es algo que nunca consigo superar. Simplemente no puedo superar estar cerca de alguien y que de repente, ver como todo se derrumba.

Yo no te voy a dejar, Brandon - dije después de que terminara de hablar. ¿Dijo Hospitalaciones?

Puse una media sonrisa y susurro algo que no escuche bien pero estoy segura que dijo "lo harás"

no hablamos en el resto del camino. Nos despedimos y yo entre a mi casa y el no se bajó, sólo se fue.

A la mañana siguiente llegue tarde a el colegio. Me había quedado dormida y llegue a la tercera hora del colegio. Ya faltaba poco para que fuera recreo. Así qué, ni fui a dar esa última clase y me fui directo a la cafeteria y me senté en la mesa donde siempre me siento con mis amigas. Y me quedé pensando en Brandon ¿tendrá toque de queda? Eso sería raro, él ya es mayor de edad. Estaba sumisa en mis pensamientos, y sólo sentí cuando alguien tocaba mi hombro. Volteo a ver quién era.

Hey, llegaste tarde - era Bloom, venía con Flora y se sentaron cada uno a mi lado.

Me quedé dormida - fue todo lo que dije.

Bloom me estaba contando que conociste a un chico – dijo Flora mientras daba un mordisco a su manzana.

Sabrías más de mi vida y mis cosas amorosas sino desaparecieras siempre Flora -

Lo siento - respondió Flora, puso una cara triste.

Stella! No le hables así a Flora - fue Bloom tenía su cara de dragon enojado.

Me sentí mal por cómo le hable a mi amiga - lo siento, Flora. hoy no estoy de buen humor. lo lamento, - dije dándolo un abrazo. - me perdonas?

Claro que si, eres una de mis mejores amigas. - me dijo con una leve sonrisa aún estaba triste.

Sí, conoci a un chico. Y es muy especial, no lo conozco de mucho tiempo, pero es especial. - fue lo que dije estoy casi segura que tenía la mismas expresiones que tenía Bloom cuando hablaba del chico de ojos azules ¿cómo era que se llamaba? No importa.

Y cuando me vas a presentar a mi futuro cuñado? - dijo con una voz ilusionada Bloom.

No quiero asustarlo pensando que voy muy deprisa, pero te parece este Sábado después del trabajo? - dije

Perfecto. - cambiamos el tema con el tema de las Universidades. Al parecer quería ir a la Universidad Belivix es una universidad especializada en Medicina. Flora dijo que aún seguía pensando. Y pues yo, yo me quiero ir a la Universidad Ninfea, es una universidad sólo para estudiar cosas de moda. Y también de publicidad.

El timbre sonó y nos fuimos a nuestros salones a seguir con las clases. Nos estaban recordando qué en 2 semanas tendríamos que llenar los papeles para la entrada a la Universidad y que debíamos entregar nuestros trabajos y tener buenas notas en nuestros últimos exámenes.

Yo seguía yendo a las 6pm a ver a Brandon. Lo fui conociendo cada día un poco más, qué le gustaban las duchas de agua caliente, dormir en sábanas frías, quería casarse un día y tener una hija a quien quería llamarle Nina, cómo su madre. Entre otras cosas.

Esta semana pasó muy rápido - me dijo dándome un beso.

Sí, es impresionante que ya sea Viernes. - dije dándole otro beso.

O quizá pasó muy rápido porque te he visto todos estos días. Creo que nunca había sido tan feliz. - me acaricio la mejilla y me dio un beso en la frente.

Brandon, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga. - estaba un poco apenada.

¿en serio? Me encantaría conocer a tu mejor amiga. - dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿cuando? ¿hoy?

No, mañana. A las 6, en la Heladería que queda cerca de aquí. Así hablamos un poco los tres. - estaba contenta. Se me notaba en la voz. Sabría que se iban a caer muy bien.

Claro, lo que sea por ti.

Nos besamos. Fue un beso dulce, tierno y lleno de amor. Nos separamos por la falta de respiración. Me miro y me guiño un ojo y sonrió con torpeza. Sólo vi cuando se volvió a parar y se dirigía a un lugar lleno de plantas. Se agachó y arrancó una rosa blanca y venía donde mí nuevamente y me la entregó.

Me tengo que ir - me dijo a los minutos. - te veo mañana. En la heladaría.

Comenzó a caminar y yo me paré y fui tras él. Y lo abraze por detrás con mis manos entrelazados en su cintura y mi rostro recostado en su espalda. Acompañando el movimiento de su respiración. No dijimos nada. Lo deje de abrazar y se volteó y me dio un último beso. En ese beso, tuve la certeza de que estaba enamorada.

A la mañana siguiente estaba de un humor increíble, llegue temprano a la librería y me puse a ordenar unos libros y uno de me cayó y de abrió en una página en particular pude ver uno lleno de versos vintage y en la página que se abrió era un verso de Arthur Symons

"Así como un perfume debe permanecer

En los lugares dónde fue esparcido,

Igual, tú recuerdo

Siempre almacenados en mi cerebro,

Nunca me dejarán, todo puede pasar,

Pero tu te quedarás"

Me pareció muy lindo, lo cerré y lo puse en su lugar. Mi día e librería paso muy rápido estaba ansiosa por que mi mejor amiga conociera al chico del cual sabía que estaba enamorada. Recibí un mensaje.

"Estoy ansiosa por conocer a mi próximo cuñado ~Bloom"

"Sé que se llevarán muy bien, ~Stella" le escribí.

Las horas siguieron pasando. Y me volvió a vibrar el celular era un mensaje de Brandon.

"9 letras, 2 palabras, 1 sentimiento, 1 chica: Te extraño -Brandon"

No pude evitar sonreír como tonta enamorada. Él es simplemente perfecto en todos los sentido. Se hizo las 5, y yo estaba caminando por las calles hacia la Heladería donde habíamos quedado a paso muy lento y con mis auriculares puestos en mis oídos escuchando "Don't Judge Me – Chris Brown". Me senté un momento en una silla y deje que el viento que soplaba tocará mi cara y revolviera mis cabellos. Suspire y me paré y seguí mi camino hacia la Heladería. Cuando llegue vi a Brandon sentado en un mesa qué quedaba un poco cerca del baño. Me vio cuando entre y me regalo una sonrisa tan hermosa como sólo el sabe dar. Me acerqué a él y le Di un beso.

Hola Tesoro - fue lo que dije antes de sentarme en una silla alado de el.

Te ves hermosa, princesa - me respondió.

Mientras esperábamos a Bloom, él y yo estábamos hablando de nuestro día, entre otras cosas. Se escuche el timbre de la puerta y vi una cabellera roja, buscando a alguien. Cuando se fijó en la mesa que yo estaba, su expresión de alegría cambio a un sería, no me estaba viendo a mi. Estaba viendo a Brandon. Se acerco a paso lento a mi mesa.

Hola Bloom - dije.

Stella. - fue todo lo que dijo, siguió mirando a Brandon, y Brandon tenía una cara de sorprendido.

Emm.. Brandon, ella es mi mejor amiga Bloom. Bloom, él es Brandon -

Pasaron como 5 segundos y Bloom estiró su mano en forma de apretón hacia Brandon - mucho gusto, Brandon. Un placer conocerte. - fue lo que le dijo.

Brandon también estiró su mano apretando la de Bloom – el placer es todo mío, -

Bloom se sentó y el ambiente estaba un poco tenso. No entendía el motivo.

Una mesera se nos acercó - ya van a pedir chicos?

Sí. Yo quiero un Banana Split para mi - dijo Brandon.

A mi traerme un batido de Fresa. - dijo Bloom.

Yo quiero un helado en vaso de Vainilla - dijo yo de último.

La joven se marchó. Y Bloom decidió hablar.

¿Y ya son novios? -

Me sonroje un poco hacia la pregunta de mi amiga. Y respondí - No

Aún - dijo Brandon. - Yo quiero muchos a Stella. – siguió diciendo mirando fijamente a los ojos a Bloom.

Entonces no han estado juntos, verdad? - dijo como si nada Bloom.

¡BLOOM! - dije yo mirándola, cómo iba a preguntar eso.

No - respondió Brandon, al parecer a él no le afectó la pregunta.

Yo voy a ir al baño - dije antes de pararme, por suerte no estaba lejos. Sólo había un pared que la dividía de la mesa donde estábamos sentados. Cuando entre al baño me quedé mirando en el espejo. No fue exactamente como imagine este encuentro. Abrí la pluma y me moje un poco la cara, agarré un poco de papel toalla y me seque.

Cuando iba saliendo pude escucharlos hablar. No me veían, la pared me tapaba.

Ella no lo sabe, verdad? - le escuche decir a Bloom.

No, pero le voy a decir. - dijo Brandon.

Espero qué lo hagas. Es mi mejor amiga. - siguió hablando Bloom.

Salí y me les quedé mirando fijamente a ambos.

Stella - dijeron ambos.

¿Qué es lo que me debo de enterar?

CONTINUARÁ..


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de qué comienza esta nueva historia. Quiero decirle que los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia la pensé el Viernes en mi Universidad y qué no me maten porque será una historia MUY triste, espero les guste. Esta historia siempre la narrará STELLA. Y, las únicas chicas del cual hablaré son Bloom, Stella y Flora. Las otras hadas aparecerán pero muy breve. La historia se concentra un poco en Brandon. Espero les guste y por favor denle una oportunidad a esta historia. espero reviews, please!**

**En esta fanfic no entenderán algunas cosas, por lo que se harán algunas preguntas. Sabrían si cada uno hablara, pero como ya dije solo habla Stella. GRACIAS**

¿Qué es lo que me debo de enterar? -dije, ¿qué me estaban ocultando?

Stella.. - dijo Bloom. Pero se callo.

¿Entonces? ¿No me dirán? - estaba comenzando a enojarme.

Claro que te dire - continuo Brandon - no quería decirte pero nos has pillado, es algo qué quiero darte en tu cumpleaños, sé que es la otra semana.

Mi rostro se suavizo - Ay, Brandon - me acerqué a él y le Di un beso. - Eres tan perfecto, sabes qué no debes darme nada.

Me miro - Es algo de mi familia, y quiero dartelo. Le estaba comentando a Bloom, para ver si te iba a gustar ¿Verdad, Bloom? - estaba mirando a mi mejor amiga.

Sí, claro. Pero no arruines la sorpresa Stella - dijo ella dando una sonrisa.

Lo intentaré, pero odio las sorpresas. Sabes qué no me gusta esperar - dije con un puchero.

Te ves tan hermosa cuando haces eso -dijo Brandon sonriendome. Yo me sonroje.

Los pedidos llegaron a nuestra mesa, y después de eso. El ambiente ya no era tenso, Bloom y Brandon se estaban llevando bien y eso era bueno. Pero conozco a Bloom, y se cuando miente. Pero no quería arruinar esto, y decidí pasar todo esto por alto.

Este batido me dejó super llena - dijo con un suspiro Bloom.

Dímelo a mi, creo qué tendré que hacer ejercicio todos los días para bajar todas las calorías que consumi con este helado -dijo yo, comiendome la última cucharada de mi helado.

De verdad que son enormes estas cosas, pero esta delicioso - dijo Brandon, aún le faltaban las bananas. - creo qué hasta aquí lo dejare.

Comete las bananas - dijo bloom - te hará bien.

Ella es adicta a la buena y sana alimentación. Me obliga a desayunar. -dije yo. - ella dice que..

"El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día" - dijimos los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Exacto, - dije mirando a Brandon -

Ella tiene razón, Princesa. Debes hacerle caso - dijo Brandon, tomando mi mano y dándole un pequeño beso ej ella. Y con la otra mano que no tenía nada prosiguió a comer las bananas.

Sí ves, Stella - dijo Bloom sacandome la lengua.

Continuamos hablando y se hizo más tarde faltaban 30 minutos para que se hicieran las 9. Brandon miro su reloj.

Yo debo irme. - se levantó - fue un placer conocerte mejor, Bloom.

Igualmente - dijo ella.

Brandon me miro, me dio un beso y me guiño el ojo. - te veo mañana, princesa. -se fue.

¿Nos vamos juntas a casa? - me pregunto mi mejor amiga.

Claro -

Comenzamos a caminar yendo para nuestras casas.

Y... Te agrado? - pregunte.

Sí -

¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¿"Sí"? - pregunté.

Se nota que te quiere, y bueno.. por ahora me cae bien, pero quizá me caiga mejor después - fue todo lo que dijo.

¿Y cuando me presentaras al chico de los ojos azules? - seguí preguntando.

Pronto - dijo ella - aún no tenemos un lazo tan especial como lo tienes tú con Brandon.

¿Piensas que tenemos un lazo especial? -volví a preguntar, esta vez estaba sonrojada.

Mi mejor amiga me miro y se echó a reír.

De qué te ríes? -

De ti, deberías ver tu cara esta como un tomate - siguió riendo.

Deja de reírte. - dije, creo qué esta vez estaba igual de roja pero podría ser de enojo.

Ya, vale vale. Ya la paro - dijo secandose las lagrimas. - algún día te lo presentaré, va? - siguió diciendo.

Va.. bueno, hasta aquí te acompañó. -

Ya había llegado a mi casa.

Vale, te veo mañana en el colegio - dijo mi mejor amiga dándome un abrazo y siguió caminando. Sí no fuera porqué vivimos a unas casas de distancia, le pagaría un taxi.

Entre a mi casa y vi todo apagado. Por la hora, ya Nana se debió de haber ido. Iba a subir las escaleras pero vi que la puerta de la terraza estaba abierta. Me preocupé, ¿sera que había un ladrón?. Me acerqué a la puerta, iba a cerrarla. Pero vi a mi papá, allí parado de espalda. Tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos. Tenía un pantalón de tela negro y un camisa blanca. Tenía su mirada fija en la Luna. Era Luna Llena.

Papá? - fue lo que dije.

Él se volteó y me miro. También llevaba cortaba negra. Vi como rápidamente pasaba su mano por la cara, creo qué estaba llorando.

Stella, pensé que llegarías más tarde - dijo otra vez dándome la espalda. Camine hasta poder estar alado de él, no me miraba seguía mirando la luna.

Llegue temprano hoy - fue todo lo que dije. Hubo un momento de silencio. - me voy a dormir. - estaba volteando y ya iba a caminar hacia la puerta.

Lamento haber sido un mal padre para ti este año - dijo, me volteo para poder mirarlo y el también me estaba mirando. tenia una mirada triste.

Tranquilo, no hay ningún problema - fue lo que dije, claro papá me hiciste falta pero no importa. Me iba a ir pero, me tomo de la mano y eso hizo que lo volviera a mirar, me acerco a él.. me estaba abrazando.

Lamento estar lejos este año. Lamento no haber estado cuando más me necesitabas. Lamento.. lo siento - siguió hablando mi papá - pero es que se me hacía tan difícil poder verte - esta vez estaba sollozando - me era tan difícil poder verte, porqué cuando te veía. Era como ver a tu madre. - se separó un poco de mi, tenía que mirar un poco para arriba para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba llorando, tenia lágrimas en los ojos. - tus ojos, tienen ese mismo brillo que ella tenía. Tú cabello igual de rubio que el de ella. - sonrió.

¿de verdad me parezco a ella? - dije.

Sí, eres igual de hermosa qué tu madre -dijo acariciando mi mejilla. - y un día serás hasta mejor mujer de lo que ella pudo ser y se sentirá orgullosa de ti.

Papá - esta vez estaba llorando yo - ha sido muy difícil estar sin hablar contigo -lo abraze.

Lo sé, mi hijita mía. Y lo lamento tanto. Sé que tu madre no hubiera querido esto. -me volví a separar un poco de él - te prometo que estaré más pendiente de ti. Lo juro. - dijo pasando sus dedos en mi cara para quitarme las lágrimas. Sonreí, sabía que cuando papá decía algo, lo cumplía. Nos sentamos en una mesa cercana y comenzamos a hablar de todo lo que ambos nos perdimos de la vida del otro este año que pasó desde la muerte de mamá. Se sintió muy bien poder volver hablar con mi papá.

Y están agrandando el hospital para que podamos atender a más... - bosteze, el miró la hora - pero si ya son las 12:30, debes ir a dormir pequeña, tienes colegio. - me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

No esta bi.. - volví a bostezar.

Nada, tienes qué ir a dormir. Cómo tu madre siempre me decía "una bella mujer debe dormir 8 horas, 8 horas de belleza" -sonrei, eso también lo decía yo.

Aunque ya no dormiré 8 horas, de milagro serán 6 - dijo yo riendo.

Tienes toda la razón, vamos a dormir. Yo también debo dormir, mañana sera un largo día en el trabajo. - dijo levantándose de la silla y entrando a casa. Él había entrado a la cocina, él tiene esa manía de buscar un bocadillo antes de dormir. Por eso Nana siempre dejaba algo para él. Estaba comenzando a subir las escaleras...

Stella - me llamo mi papá, estaba asomando su cabeza.

Dime, papá? -

En tu cuarto te deje un vestido, para tu baile de graduación. No creas que olvide que mi pequeña se gradua en unas semanitas - dijo antes de volver a entrar por completo a la cocina.

Sonrei - gracias, - grite para que pudiera escucharme. Seguí subiendo y cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto pude ver 2 regalos, en mi cama uno un poco más grande y otro más pequeño. Me acerque al grande cuando lo abrí tome el vestido y me acerqué al espejo cuerpo completo. Era muy hermoso, era un vestido naranja pastel sin mangas ni tiras, pegado al cuerpo llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo en la parte del frente pero venía con una cola larga de un color transparente en la parte de atrás que llegaba al suelo. La parte de arriba estaba hecho de lentejuelas. Deje nuevamente el vestido en la caja donde venía y abrí la caja más pequeña, eran unos zapatos plateado brillante de punta fina, pero venía con unas tiras qué debían colocarse alrededor de la pierna en forma de zigzag. Mi papá si que tenía buen gusto, mamá le enseñó bien. Volví a dejar los zapatos en su lugar y los guarde en el closet. Debo preguntarle a Brandon si quiere ir conmigo al baile de graduación.

Me Di una ducha de agua caliente, me puse mis pijamas y me fui a la cama. Caí de una vez en manos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente me sentí de un humor increible, me di una ducha y me puse unos jeans largo que parecían estar rotos, un suéter color verde que hacia que se me viera un hombro, unos botines negras y agarre mi bolsa Dulce&Gabbana color negro. Me vi por última vez en el espejo y salí.. cuando baje mi padre estaba hablando con mi Nana en la cocina, él estaba desayunando.

Buenos días - dije.

Buenos días, Stella - dijo mi Nana.

Buenos días, pequeña - dijo mi padre con una sonrisa - ¿Vas a desayunar? Nana te hizo un sandwish de pavo como te gusta -dijo lo último con voz cantarin, tenía tiempo de no escuchar así a mi papá.

Sí, me encantaría -

Me senté en la mesa y mi Nana me sirvió mi desayuno.

¿Y te gusto el vestido? - pregunto mi papá

Si, esta hermoso - dije dándole un mordisco a mi sandwish, de verdad que estaba muy bueno.

¿Y con quién irás? - volvió a preguntar.

Jamás le había hablado de Brandon a mi papá. Me sonroje.

De seguro es ese tal B, qué dejo una rosa blanca en la entrada. - dijo mi Nana

¿B? ¿Quién es ese? - pregunto mi papá.

¿De qué rosa hablas, Nana? - pregunté yo está vez a mi Nana.

De esta - dio vuelta y en la mesa alado del microondas había una rosa blanca con una cinta en vuelta y tenía una tarjeta. Me la entregó y agarre la carta decía "Ten lindo día, mi princesa -B". Sonreí.

¿Pero quién es B? - creo qué papá estaba celoso.

Es mi.. - ¿novio? ¿amigo? ¿un chico con quién salgo? No hemos hablado de eso. -un chico, papá. Quizá un día te lo presente.

Jumm.. - fue lo que dijo.

Tocaron el timbre.

Esa debe ser Bloom. Me voy, adiós papá. -me acerqué y le Di un beso en la mejilla, abrace a Nana y me fui. Dicho y hecho era Bloom esperandome, ella estaba vestida con un vestido rosado de una manga y tenia unas botas celestes hasta las rodilla y su cartera color celeste también.

¿Lista? - pregunto.

Lista. -

Estábamos caminando hacia el colegio, le estaba comentando de la rosa blanca que Brandon me había dejado, ella me comentaba que las rosas tenían un significado dependiendo del color y qué el blanco significa Pureza. Cuando llegamos al colegio vimos a Flora, nos estaba esperando y nos daba una linda sonrisa ella traía puesto un pantalón blanco pegado y tenía un suéter verde claro largo de tira, tenía unas marcas de flores a un costado de un verde un poco más oscuro, tenía unas sandalias de plataforma chocolates y su maleta era color chocolate y tenía la bandera de Inglaterra en ella.

Buenos dias - dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

Buen día, Flora - dijo Bloom.

Hey, Flora. Linda cartera, sí un día no la encuentras quizás la veas en mi casa -dije yo.

Cuando quieras te la doy, Stella. - dimos la vuelta y dijo - Oigan miren!

Vimos a unas chicas montando un cartel en la entrada qué decía "faltan 13 días para la graduación".

Increíble que falte tan poco para graduarnos y el baile. - dijo Bloom.

Lo sé, increíble que al fin terminaré esto del colegio - dijo yo con tono muy alegre.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que te graduaras Stella? - dijo mi amiga Flora en forma de broma.

Hey! Me graduare, ya verás. Déjame soñar - respondí yo también con broma.

Sonó el timbre y nos dirigimos a nuestro salon, el día estuvo muy tranquilo. Flora tuvo qué ir a la enfermería porqué se sentía un poco mal. Bloom la acompañó, yo quería ir con ellas. Es decir Flora es una de mía mejores amigas también, pero Bloom insistió en qué no faltará a clases. Flora faltó 3 horas con Bloom pero para la última hora que era la clase de la Profesora Griselda, ya estaban devuelta al salon.

Buenos días, niñas - dijo la profesora Griselda entrando al salon con papeles en las manos.

Buenos días, señorita Griselda - dijimos todos en unísono.

Hoy les voy a hablar de su examen final -continuo diciendo.

Aaaaaah! - dijimos otras vez todas.

Por favor, qué no les de un infarto de la alegría. - dijo con sarcasmo la profesora Griselda - pero les hare la vida fácil porqué no quiero saber qué hno de mia estudiantes se haya quedado. Cómo podrán ver he traído muchas páginas conmigo - dijo señalando los papeles que ya había depositado en el escritorio. -estos papeles estarán en la dirección desde el Lunes de la otra semana, ya qué su examen final sera él Miércoles tendrán 2 días para prepararse. Esto vale el 60% de su nota final. - nos miro fijamente a cada una de nosotras. - el examen consta en qué estos papeles son la solicitudes de varias universidad.

Oh! - dijeron todas, excepto yo. La verdad escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía, era el 60% de su nota y yo no era qué era la mejor en su clase.

Van a ir desde el Lunes a la Dirección donde se encontrarán las páginas y el Miércoles me las van a traer PERO, me dirán ¿porqué quieren entrar a esta Universidad? ¿porqué está Universidad?¿porqué quieres estudiar esa carrera que escogieron?.. me entendieron o tienes preguntas? - pregunto la señorita Griselda.

Una chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos morados con un vestido del mismo color que los ojos y botas sin tacón blancas. Su mochila también era blanca levantó la mano.

Digame Señorita Steele - dijo la profesora.

¿Debemos traer algo de apoyo? Láminas, diapositivas o vestuario? - pregunto mi compañera.

No, quiero estar pendiente de lo que salga de su boca, no quiero distraerme con algo más que no sea ustedes. -respondió a la joven.

Esta vez Bloom levantó la mano.

Digame señorita Domino - volvió a decir la profesora.

¿podría ser en grupo? - pregunto mi mejor amiga.

Sí, sí puede. Pero si haven grupos es de 2 como máximo y por ser más deben hablar un poco más que las demás que vayan solas - le respondió - alguna otra pregunta? - pregunto la profesora.

Nadie dijo nada.

Bien, es todo lo qué tengo que decir. -miro su reloj - faltan 20 minutos para que suene la campana pero las dejaré salir antes, ya pueden retirarse. Ya saben que las páginas estarán desde el Miércoles de la otra semana. - dijo recogiendo todos sus papeles y saliendo del salon.

Yo me paré de mi puesto, y comencé a recoger mis cosas.

Hey Stella - me llamo Isabella Steele, fue la que levantó la mano - ¿iras siempre a la Universidad Ninfea? - me pregunto acercándose a mi.

Sí, claro. - respondí

Genial, yo también. Me avisas por si quieres que hagamos grupo - me terminó de decir antes de salir por completo del salon.

Bloom y Flora estaban conmigo y comenzamos a salir, Bloom seguía con su idea de entrar a la Universidad Belivix y Flora aún no decidía en donde entrar. Cuando llegamos a la salida Helia esperaba a Flora en una moto. Nos saludamos y ellos se fueron juntos al parecer otra cita. Bloom tenía una cita con el chico de los ojos azules, así que me fui sola a casa. Vería más tarde a Brandon. Llegue a casa.

Llegue Nana - grite apenas entre.

Estoy aquí en la cocina - le escuche decir bueno, desde la cocina.

Tengo hambre ¿qué hay de comer? - dije mientras entraba en la cocina y me sentaba en el comedor que había en la cocina.

Hice Raviolis en Salsa Blanca - dijo mientras agarraba un plato y me servía un poco de comida.

Delicioso, gracias Nana - dije.

¿Qué tal el colegio hoy? - me pregunto mientras ponía mi plato al frente mío y me daba un tenedor.

Nada interesante, sólo algo qué tengo que hacer la otra semana antes de la graduación. - dije metiendome un ravioli a la boca.

Te dire algo.. pero no lo escuchaste de mi - dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a mi.

¿qué sucede? - pregunté

Tu padre, me dijo hoy en la mañana que te tenía una gran sorpresa el día de tu graduación. - me dijo con una sonrisa - no te dire qué es, pero sé que te gustará.

¿Una sorpresa? Sea lo que sea, sé que papá tiene buen gustó y sabe lo que me gusta. ¿Algo más? - pregunté - ¿Mi cumpleaños qué es este Viernes?.

Sí, cierto. Me dijo que te dijera que estará contigo el Viernes en la tarde de tu cumpleaños, qué no hicieras planes. Porqué en la noche debe viajar a California porqué debe arreglar unos cosas en el Hospital que tienen allá. - me dijo.

Entendido - fue todo lo que dije, por lo menos estará conmigo en la tarde.

Y yo también me voy en la noche. Así que te quedaras sola en la noche, pero te dejaré la comida en el microonda para cuando llegues con tu papá. - me terminó de decir.

Entendido - volví a decir. Quizá pueda invitar a Brandon en la noche, fue lo que pensé. - Listo Nana, termine de comer. Te quedo muy rica la comida, pero para mañana has una comida más ligera alguna ensalada, tengo un vestido donde debo entrar el dia de mi baile de graduación. - dije mientras me paraba de la silla, agarraba mi cartera y subía a mi habitación.

Me metí a la ducha ya qué estaba haciendo un poco de calor y no quería estar sudado cuando viera a Brandon. Me demore como 45 minutos dándome la ducha. Y cuando salí fui a mi guardaropa y agarré un short jeans y un sueter blanco en la parte de al frente y de color naranja transparente en la parte de atrás. Y me lo puse con unas sandalias de igual color naranja. Vi el reloj eran las 4:57 pm. Faltaba una hora para que fuera a ver a Brandon. Así que me senté en mi escritorio agarre mi laptop y comencé a escribir algunas ideas qué decir en el discurso de la profesora Griselda de la otra semana. Necesitaba esa buena calificación. Las ideas fluyeron rápidamente, era fácil poder hablar de algo qué me gusta. Cuando volví a mirar la hora ya eran las 6:13 pm. Estaba demasiado sumisa en esto que se pasó el tiempo, salí rápidamente escaleras abajo para poder salir, agarré un taxi para poder llegar más rápido. Cuando llegue vi a Brandon, pero no estaba sólo. Estaba con alguien. Me le acerqué.

Hola Cielo - dije.

El me miro, me sonrió y se paró para darme un beso en la frente - hola princesa. - estaba vestido con unos jeans oscuros y un suéter verde con toques en negro y tenía unas converse del mismo tono de verde.

El joven qué lo acompañaba me miro, era rubio de pelo un poco largo, y de ojos azules, tenía una chamarra del mismo color que sus ojos con los bordes en naranja, tenías unos jeans y unas zapatillas blancas.

¿No nos vas a presentar, Brandon? ¿o quieres que lo haga yo? - dijo sonriendo.

Claro. Sky ella es.. - Brandon no pudo terminar de hablar.

Ella es Stella, tú novia. Sé quien es, me hablas mucho de ella - dijo mientras estiraba la mano en forma de saludo. Me sonroje, Brandon le hablaba de mi - yo soy Sky el hermano mayor de Brandon. Un placer conocerte.

Me le quedé mirando fijamente, yo había visto antes a esta joven pero no lograba recordar de donde.

¿No te conozco de antes? - pregunté mirándolo.

No lo creo, no olvido rostros tan bonitos -después de decir esto, Brandon le dio un codazo - auch, tranquilo hermanito se qué es tu chica. Me gusta mucho tu nombre Stella. - me dijo a mi.

¿Sí? ¿Porqué? - pregunté intrigada.

Ya viene con sus historias de hace miles de años atrás. Ven cariño, siéntate esto demorará un rato - dijo Brandon mientras se sentaba y me daba un espacio a mi, me senté alado de el y su hermano Sky quedó de pie.

Gracioso. Hace millones de años atras había una princesa con tu nombre. Esta chica se enamoro del Escudero de un príncipe y desafíos a sus padres por el amor que le sentía a este hombre. Y fue la primera princesa qué revolucionó los matrimonios arreglados, pues a ella la obligarían a casarse con una persona qué no amaba. Pero desafió barreras y obstáculos por que decía que la luz y el amor es la fuerza más poderosa del mundo - dijo Sky.

Brandon comenzó hacer sonidos de qué estaba roncando. Y yo le Di un codazo. -auch, princesa. - miro a Sky - bueno, hermano no deberías irte, aquí tienes la llave de mi moto - dijo entrenándole unas llaves - no la dañes como dañaste la tuya.

Tranquilo, la están arreglando - dijo tomando las llaves - un placer conocerte princesa Stella.

Igualmente, Sky. - fue lo que dije antes de qué se diera la vuelta y lo mirara irse. Sigo pensando que a ese chico y ese nombre lo he escuchado en algún lugar pero no logró recordando de donde. Ya qué, después lo recordaré. Cuando mire a Brandon pude ver qué ocultaba sus manos a su espalda. - ¿qué traes allí? -pregunté.

Bueno.. sé que dentro de poco debe ser tú baile de graduación. Y bueno.. ten -había sacado una rosa de color rosado y venía nuevamente con una tarjeta.

Oh! Brandon, es hermoso. Gracias también por la rosa blanca de esta mañana - le preguntare a Bloom que significa el color rosado en flores. Agarré la tarjetita que estaba envuelta en la rosa y decía "¿Vamos juntos al baile, mi princesa?" - por supuesto qué sí, Brandon. - me lance hacia el envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello y dándole un beso, pude sentir como entro su lengua en mi boca e inspeccionaba cada rincón de ella. Ese beso hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido. Nos separamos y yo estaba sonrojada.

Nos levantamos y fuimos al centro comercial pasando por las tiendas, no pude evitarlo tuve qué comprar.

No conocía este lado tuyo - dijo Brandon con 10 bolsas en sus manos.

Es mi lado malvado - dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminábamos, comprabamos bueno más bien yo compraba. También hablabamos. Le había comentando que había arreglado los problemas con mi papá, qué un día se lo iba a presentar. Se puso nervioso pero luego se tranquilizó. Pasamos toda la tarde juntos hasta las 8:30, el siempre me decía a esa hora que debía marcharse. Me acompañó a casa pero siempre mirando el reloj. Cuando llegue a casa, me dio un beso, en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Miramos a ver quién era, y era mi papá. Estaba levantando una ceja.

Llegaste temprano, papá - dijo yo.

¿Papá? - dijo Brandon nervioso.

Salí temprano - dijo mi papá, estaba serio y miraba fijamente a Brandon.

Eh, papá, él es Brandon. Mi.. - Emm.. ¿qué se supone que somos?

Novio, soy su novio. Mucho gustó Señor Radius. - dijo Brandon acercándose a mi papá y estirando su mano en forma de saludo.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - dijo él, aún no le respondía al saludo de Brandon.

Stella me hablo de usted en más de una ocasión, es usted una de las personas del cual Stella quiere mucho - aun seguia con la mano extendida.

Con eso que dijo mi papá se suavizo y con una sonrisa respondió al saludo.

¿Sí? Bueno, hago lo posible para ser un buen padre, tengo una hija muy hermosa así que, debo llegar a su nivel - dijo mi papá - asi que tú eres el chico que le dio una rosa blanca esta mañana ¿no?

Sí, señor. - respondio.

Buen detalle. Pensé que ya no existían chicos que daban esos detalles. - me miro - eso me recuerda a mi con tu madre. La primera vez que le regalaré un ramo de flores lo acepto, pero luego me dijo que le dejará de regalar flores porque se marchitaban. Qué no le diera peluches porqué no le gustaban. Qué no quería chocolates porqué la harían engordar. Qué le regalara zapatos - dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Quizá deberíamos hacer eso, Brandon - dije yo.

Lo que usted ordene, Princesa. Estoy para servirle como un fiel Escudero - me guiño un ojo, miro su reloj. - yo debo retirarme, qué pase una buena noche Sr. Radius espero verle de nuevo. - me miro a mi - tú sueña con los angelitos, princesa - se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. - me iba a pasar mis bolsas de compra pero mi papá las agarró.

Te las llevaré a tu habitación. - me guiño también el ojo. Me había dejado un momento sola con Brandon.

Bueno.. buenas noches - dije.

Sí, yo te.. pasa buenas noches. - paso su mano por su cabello y se dio la vuelta. Le agarré la mano y eso hizo que tuviera que verme, y le Di un beso, me correspondió el beso apasionadamente.  
Nos separamos.

Te quiero, Brandon -

Yo también te quiero, mi princesa - dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano. Me dio un último beso en la frente y volvió a darse la espalda para marcharse.

No vi a mi papá por ningún lado. Así que subí a mi habitación, vi mis bolsas en el suelo alado de la comoda. Pude ver la rosa blanca en la mesita de noche, me acerqué a ella y puse la rosa rosada. Fui al baño y me di una ducha de agua caliente, al salir con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo me acerqué a mi cómoda y saque uña pijama crema corta me llegaba más arriba del muslo. Me acosté y caí rendida en sueños de Morfeo.

La semana paso rápido, no sé sí es porque me siento tan feliz y los días me parecen muy cortos. Ya qué todo estaba en su lugar. Buenas amigas, mi padre, hasta mi Nana, un hombro a quien quiero demasiado. Todo estaba muy bien. Brandon y yo fuimos al cine a ver una película de comedia se llama "Una esposa de mentira", fuimos a comer un restaurante de lujo, fuimos a un parque de diversiones, y a mi papá le estaba agradando Brandon. Llegó el Viernes, mi cumpleaños.

Me levanté, 5:30am. Mi alarma sonaba hasta decir no más.. después de 5 minutos escuchar esa alarma tire mi almohada hacia ella por ser tan ruidosa. Bosteze, y me senté al borde de mi cama. Me paré..

Odio madrugar - dije media dormida. Entre en el baño y me metí a la ducha a darme un baño de agua caliente, me cepille los dientes. Me mire al espejo del baño y sonrei. Hoy cumplía 18 años, ya era mayor de edad. Salí del baño con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y otra toalla en mi cabello pues me lo había lavado.

Me puse uña minifalda de cuadros de color blanca con negro, me puse un suéter se tira de color blanco y una camisa abierta color naranja, unas hasta la rodilla de color naranja y mi bolsa negra. Me maquille, y salí. Vi la luz de la cocina apagada, ¿sera que no hay nadie en casa? Me acerqué, y encendí la luz y vi a Bloom, Flora, a mi papá y a Nana.  
Y en la mesa de comedor que había en la cocina había un pastel con una vela que tenía el número "18".

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! - dijeron todos.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cuando? - fue lo que dije.

Bloom se me acerco y me abrazó, - sorprendida?.

Sí, pensaba verlas en el colegio. - dije.

Tú papá nos llamó en la noche para hacerte esta pequeña sorpresa - dijo Flora.

Vamos a cantarle Happy Birthday, a la cumpleañera - dijo Nana.

Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Stella.. Happy birthday to you - cantaban todos -

Pide un deseo Stella! - dijo Flora contenta.

Me acerqué a la vela y pedi un deseo.

Y mi regalo de cumpleaños - dijo mi papá, había sacado un globo terráqueo - elige un lugar al cual quieras ir, y dime cuantos boletos quieres, tú sólo dime. Y yo los conseguiré.

Gracias, papá - dije antes de abrazarlo. - pero aun no sabría que decirte, pero cuando tenga una idea te diré.

Okay, pequeña - dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Pero ahora debemos irnos, o llegaremos tarde al colegio. - dije.

No te preocupes, yo las llevaré. - dijo mi papá mientras buscaba en sua bolsillos la llave de su carro.

Estábamos saliendo y vi en la entrada una rosa roja, supe de una vez de quién era. La agarré pero esta vez no traía una carta por ningún lado. Le pedí a Nana qué la pusiera en agua y que buscará las demás que estaban en mi cuarto.  
Entramos en el Audi A8 Negro de mi papá, y Bloom me hablaba en el camino que una rosa roja significaba amor puro. Llegamos al colegio y todas las chicas me felicitaban, hasta los profesores. HASTA GRISELDA! Pero yo sólo pensaba en ver a Brandon. En la hora del receso saque mi celular y le envío un mensaje de texto.

"Ve a mi casa a las 6, mi papá se va de viaje y Nana se va temprano a casa y no quiero estar sola ~S"

A los minutos me respondió.

"De acuerdo, te llevaré tu regalo. Feliz cumpleaños, princesa -Brandon"

Las horas en el colegio pasaban rápido, o era idea mía? Bloom se fue con Flora a su casa, al parecer debía acompañar a Flora a un lugar, intente insistir para qué me dijeran pero no lo logre. Me fui a casa, sola. Cuando llegue fui a la cocina y vi una nota pegado en el microondas "Sopa de Pollo con Otoe para la cumpleañera y pastel de postre en el refrigerador Atte: Nana"

Mire al comedor y vi otro nota "Salí de viaje regreso mañana, asunto de negocios. Te ama papá". Sonreí. Saque mi celular y vi la hora 3:30pm. Faltaban 2 horas y media para qué Brandon llegará. Suspire. Calente la sopa del microondas y me la comí. Subí a mi habitación y me puse a ver mi guardarropa, esta noche sería especial. Elegí un vestido rojo corto era a la mitad de muslo, y unos zapatos de punta de aguja color plateados tenía escarcha, también saque una ropa interior provocativa de color blanca.

(autora: ¿ya saben por donde va esto?¿no?)

Saque unas cuentas pulseras igual de plateadas cómo mis zapatos, y unos aretes de estrella también plateados. Volví a mirar la hora 4:42pm. Es impresionante lo mucho que demore pensando que ponerme. Me fui a dar una ducha, cuando salí agarre mis tenazas y me hice unos cuántos rulos en las puntas. Me puse mi vestido, mis prendas, los zapatos y me maquille. Volví a mirar la hora 6:17pm. Brandon no debería tardar en llegar. Fui a buscar unas cuantas velas y las coloque en mi habitación y las encendí. Un ambiente romántico. Sonó el timbre. Baje las escaleras con elegancia. Y abrí la puerta, me apoye en ella. Pude ver a Brandon mirándome de arriba a abajo. Él estaba vestido unos jeans largos negros y un suéter blanco sin diseño y converse rojas.

Wao.. estas.. hermosa - me dijo.

Gracias, pasa. - me hice a un lado para qué pudiera entrar. - vamos a mi habitación.

Él asintió y me siguió. Cuando entramos nos sentamos en la cama.

Linda habitación - me dijo.

Gracias-

Yo.. te traje tu regalo pero cierra los ojos - hice lo que me pidió. Y pude oír que abrir algo. - abrelos

Era una cajita y tenía un anillo adentro era de plata y parecía un sol (anillo de la primera temporada).

Qué hermoso, Brandon - él me agarró la mano izquierda y me lo colocó en el dedo del medio.

Era de mi madre, me dijo que se lo diera a la persona con la cual querría pasar el resto de mis días - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Es hermoso - me acerqué a él y comenzó a besarlo, primero lento y cariñoso pero quería aumentar la intensidad, puse más velocidad y pasión en el beso. Fue como tener una guerra donde era su lengua contra la mía. Comenzó a acostarlo en la cama y me puse encima de él. Pude sentir como aparecía un bulto.

Stella - dijo él.

Me fui a su oreja y le susurre  
Te deseo, Brandon -

Para - dijo, me separó y se levantó de la cama. - no podemos hacer esto, Stella.

Perdón, no sabía que te iba a molestado. - dije sintiéndome rechazada.

No eres tu, créeme. No eres tu, soy yo. - dijo.

¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunté.

Paso una mano por su cabello, pude ver frustración y preocupación en su mirada.

Por primera vez quise ser egoísta, Stella. - me dio la espalda - quise ser egoísta por una vez, y poder ser feliz.

¿De qué hablas? ¿Es eso o no te gustó? - volví a preguntar, me levante y el se dio la vuelta nos estábamos mirando a los ojos, había tristeza en ellos.

Tú no me gustas - dijo. ¿QUE? Pensé - tú me encantas, eres hermosa. No hay una cosa de ti que no me encante. Me encanta ver como tu mano hace un juego perfecto con las mías - dijo tomando mis manos - me encanta cuando sonríes pero más me encanta saber que yo soy el motivo - yo sonreí - me encanta ver tus ojos y ver qué eres una persona maravillosa - con la yema de su dedo pulgar comenzó a tocar mis labios - me encanta como tus labios como un rompecabeza encaja con los míos - deposito un tierno beso. Se separó - me enamoré de ti, Stella. - me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Y yo de ti, por eso quería esto. - dije.

Pero yo no puedo - dijo. - no quiero perderte.

Brandon, tú no me vas a per.. -

Soy VIH-Positivo, Stella -

¿ah? -

CONTINUARA

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por los Reviews. Espero que este capitulo también reciba, gracias Lira12, ****saililove-chan****, y **** .94****. Por los positivos comentarios,**

**Ahora, uno de los primeros secretos ha salido a la luz. Pero.. ¿En donde entra Flora? O ¿Bloom? ¿De que trata la Fundacion donde Bloom trabajo? ¿Podra Stella aceptar el secreto de Brandon?**

**TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ENFERMEDAD.**

**GRACIAS **


	3. Chapter 3

¿Ah? ¿VIH-Positivo? Se me repetía esas palabras en mi cabeza, no sabía que hacer o decir.

Nací con VIH-Positivo - volvió a decir - Lo siento yo no.. - Brandon estaba caminando de un lado a otro. - Por favor, olvida lo qué te dije.. yo no debí decirte ¿puedes olvidarlo?

Brandon - fue todo lo qué logre articular en mi boca. No lograba pensar con claridad.. el SIDA era un enfermedad terrible..

¿Brandon va a morir?

Sentí un malestar en la boca de mi estómago, creo qué voy a necesitar un baño después de esto.

Stella por favor no le digas a nadie - me estaba diciendo.

Intente hablar pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca, lo único que logró salir fue un movimiento de afirmación con mi cabeza como si estuviera diciendo "ok".

Stella, es en serio.. - volvió a decir. Se notaba un tono muy nervioso en su voz.

Confía en mi - dije con un tono que intentará sonar convincente pero la verdad es que estaba aterrada.

Yo debo irme, se ha pasado la hora de mi medicina - volvió a decir.

¿Eso era porque siempre miraba su reloj? ¿porqué debía tomar su medicina?. ¿yo me iba a acostar con él? Oh, Dios Mío.  
Sostuve su mano, y mi cerebro sólo se había la misma pregunta.  
¿No sera peligroso tocarlo?

Yo debo irme Stella - me agarro mi mano con un poco más de fuerza. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando salió pude escuchar sus pasos alejarse y como la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba de una vez. Yo me quedé quieta por unos segundos en ese lugar y me volví hacer la misma pregunta pero esta vez tocándome la mejilla ¿No es peligroso que me besara?

Esa noche me dormí de una vez, dormir era la única forma en la cual mi cerebro dejará de pensar en esa revelación de Brandon.

A la mañana siguiente apenas abrí mis ojos todo tipo de pensamiento paso por mi cabeza.. simplemente pensaba que tal vez había escuchado malo, qué Brandon me estaba jugando una broma cruel. Quizás sólo dijo que temía ser VIH-Positivo.

Él dijo que nacio con VIH-Positivo. Tal vez ya estás alturas él debió superarlo. Yo no se nada acerca del VIH. Sólo sabía que es una enfermedad horrible, y qué se trasmite a través de relación sexuales o jeringa.

¿Y qué no tiene cura, verdad? ¿O si lo tenía? Le preguntaré a mi papá..  
No espera, no puedo. Él me pidió que no dijera nada. Diablos! Debí prestar más atención en aquel día que la Profesora Griselda hablaba de la orientación sexual.

¿De qué manera la enfermedad podía afectar a Brandon?

Él no se veía enfermo. Espera.. yo lo besaba.  
¿Estaré yo también infectada?

¿Acaso el SIDA no se transmitía también por fluidos corporales? ¿me equivoco? Tal vez el tenía una herida en el labio. Baje de la cama rápidamente y me dirigí al baño.. ese malestar en la boca de mi estómago volvió a fluir sólo que esta vez sí salió. Mi Nana me escucho y entró a mi cuarto. Mire a la puerta, y la vi hay parada.

Quizá son nervios por tu graduación - dijo ella.

Asenti y ella dejó 2 pancakes con jugo de Naranja encima de mi cómoda. No tenía ganas de comer nada, sería capaz de vomitarlo todo. Me cepille los dientes y me di una ducha. Debía salir. Necesitaba salir. Después de la ducha me vestí con un vestido naranja corto, y me los puse con unas botas sin tacón color negra y agarre una cartera qué va doblada entre mía hombros de igual color qué mi botas, cabello suelto.

Agarré mi celular y le envíe un mensaje a Bloom.

"¿Dónde estas? ~S"

A los minutos me respondió.  
"En casa de Flora ~B"

"Voy para allá ~S" respondí.

Estaba bajando las escaleras, y abrí la puerta principal para salir e ir a la casa de Flora. A distraer mi mente. Y vi a Brandon afuera de mi casa, tenía la misma ropa de ayer. Los ojos se le veían cansados. ¿Acaso pasó la noche aquí? No, no creo. Nana lo hubiera visto cuando llegó.

Stella, yo lo siento tanto. No debí decírtelo tan de repente, debí tomarme mi tiempo para hablarte de lo mío - dijo con desesperación.

Brandon - fue todo lo qué dije, no podía articular otra palabra en mi boca.

¿Me odias? ¿Me vas a dejar? - pregunto con desesperacion.

No te odio Brandon. No podría odiarte. Podría odiar al mundo entero antes que odiarte a ti - dije.

Tenía una mano en su espalda y la sacó.. tenía una carta en las manos. - por favor, leela.

De acuerdo, yo la leeré - fue todo lo qué dije.

Pude ver como se acercó un poco, parecía que iba a darme un beso. Pero se detuvo al ver como me ponía tensa, sonrió con tristeza y sus ojos demostraban dolor. Se detuvo de darme el beso y se dio la vuelta. Un dolor horrible sentí en mi corazón cuando lo vi alejarse. Cuando ya no pude verlo mientras se iba. Sin mirar atrás. Guarde la carta en mi bolsa. Y me dirigí a la casa Flora.

Había cogido un taxi para dirigirme donde Flora. Toque la puerta, ella me abrió. Flora me abrió con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hola Stella, entra. Sube a mi cuarto, allá esta Bloom - fue lo qué me dijo mi amiga. Hice lo qué me pidio, y subí las escaleras pude ver a Bloom jugando con un gatito blanco.

¿De quién es el gato? - pregunté sentadome en la cama.

Es mío - dijo Flora entrando y cerrando la puerta. - Lo adopte hace unos días, es mujer y se llama Kiwi.

Es linda - dije acariciandola, ella comenzó a ronronear con mi toque.

Parece qué le agradas - dije Bloom. Yo sonreí.

Te sucede algo? Pareces triste - dijo Flora.

No, estoy bien. - mentí.

Pude ver el rostro de Bloom sabiendo qué estaba mintiendo - de acuerdo - fue todo lo qué dijo.  
Después de eso pude relajarme, mis amigas hicieron mucho para alegrarme. Comimos helado, vimos una película de acción "Búsqueda Impecable 2" muy buena por cierto. Después de eso comenzamos con cambio de peinado. Flora me había hecho una trenza larga muy bonita. Yo le hice a Bloom dos coletas también hechas de trenza. Y Bloom estaba haciéndole un peinado a Flora.  
El celular de Flora comenzó a sonar.

Stella, puedes ver quién es - dijo Flora mientras Bloom le peinaba.

Sí - dije. Me acerqué al teléfono. - es un mensaje de Helia - abri el mensaje y Flora me miraba. Sé paro parecía que iba a quitarme el celular. - dice: Acuérdate de tu Medicina. - Flora me arrebató el celular de la mano. Estaba tensa - ¿Medicina? ¿Te pasa algo, Flora?

Yo... - comenzó a decir. Abrió la boca iba a decir algo pero la mamá de Flora entró

Flora, tú medicina ahora - dijo ella. Ella me miro a mi primero y se tapó la boca - Stella no sabía que estaba aquí - dijo.

Yo dejé de mirar a la mamá de Flora, fije mi vista en Flora nuevamente.

¿Qué medicina Flora? - volví a preguntar.  
Yo... - volvió a decir.

Flora ve por tu medicina, ahora - dijo Bloom rompiendo el breve silencio que se formó.

Pero.. - dije.

Pero nada - dijo Bloom - Flora ve por tu medicina. Stella cuando Flora regrese ella tomara la decisión de decirte.

No dije nada. Flora salió de la habitación, y me quedé sola con Bloom.

¿Tú sabias de lo de Flora? - pregunté.

Tus preguntas se responderán cuando Flora este aquí, Stella - dijo sería.

No dije nada. Me acerqué a la gata y comenze a acariciarla. A los minutos se abrió la puerta, era Flora. Se le notaba preocupada. Ella se acercó un poco a mi. Y se sento en el suelo, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, iba a decir algo pero comenze a escuchar un sollozo.

Flora - dije.

Ella levantó la mirada, estaba llorando - Lo lamento, Stella. Yo no quería decirte porqué temía tu reacción, no quería perder tu amistad. Tú amistad y la de Bloom es lo más normal que hay en mi vida. Y perder eso, qué aún me hace sentir normal, no quería perderlo - dijo entre sollozos.

¿De qué hablas, Flora? -

Tengo una enfermedad - dijo ella - soy VIH-Positivo.

Nuevamente ese revoltijo en mi estómago. Es acaso esto una broma de malgusto, estaré en cámaras escondidas?

Lo lamento tanto Stella. No quería perder tu amistad - volvió a decir Flora. Se me partió el alma ver llorar a una de mis mejores amigas. Yo me preocupo por ellas, ellas son mi vida. La abraze. La abraze fuerte, pude sentir como mi vestido comenzó a sentirce mojado, no me importó.

No me vas a perder - dije con un tono maternal.

Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto - volvió a decir escondiendo su cabeza. Acaricie su cabello aún sin terminar de peinar por Bloom.

Tranquila, Flora. Nunca me vas a perder. Porqué las mejores amigas estamos en las buenas y en las malas. - dije. Pasaron unos minutos más y sentí que el llanto comenzó a parar. Ella se separó de mi y pude notar sus ojos rojos.

¿porqué Bloom lo sabía y yo no? - pregunté con voz muy calmada.

Yo no quise decir, ella lo descubrió - dijo Flora.

De eso trata mi fundación, Stella. Dónde la Señorita Faragonda me envío - dijo Bloom.

-Flash Back -

Vi a Flora y Helia saliendo de una habitación cuando me vieron se tensaron.

Stella - dijo Flora.

Hola Stella - dijo Helia, se le notaba nervioso.

¿Qué haces aquí? - volvió a preguntar Flora.

Bloom me pidió que viniera a buscarla. Pero la pregunta importante es ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - pregunté .

-Fin del Flash Back-

Pero.. Helia también estaba allí - dije.

Flora volvió a romper en llanto.

Helia... - dijo Bloom - Helia no tenía nada hace 1 año.

¿qué quieres decir? - pregunté.

Sí sabes que Helia y Flora están juntos hace 3 años ¿no? - siguió hablando Bloom. Yo asentí con mi cabeza - Helia...

Flora la interrumpió - después qué tuve 2 años de relación con Helia - la estaba mirando fijamente - él no supo que hacer, y dijo que me amaba. Qué no quería qué sufriera esto sola. Vino a mi casa y sin darme cuenta buscó entre mis cosas alguna jeringa de mi médicamente ya usado.. y el.. él.

Se inyectó el mismo - término de decir Bloom.

Shock, eso era lo qué sentía en ese momento.

Lo hizo por amor - dijo Bloom con tristeza.

¿Cómo tienes esto, Flora? - pregunté mirándola.

Ella me miraba - te acuerdas que a los 13 años, tuve un accidente como porrista? - claro, éramos porrista y la pirámide no salió bien y Flora cayó y se lastimó gravemente. Asentí acordándome de eso - cuando estuve en el hospital público, los médicos me tenían qué inyectar sangre y venía contaminada.

¿En el hospital público? Sé que no es el de mi familia, pues ese es privado. Pero debía hablar con mi padre para que viera el banco de sangre qué tenemos en nuestro hospital. Fue lo qué pensé.

Entiendo - fue todo lo qué dije.

Bloom sonrió - me imagino qué entiendes porque Brandon tambien ya te lo dije ¿no?

La mire con los ojos sorprendidas, ella se tapó la boca - aún no lo sabías.

Acaso debía decirle que me dijo? Le dije que no le diría a nadie. Pero ellas ya lo sabía.. ELLAS YA LO SABIAN! Fue la última en enterarme.

Sí, lo sé. Pero como tu lo sabes? - dije.

Brandon esta en clase de apoyo con Flora y Helia en la Fundación Gardenia - dijo Bloom.

-Flash Back-

Bloom estaba hablando con un chico rubio y de ojos azules cuando llegue.

Le prometo que mi hermano no volverá a faltar a sus clases. Señorita Dominó - dijo el chico.

Por favor, llámame Bloom.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Aquel día que fui el primer día estabas hablando con..

-Otro Flash Back-

No te conozco de antes? - dije mirando al hermano de Brandon.

No lo creo, no olvido rostros tan lindos - despues de su comentario Brandon le dio un codazo.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Sky - dije - ¿Tú no sales con el hermano de Brandon? - le pregunté a Bloom.

Sí. - respondió ella.

Sky también.. - fui interrumpida por Bloom.

No, pero sino sabes eso.. debe ser Brandon quien te diga eso. - dijo Bloom.

Tú lo sabías desde el principio.

-Otro Flash Back-

Ella no lo sabe ¿verdad? - dijo Bloom.

No, pero le dire. - dijo Brandon.

Más te vale, ella es mi mejor amiga - dijo Bloom.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Por eso te quedaste impresionada cuando lo viste en la heladería. - dije.

Sí - dijo.

¿porqué no me dijiste?- pregunté.

Porqué no podía Stella. - dijo Bloom.

¿porqué no me dijiste Flora? - dije mirando a Flora.

Porqué tenia miedo de perder tu amistad, Bloom lo descubrió. Yo no le quería decir. Pero ella fue asignada a trabajar allí. - dijo Flora.

Yo debía respetar la confidencialidad de estas personas, Stella. Esta en SU decision de decirle a las personas más cercanas a ellos. - dijo Bloom.

¿Porqué no me dijiste? - volví a preguntar - ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? ¿No pensaste en MI? SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA, BLOOM - grite.

NO PODIA STELLA - grito Bloom.

Entiende Stella. ¿Crees que es fácil para nosotros hablar de esto? - dijo Flora con un poco más tranquila. - Qué la gente nos mire mal, qué no quieran darnos la mano o abrazarnos o si quiera hablarnos - dijo Flora con tristeza. Claro, yo no me atreví a tocar a Brandon despues de lo qué me dijo. - La gente nos juzga Stella. Se aleja de nosotros, por eso no les queria decir. Yo no quería perder tu amistad o la Bloom. - término de decir.

Entendí, entendí. Me sentí mal.

Yo... Tengo que irme - dije parandome de mi lugar.

¿Me odias? ¿Me vas a dejar? Por favor, Stella. No me dejes, ustedes son lo más normal que tengo en mi vida. No me quites tu amistad - pude ver como los ojos de Flora volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. La volví a abrazar.

No, deja de decir eso Flora. Todas para una y una para todas. - dije - sólo debo irme, Brandon me dejó una carta y quiero leerla en casa. - dije separándome de Flora.

Okay, - dijo Bloom.

Esta bien - dijo Flora secándose las lágrimas.

Me fui y llegue a casa. Lo más extraño era que cuando me fui de la casa de Flora esta a decidida en leer la carta. Y cuando llegue comenzó hacer de todo. Arregle mi cuarto que estaba un poco desordenado, me di una ducha, comí un poco de comida. Pero cuando ya me quedé sin quehacer. Supe que debía leer la carta. La cartera la habia dejado en la cama cuando llegue. La agarré y la cargue me senté en él escritorio. Abrí mi cartera y comence a sacar todo lo qué había dentro hasta que encontré la carta. Estaba nerviosa. Abrí el sobre..

"Stella

¿qué decir? La verdad es que me siento muy mal por habertelo dicho. Sabía que si seguía contigo tendría que decírtelo tarde o temprano. No imagine qué sería tan temprano.

Debo confesar que me siento un poco aliviado puesto qué, ya me puedes dejar. Y me puedes olvidar, olvidar esto. Pero tu mereces saber más de mi. Mereces saber quién soy. Por esto en esta carta te contaré hechos de mi vida, qué no le contaría a muchas personas.

Yo, Brandon Daniel Eracklyon Kavaragh, nací hace 18 años, mi madre tuvo una discusión con mi padre una pelea muy estúpida. Agarró a Sky y se fue. Ella no sabía que estaba embarazada de mi. Mi madre además de bonita era una mujer orgullosa e impulsiva. Ella se fue a Seattle a casa de unos amigos. Meses más tarde cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada de mi. Pensó que ya volver a casa sería ya muy tarde.

Mi madre es del tipo de mujer qué durante el embarazo le daban todos los síntomas. Ella tuvo una complicación durante el embarazo y recibio una transfusión de sangre.

La sangre estaba contaminada con HIV, en ese tiempo era los tiempos en que no le hacían exámenes a los donantes de sangre. Algunos meses más tarde, volvimos a los tres a casa. Para que papá conociera a su nuevo hijo.

Cuando llegó, ella se hizo unos exámenes de rutina y se dio cuenta que estaba infectada. No me puedo bi imaginar de como se pudo haber sentido. La mayoría de los padres, se culpan de los que les pasa a sus hijos.

Mi madre se sintió devastada cuando se enteró que yo también tenía el virus. Se sintió culpable.

Regreso con mi papá, y le había pedido el divorcio. Él se rehusó pues aún la amaba. Y ella le conto de mi existencia y de nuestro virus. Papá se devastó, ella pensó que con eso sería razón suficiente como para divorciarse pero él se quedó.

Cuando yo tenía 9 años comencé a hacerme muchas preguntas de ¿porqué tantas hospitalizaciones? ¿porqué cuántas tomas de sangre? ¿porqué yo también debía tomar tantos médicamentos?

Ella me decía que había bichos malos en mi sangre y qué tomar la medicina los hacia dormir. Sí ellos se ponían de acuerdo podrían hacerme daño. Poco a poco con el paso de los años empecé a entenderlo mejor. Mamá con el paso de los años se notaba más cansada, así que a veces no se podía ni levantar de la cama. Tomaba una multitud de medicamentos.

Un día le pregunté si me iba a morir y me respondió:

Brandon, todos vamos a morir un día."

Sentí un escalofrio al leer eso último, pues Brandon me había dicho eso en él cementerio. Seguí leyendo.

"El día llegó unos años después.. cuando tenía unos 13 años, mi bella y hermosa madre, no sé como demostrarte la falta qué me hace.

Poco después del funeral de mi madre. Mi madre le hizo prometer a Sky que siempre me cuidaria y yo también prometí que siempre me cuidaria pero... Las cosas no se hicieron más fáciles, yo me puse muy rebelde. Y pues mi padre aún seguía sin aceptar mi enfermedad.

Mi salud es una parte fundamental en mi vida. A veces enloquezco de sólo pensar en ella. Otras veces veo pacientes con cancer qué reciben una infinitas atención, apoyo y solidaridad (qué sin duda de la merecen), en cuando a esas mismas personas solidarias con los enfermos de cancer, ellos a mi me tratan como sí fuera la peste o algo así.

La verdad es así como las personas de ahora llaman al SIDA: la peste.

Mucha gente considera qué el VIH es como un castigo divino. Cómo si los portadores del virus se merecían la enfermedad. El mundo nos desprecia, y tienen mucho miedo de tener cualquier tipo de contacto con nosotros. Todo lo qué ven en nosotros es una persona infectada.

Se olvidan que tenemos sentimientos. Por ahora estoy bien, tomó muchos médicamentos mixtos o como le digo Cóctel de Drogas, están dando buenos resultados.

Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, Stella. Todas las veces qué estuvimos juntos fueron especiales e importantes para mi. Me hacías ser yo mismo, y mantener alejado ese lugar sombrío en mi, porqué tu eres luz. Eres mi luz. Eres mi amor.

Siempre escapo de las relaciones amorosas, pero no quería escapar de ti. Desde qué te vi aquel día en el comentario te metiste en mi cabeza. Y luego en mi corazón. Jamás lamentare todo el tiempo que pase contigo.

Hay algo especial en ti. Yo conocía a Bloom. Y ya descubrí que Flora y Helia son amigos tuyos. Yo no quería lastimarte. Estoy en el grupo de apoyo con ellos. Es allí donde me siento seguro y la gente qué me rodea no siente pena o lástima por mi.

No se lo qué estas pensando de mi en estos momentos.. sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero. Sólo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, o por lo menos qué no me veas mal.

Sí quieres hablar, te espero mañana en las bancas debajo del árbol. Cómo nuestra primera cita, llega a las 6. Y si no vas, sabré qué no me quieres en tu vida. Y tranquila, yo te entenderé. No olvides que te quiero.

Con Amor,  
Brandon"

Lágrimas, lágrimas era todo lo qué salía de mi en estos momentos.

CONTINUARÁ...

**¿Irá Stella a la cita del árbol? ¿Les ha gustado este capítulo? Por favor, reviews :)**

**Tambien muchas gracias a Lira12 y Camuusmiller por sus reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HOLA! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de Enfermedad. Quiero agradecer por los reviews de Lira12, Zoe, Camuusmiler, Mariana, y MVVA. Espero recibir opiniones también en el capítulo 4.******

**Sin más que decir, a leer.**

Lloré como por 2 horas. Hasta que llegó un punto en la cual ya no salían más lágrimas. Tal vez todo el mundo tiene un límite de lágrimas y yo pase ese límite. Tal vez ya no tengo más lágrimas qué derramar. Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la terraza. Ya era de noche y podía ver la media luna. Brillando en su mayor punto. Las estrellas alrededor de ella, era simplemente hermoso. Tenía ya como 30 minutos sin decir nada, sólo mirando aquella luna.

Stella - alguien llamó a mi espalda. Volteo a ver quien era, y era mi papá.

Hola papá - dije con una voz casi poco audible, pero él me escucho.

Te sucede algo? Estabas llorando? Tú ojos están rojos - me pregunto colocándose a mi lado. Yo volví a mirar la luna. Debía decirle mi problema? - sucedió algo con Brandon? - me pregunto

Sí. - mentí - discuti con él.

Y se podría saber el motivo? Tal vez podría ayudar - me dijo.

¿qué le digo? Sí hay una forma busca alguna forma que ayude a Flora, Helia y Brandon de su enfermedad. De seguro si le digo me dirá qué me aleje de él.

Estamos en desacuerdo con algo - mentí.

Mi papá suspiro. - no deberías dejar qué un problema dañe un lindo querer.

Lo mire - ¿y si el problema es muy grande, papá?

Son los problemas grandes los que nos hacen entender cuanto queremos a una persona. - dijo - Qué no dejamos que ese problema nos separe.

Hubo un momento de silencio y mi papá volvió a hablar - acuérdate Stella que cada persona es un mundo diferente.

¿un mundo diferente? Pensé. - qué quieres decir con eso? - dije

Te dare un ejemplo sencillo.. ¿cuál es tu color favorito? - pregunto, mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos.

El verde -

¿y cuál es color favorito de Bloom? - volvió hacer otra pregunta.

El celeste -

Allí.. ya hay un desacuerdo. Porqué el color de tu mejor amiga no sea el mismo que el tuyo no quiere decir que por eso tengan que separarse - me dijo.

Me puse a pensar en lo que mi papá me dijo. Y si, quizás en el fondo tenga razón. Pero no es sólo una diferencia de un color favorito.

Quizás tengas razon, papá - soplo una leve brisa y eso hizo que me abrazada yo misma con mis brazos. - ire a la cama papá, tengo sueño.

Buenas noches, pequeña - se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la frente. Le sonreí y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Necesito dormir, es la única forma de no pensar. Necesitaba pensar si queria estar con Brandon después de esto. ¿podría lo nuestro funcionar? Ya debo dejar de pensar. Cuando ya entre a mi cuarto me di una rápida ducha y me coloque una pijama y me dediqué a dormir.

Me desperté, me pase las manos por los ojos y me estire un poco. E hice lo qué no debía... Pensar.

¿Porqué Brandon tenía que tener VIH?

¿El ya no podrá tener hijos?

¿Porqué su mamá tuvo que tener una transfusion de sangre contaminada?

¿Podré soportar esto?.

Tantas preguntas, y no tengo respuestas. Mire a un lado para ver el reloj. 9:58 am.  
Qué temprano es, pensé. Es la primera vez que me nace despertar tan temprano. Me volví a acostar y verte mis ojos para volver a dormir. Pero nada. No logré volver a dormir. Me fui al baño, me di una ducha me cepille los dientes.

Cuando salí del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me puse unos short deportivos verde y una camiseta también deportiva color blanca. Me puse unos Nike blancas también. Tal vez hacer un poco de ejercicio me ayude. Baje rápidamente y salí de la casa, encendí mi iPod y me coloque mía audífonos y comencé a correr.

Escuchando Let Me Love You de Ne-Yo.  
Corrí sin mirar por donde iba simplemente deje qué mis pies fueran a donde quisieran.

"Girl let me love you, baby..." Cantaba mientras corría.

Siguiente canción Beautiful Goodbye de Maroon 5

"When did the rain become a storm? When did the clouds become to fall?"

**(Traducción:****  
****¿Cuando la lluvia se convirtió en tormenta?****  
****¿Cuando fue que las nubes se comenzaron a caer?)**

Seguia a cantando, aún mientras corría.

Ya no podía seguir corriendo me sentía cansada, me detuve y coloque mis manos en mis rodillas en forma de apoyo. Mi respiración era irregular, intente estabilizarla. Cuando ya respiraba normal levante mi vista y estaba debajo del árbol, dónde fue mi primera cita con Brandon. Sentí que lo veía allí, apoyado en ese árbol mirándome con una de esas sonrisas encantadoras. Sonreí.

Stella - alguien llamó a mi lado. Busque a quien provenía esa voz y era...

Hola Helia -

¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? - me pregunto.

Hago ejercicio, ya no podía dormir y quería ignorar mi mente. -

¿quieres hablarlo? - me mira a fijamente, tenía unos playeros y un suéter qué decía Surf y unas chanclas. Y traía una bolsa de compras en su mano izquierda.

**(Autora: Chanclas, chancletas, sandalias como le digan en su país)****  
**  
Asenti con mi cabeza y nos sentamos en la banca más cercana. La verdad es qué hubo un momento de silencio. Sé que Helia qué inyectó el mismo por Flota ¿debería yo hacer lo mismo por Brandon? Pensé.

No - dijo él de la nada.

Lo mire interrogante a su "No". - ¿No que, Helia? - pregunté.

No lo hagas. Sé lo que estas pensando. Así mismo pense yo - dijo.

¿Me leyó la mente? Pense.

Sé que lo sabes, Flora me lo dijo - volvió a hablar.

Mire al suelo y comencé a apretar mis uñas con palma de mi mano me estaba lastimado un poco pero no me importó.

¿Porqué me dices que no lo haga? Sí tu lo hicistes - dije sin mirarlo a la cara.

Por esa misma razón. Porqué yo lo hice. - dijo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio y volvió a suspirar - esa fue la mejor y peor decision qué pude haber tomado.

Lo mire a los ojos, vi tristeza y al mismo tiempo alegría en ellos - ¿qué quieres decir?

Fue la mejor decisión porqué se lo qué mi novia sufre. Sé que lo siente, puedo compartir su dolor. - hizo una pausa - pero fue la peor porqué se qué sufre que haya tomado esa decisión. A pesar de que no me lo diga, lo sé.

Pero yo también quiero sentir por lo que pasa Brandon - respondí. - quiero apoyarlo.

Puedes hacerlo sin contaminarte - dijo - no tienes qué tener esto para estar con él. Sí quieres estar con él, entonces cuidate. Por él, por ti. Estoy seguro qué él no quiere qué pases por esto, ni Bloom ni Flora lo querría.

Volvía a agachar la mirada. Estoy tan confundida con esto. No sé que hacer. Y sólo tengo unas horas para tomar una decision.. estar o no estar con Brandon.

Helia se levantó y yo levante la mirada para verlo.

Debo irme, mi mamá espera estos huevos - dijo. Puso una mano en mi hombro y sonrió - toma mi concejo. - fue todo lo que dijo antes de que comenzará a caminar.

Yo me quedé allí unos minutos. Y me levanté de la banca y volví a comenzar a correr. Volví a conectar mi iPod y continúe escuchando música esta vez era Sad de Maroon 5.

"Man it's been a long night  
Just sittin' here  
Trying not to look back  
Still looking at the  
Road we never drove on  
And wonderin if the one  
I chose was the right one

Oh but I'm scared to death  
That there may not be  
Another one like this  
And I confess  
That I'm only holding on  
By a thin thin thread"

**(Traducción:****  
****Hombre, ha sido una noche larga****  
****Sentada aquí****  
****Tratando de no mirar atrás****  
****Todavía mirando el camino****  
****Por el que nunca conducimos****  
****Y preguntándome si aquél que escogí Era el correcto******

**Oh, pero le temo a la muerte****  
****Que puede que no haya****  
****Otro parecido a este****  
****Y confieso****  
****Que sólo estoy colgando****  
****De un hilo muy muy fino)****  
**  
La canción término y me había dirigido al cementerio. Malditos pies. ¿acaso tienen vida propia?  
Recordé la noche que lo conocí.. camine y fui hasta la tumba de mi madre. Me sorprendí pues en la tumba habían unos tulipanes y yo nos los he ido a colocar mire a la derecha a tres tumbas alado estaba la de la mamá de Brandon "Nina Eracklyon" también habían unos tulipanes color blancos allí.

Brandon, fue lo primero que pensé. Sonreí con tristeza y me senté en el pasto viendo la tumba de mi madre.

¿Qué debo hacer, mamá? - dije en voz alta - No estoy preparada esto. Esto es demasiado para mi - otra vez comenzaron a salir lágrimas. Y yo que había pensando que ya no tenía más - ¿Porqué no estas aquí? Te necesito. Deberías estar aquí para decirme que hacer. Tú fuiste tan gran mujer - solloze - solamente espero poder llegar algún día a ser tan mujer como fuiste tu, mamá.

Seguí llorando en la tumba de mi madre. Y sin darme cuenta, me dormí.

"_Estaba acostada en el suelo y comencé a despertarme ya no tenía mi ropa deportiva de hace un momento. Ahora cargaba un vestido rosado escarchado, llegaba hasta el suelo, unas sandalias de plata y el cabello recogido en una cola alta pero en las puntas terminaba en rulos.___

_¿Dónde estoy? Me pregunté. El lugar era hermoso, había un sol radiante y una puerta gigante de oro qué apenas me acerqué a ella comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Pude ver un castillo enorme color crema, guardias por todos lados que cada vez que pasaba alado de ellos hacían una pequeña reverencia. Había una gran fuente en el centro antes de llegar al castillo. Y en esa fuente se encontraba una mujer mirando el agua de la fuente. Su cabello era de un rubio más claro que el mío, de piel blanca y de ojos azules. Ella levantó la vista y se levantó de donde estaba, tenía un vestido largo de un color celeste pastel la parte de abajo, y la parte de arriba era de un azul un poco más oscuro. Me sonrió.___

_Stella - me dijo.___

_¿Mamá? -___

_Oh mi pequeña hija. Cuando has crecido. Ya eres toda una mujer - me dijo - ven aquí y dale un abrazo a tu madre.___

_¿Mamá? - volvió a decir. Me acerqué corriendo hacia ella. Ella tenía los brazos estirados y me abrace a ella como sí ese fuera un lugar seguro. Y lo era para mi. - Oh, mamá. Te he extrañado tanto.___

_Yo también mi pequeña - me dijo abrazando de la manera más maternal qué podía. Después de unos minutos de estar abrazadas. Nos fuimos separando.___

_Ella se volvió a sentar en la fuente - ven. Siéntate, Stella - me dijo. Hice lo que pidió. Mi madre es hermosa, pensé.___

_Mis ojos se comenzaron a volver a llenar de lágrimas.___

_No llores, mi niña. Yo estoy bien. - me dijo con una sonrisa.___

_Pero te he extrañado, mamá. Me haces mucha falta - ya las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas. - extraño que me acompañes de compras, extraño verte en la cocina preparando el desayuno, extraño hasta tus regaños cada vez que me metía en problemas. - el llanto era más grande.___

_Mi mamá se acercó a mi. Y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mis mejillas secando mis lágrimas.___

_Cariño, todo sucede por algo - fue lo que me dijo.___

_Recordé que la profesora Griselda me había dicho lo mismo hace unos meses atrás. Pero sigo sin entender lo que quiere decir. Comence a fruncir el ceño.___

_¿Estas queriendo decir que tu debías morir? No entiendo como eso debía pasar - dije. Estaba enojada por lo que dijo. - Mamá, me haces falta.___

_Ella me iba a tocar la mejilla pero me eche un poco para atrás aún por enojo de su comentario.___

_No lo tomes a mal, hija mía - me dijo con una sonrisa radiante. - te voy a explicar. Mira la fuente - ella agachó la mirada y yo también mirando el agua - ¿Qué ves?___

_Vi a una niña pequeña como de 7 años. Rubia con 2 coletas con un vestidito color naranja con verde y zapatitos amarillos y de ojos ámbar. Había otra niña de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, piel blanca la misma edad y con un vestidito morado. Estaban jalando entre ellas una muñeca.___

_Soy yo - dije - y la otra niña es Mia. Estaba en el parque.___

_Sí - dijo mi mamá - sigue mirando.___

_**Es mía - decia Mía, jalando aún más la muñeca.**____****_

_**Que no, es mi muñeca - dijo la pequeña niña rubia.**__****_

_**Es mía, Stella - dijo la pelinegra.**____****_

_**Una niña pelirroja se acercó, con ojos azules y un vestidito color celeste pastel y un hincha celeste y zapatitos también celestes.**____****_

_**Es su muñeca Mía. - dijo la niñita recién llegada.**____****_

_**Las dos chicas siguieron jalando la muñeca hasta qué esta se rompió. La pelinegra tenía la cabeza y la rubia tenía el cuerpo. La pequeña rubia comenzó a llorar.**____****_

_**La rompiste - decía la pelinegra - ya no lo quiero. - dijo dándose la vuelta yéndose.**__****_

_**No llores - dijo la pelirroja - ven, juega con mi conejo se llama Kiko - un conejo azul se acercaba y se colocaba en la cabeza de la rubia. La niña comenzó a sonreír. Y se secaba las lágrimas.**____****_

_**Hola conejito - dijo la rubia.**____****_

_**Yo soy Bloom ¿Como te llamas? -**____****_

_**Me llamó Stella - **__**  
**__  
__Fue el día qué conocí a un Bloom - dije con una sonrisa nostálgica.___

_Sí. Dime algo, Stella - levante la vista y mire a mi mamá.___

_Sí no hubieras llevado contigo esa muñeca ¿qué hubiera pasado ese día? - me pregunto mi madre.___

_No hubiera conocido a Bloom - dije.___

_Bien, vuelve a mirar. - dijo mi mamá. Hice lo que me pidió.___

_**Estaban las mismas niñas, la rubia y la pelirroja se acercaban a una caja de arena dónde se encontraba una niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos verde y con un vestidito rosado y zapatitos blancos. Estaba haciendo un castillo de arena.**____****_

_**Floraaaaa - dijo la pelirroja. La mencionada levantó la vista y sonrió. Le faltaba un diente. Y aún así sonría. - Flora, ella es Stella.**____****_

_**Hola - dijo la ojiverde - ¿Quieres hacer un castillo conmigo? - pregunto.**____****_

_**Sí - dijo la rubia contenta.**____****_

_**Y Kiko puede ser el rey - dijo la pelirroja. El conejo escarbaba en la caja de arena y rieron juntas.**____**  
**__  
__Levante la vista para mirar a mi mamá.___

_¿Qué hubiera pasado sino hubieras llevado esa muñeca? - me volvió a preguntar a mi mamá.___

_No hubiera conocido tampoco a Flora. - dije.___

_Vuelve a mirar - dijo mi mamá. Volví hacer lo que me pidió.___

_Esta vez estaba una chica ya de 17 años llorando en una tumba. Era yo, nuevamente sólo que hace unos meses. Cuando miro a un lado vio a un chico de cabello castaño, era Brandon.___

_Fue el día qué conocí a Brandon - dije.___

_Sí - dijo ella. La imagen se quitó y volvía hacer agua. - mirame, Stella.___

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera muerto? - me pregunto.___

_No hubiera conocido ese noche a Brandon.- dije.___

_Mi mamá sonrió - esa es mi niña. ¿Ya entiendes? Todo sucede por algo. Para bien o para mal.___

_Así qué.. conocí a Brandon por algo? - le pregunté a mi mamá.___

_Eso debes respondertelo tu misma - me guiño un ojo. - y cuidate hija. - me agarró una mano y me puso 2 pequeños paquetes.___

_¿Condones? - pregunté sonrojada.___

_Y dos - dijo. - debes cuidarte y el doble y por tu pareja.___

_Estoy segura que estaba como un tomate.___

_Y dile a tu padre que deje de comer tanto - me dijo. - despierta pequeña. Tienes una decision qué tomar."__  
_  
Desperté.. estaba al frente de la tumba de mi madre. Tenía algo en mi mano derecha cuando la abro estaban los dos paquetes de condones.

¿No fue un sueño? - me dije. Volví a sentir como mi rostro ardía. Los metí en uno de los bolsillos de mi short deportivo y agarre mi iPod. Vi la hora 3:17pm.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo - dije en voz alta. Mire a mi derecha y vi el árbol donde la primera vez vi apoyado a Brandon. Sonreí al recordarlo.

Camine a paso lento hasta mi casa. Aún tengo que pensar algunas cosas. Cuando llegue a casa y eran las 4pm. Nana me tenía el almuerzo. Eran langostinos. Almorze y subí a mi habitación. Me metí al baño para tomar una ducha. Me sentía pegajosa. Cuando estaba en la ducha sintiendo como el agua me caía encima volví a pensar.

¿Porqué lo conocí? ¿Porqué el me conoció?

"Porqué tu eres luz. Eres mi luz. Eres mi amor"

Recordé aquellas últimas palabras qué decían la carta que me había escrito Brandon.

¿Sera?.

Salgo de la ducha y me colocó unos jeans oscuros y un suéter blanco con el signo de Peace and Love de color rosado fosforescente. Unos zapatos de plataforma color chocolates. Mire por la ventana, estaba lloviendo y muy fuerte. Mire la hora 5:45pm.

¡ES TARDÉ! - grite. Agarré mi cartera Gucci chocolate y salí rápido de la casa. Cogí un taxi que pasaba porqué no quería mojarme. Cuando estaba por la calle principal a unos 200 metros del parque se había formado un tranque.

No puede buscar una manera de llegar rápido, señor? - pregunté con impaciencia al conductor.

No puedo pasar por encima de los otros autos señorita - respondió con groseria. Malditos taxistas. Mire la hora 6:13pm.

Abrí mi cartera y agarré un billete de 20 dólares y se los entregue al conductor - quédese con el cambio.

Baje rápidamente y comence a correr. No debí ponerme plataformas. Pensé.

Debo llegar.. debo llegar rápido. Pensé. Estaba mojada totalmente de pies a cabeza. Llegue al árbol y no había nadie.

Habia llegado tarde. Comencé a desesperarme. Mire el camino hacia la derecha como sí se fuera a la iglesia. Y pude ver de espalda a un chico de cabello castaño y tenía el suéter verde y jeans. Caminaba con la cabeza baja.

BRANDOOON - grite y comencé a correr a su dirección. Creo que no me escucho porqué no volteo. Seguí corriendo intentando alcanzarlo - BRANDOOOON - volví a gritar. Lo estaba alcanzando. Él comenzó a darse la vuelta y salte hacia él. Dándole un beso. Tenía mis manos alrededor de su cuello el ponía las manos en mi cintura. Y el agua nos caía encima. Comenzamos a separarnos.

Brandon, lo entendi. Al fín lo entendí - dije con desesperación. El me miro con una cara de confusión y yo sonreí.

¿Qué entendiste? - me pregunto.

Yo soy tu luz. - dije. Aún me miraba confundido - Y tu eres la mía. Tú me complementas.

No voy a permitir que unos bichos en su sangre me separen de Brandon. Yo antes lo miraba como una persona normal y lo seguiré mirando asi porqué..

Te amo, Brandon - dije mirándolo a los ojos, como sí intentará decir todo con mi mirada.

Yo también te amo, Stella - me sonreía. Se inclinó hacia a mi y nos dimos otro beso. No nos importó la lluvia, no me importó estar mojandome pero... Me separe de él.

No deberías mojarte, cariño - dije con preocupación.

Si no debería - iba a volver a besarme pero lo detuve.

Debes cuidarte, Brandon -

Lo sé, lo sé. De acuerdo. Iré a casa a tomarme mis medicamentos. ¿ok? - asentí con mi cabeza - pero antes de irme - se acercó rápidamente a mi y me dio un beso. Sentí como mordia mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para que su lengua entrará en la cavidad de mi boca. Comencé a abrirla y sentí su lengua juntandose a la mía. Me estába dejándome llevar por el momento pero, me acordé de la lluvia. Me separe.

Brandon, ve por tu medicina - dije como sí fuera una orden.

El comenzó hacer un puchero - esta bien. Sólo por que mi doctora hermosa me insiste. Eres mi doctorcita hermosa - me dijo. No pude evitar sonreír con alegría. - te veo luego. - me dio un último beso y se dio la vuelta. Yo me quedé en mi lugar. También me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar. Ningún taxi me quería llevar porqué estaba mojada así qué tuve qué caminar hasta mi casa mojandome.

Llegue a la casa y me di una ducha. No me quería enfermar yo tampoco. Cuando salí de la ducha ya no llovía. Me estaba colocando la pijama cuando comencé a escuchar unos acordes de guitarra. Me coloque rápido la pijama y mire por mi ventana. Allí estaba Brandon. Tan guapo como siempre. Tenía una guitarra. Era él quien tocaba. Abrí la ventana.

¿Brandon? ¿Qué haces? - le pregunté desde la ventana. No pude evitar sonreir pues pensaba en Romeo y Julieta.

Te dije que te verja luego - me dijo.

Sí pero no pensé que sería a esta hora. - le dije.

Stella.. escucha - dijo. Comenzo a tocar la guitarra.

Am I crazy? Am I foolish? **(¿Estoy Loco? ¿Soy un tonto?)****  
**Just a little too into you **(Sólo un poco, también usted)**  
That's for sure.. Oh Baby **(Eso es seguro.. oh baby)****  
**But your beauty **(Pero eres una belleza)**  
That is in me **(Que esta en mi)****  
**Makes me forget about your faults **(Me haces olvidar tus defectos)****  
**You do no wrong **(Tú no haces nada mal)****  
**Ooh woah ooh oh hoh oh

They say everybody plays the fool sometimes **(Dicen que todo el mundo hace de tonto alguna vez)****  
**And if I got to, I don't mind **(Y si tengo que, no me importa)**  
I'll be the best damn fool for you **(Voy hacer el mejor tonto por ti)****  
**No lie **(No es mentira)****  
**And girl I loose it every time **(Nena, me pierdo todo el tiempo)****  
**  
There's something about you, baby **(Es qué hay algo en ti, baby)****  
**And I swear that it drives me crazy **(Y juro qué me vuelve loco)****  
**I'm stuck on you baby, Stuck on you baby **(Estoy atascado en ti baby, atascado en ti baby)****  
**And I might need help **(Y voy a necesitar ayuda)****  
**Cause I can't think of nothing else **(Porqué no logró pensar en algo más)****  
**You got me stuck on stupid, Stuck on stupid for you **(Me tienes atrapado baby, atrapado por ti)****  
**Look what you do to me **(Mira lo qué haces en mi)****  
**  
It's confusing **(Es confuso)****  
**How you do it? **(¿Como lo hiciste?)****  
**It's like you take my heart and glue it to your soul **(Es como sí hubieras tomado mi corazón y lo hubieras pegado a tu alma)****  
**Yeah baby. **(Sí, baby)**  
And I'll do anything for you**, (Y haría lo qué fuera por ti)****  
**Oh you know that much it's true **(Oh y tu sabes que es cierto)****  
**Girl I'm so in love, I'm stupid **(Nena, estoy tan enamorado. Ando estúpido)****  
**  
They say everybody plays the fool sometimes **(Dicen que todo el mundo hace de tonto alguna vez)****  
**And if I got to, I don't mind **(Y si tengo que, no me importa)****  
**I'll be the best damn fool for you **(Voy hacer el mejor tonto por ti)****  
**No lie **(No es mentira)****  
**And girl I loose it every time **(Nena, me pierdo todo el tiempo)****  
**  
There's something about you, baby **(Es qué hay algo en ti, baby)****  
**And I swear that it drives me crazy **(Y juro qué me vuelve loco)****  
**I'm stuck on you baby, Stuck on you baby **(Estoy atascado en ti baby, atascado en ti baby)****  
**And I might need help **(Y voy a necesitar ayuda)****  
**Cause I can't think of nothing else **(Porqué no logró pensar en algo más)****  
**You got me stuck on stupid, Stuck on stupid for you **(Me tienes atrapado baby, atrapado por ti)****  
**Look what you do to me **(Mira lo qué haces en mi)****  
**  
If you told me to go rock climbing **(Sí me pides qué escale una montaña)**  
To prove my love to you **(Para probar mi amor por ti)****  
**You know I would've died trying **(Tú sabes que moriría tratando)****  
**Got everything to lose **(No tengo nada que perder)****  
**I'm gon' try to play it cool **(E intentaré de ser cool)****  
**The stupid things I do, I do it for you **(Las tontas cosas qué hago, la hago por ti)****  
**  
There's something about you, baby **(Es qué hay algo en ti, baby)****  
**And I swear that it drives me crazy **(Y juro qué me vuelve loco)****  
**I'm stuck on you baby, Stuck on you baby **(Estoy atascado en ti baby, atascado en ti baby)****  
**And I might need help **(Y voy a necesitar ayuda)****  
**Cause I can't think of nothing else **(Porqué no logró pensar en algo más)****  
**You got me stuck on stupid, Stuck on stupid for you **(Me tienes atrapado baby, atrapado por ti)****  
**Look what you do to me **(Mira lo qué haces en mi)****  
**  
Lloraba.. pero no era de tristeza. Era de alegría. Porqué sentía en mi corazón, que la decisión que tome era la correcta. Después de que Brandon cantará. Nos quedamos unas horas abrazados en mi terraza. Hablando de todo un poco. Luego el se fue y yo bueno he tomado una decisión, más bien DOS.

**CONTINUARA..****  
**  
**Este capítulo fue muy musical.. ¿Qué les ha parecido?****  
****Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo. **

**¿Cuáles serán esas decisiones de Stella? Les voy a dar una pista... **

**Una de las decisiones.. es como un deseo de Brandon :O! **

**Espero reviews haber si de verdad leyeron y el siguiente capítulo irá dedicado a la primera que adivine.**

Aquí les voy a decir las canciones por si desean descargarlas :)

Primera canción: Ne-Yo - Let Me Love You.  
Segunda canción: Beautiful Goodbye - Maroon 5.  
Tercera canción: Sad - Maroon 5.  
Cuarta canción (La que cantó Brandon): Stuck On Stupid - Chris Brown. 


	5. Chapter 5

¡HOLA! ¿Como están? Yo no muy bien, mi crush no me tira señales de humo de que le gusto o algo :C  
Pero bueno.. sigamos con lo importante, el siguiente capitulo de Enfermedad.  
Quiero agradecer a Lira12, MVVA, y Camuusmiler por sus reviews, de verdad muchas gracias. Pero que no adivinaron. Pues "los regalos de la mamá" eso era algo que quería Stella, no Brandon. Pero bueno.. aquí les va el siguiente capítulo.

-

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente contenta, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y todo estaba como debía ser. Cuando al fin me levanté de mi cama y fui a duchar. Estaba pensando seriamente como hablar con mi papá. Después de unos minutos de que salí después del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.  
Me coloque un suéter blanco de tira con un pantalón pegado color verde. Me lo puse con mis respectivos botines negros y mi cartera negra. Agarré unos aretes de color naranja. Un collar largo que tenía un dije en forma de estrella del mismo color que los aretes y me coloque el anillo que me regaló Brandon. Agarré mi cartera negra y salí. Cuando bajaba las escaleras escuche a mi papá que estaba en la cocina. Fui hasta allá y estaba desayunando, mientras Nana lavaba algunos platos sucios.

Buenos días, - dije para llamar la atención de estos.

Buenos días, Stella - me dijo mi Nana.

Buenos días, pequeña - me hablo mi papá. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a mi Nana. Me senté en la silla alado a la que estaba mi papá y lo mire fijamente.

Papá yo... -

No tengo plata - me dijo.

No te iba a pedir dinero - dije, no lo necesito para eso son las tarjetas de crédito.

Lo sé, sólo que así pasa en la television y quería decírtelo - me respondió. Me reí un poco. Y volví a mirarlo - ¿que pasa pequeña? - me pregunto.

Es queee... - dije en ese tono que usamos cuando queremos pedirles algo a nuestros padres. Estaba lista para mi primera decisión - ¿te acuerdas que me debes un regalo de mi cumpleaños? Que me dijiste que eligiera un lugar del mundo.

Sí ¿ya sabes a donde quieres? -

Sipidipi. - dije de un mundo inocente.

¿a donde? -

Me acerqué a su oído y le dije en tono que sólo él pudiera escucharme. No quiero que Nana escuche.

¿Y porqué quieres ir para allá, Stella? -

Sólo quiero ir, y quiero 2 boletos de avión. Por favor - le dije. Sabía que si le decia él verdadero motivo no lo aceptaría.

El suspiro - vale, tú regalo. - me dijo. Sonreí y mi Nana ya había colocado mi taza de té al frente mío. Comencé a tomarlo animadamente. Mi primera decisión ha sido completada. Ahora sólo falta la otra.

Tocaron el timbre - esa debe ser Bloom. Nos vemos - dije, levantándome de mi puesto y yendo hacia la puerta. Cuando abrí si se trataba de Bloom. Tenía unos pantalones negros ajustados al cuerpo y una camisa de tira del mismo color negra pero traía un abrigo color blanco. Traía botas celestes y cartera del mismo color.

Hey! Te ves bien - le dije con una sonrisa.

Gracias - fue todo lo que respondió - ¿lista para el colegio?

Sí - dije con un entusiasmo.

Caminamos hasta el colegio y como siempre nos encontramos con Flora en la entrada esperando por nosotras.

Hola Flora ¿como estas? - pregunto Bloom.

Estoy muy bien ¿ustedes? - dijo Flora.

Yo bien - respondí

Igual yo - respondió Bloom. Comenzamos a caminar hasta nuestro respectivo salon de clases. Dimos clases, eran repasos de todo lo que dimos este año. Yo estaba esperando a la señorita Griselda. Sí, lo sé. estare loca. Pero estaba esperando su clase. Cuando al fin nos toco, entró esa mujer por la puerta posando su mirada en casa una de nosotras.

Buenas tardes, jovencitas - dijo.

Buenas tardes, señorita Griselda - dijimos todas al unísono.

Bien, yo hoy. - comenzó a hablar la profesora Griselda - no dare clases. Les voy a dedicar el día de hoy para que una por una vaya a la dirección. Y busque su papel de la Universidad a la cual desean entrar. La primera en ir sera Katrina.

Ay, ¿porqué yo? - pregunto la mencionada. La profesora Griselda la miro levantando una ceja - perdón, ya voy.

La chica salió y a los 5 minutos regreso.  
- puede comenzar a escribir sus ideas para su charla. - dijo la profesora. Fue llamando una por una y..

Stella Solaria, su turno -

Me levanté de mi puesto dirigiendome a la direccion. Allí había un mesa en todo el centro. Con tenían varias filas de nombres de Universidades. La universidad Belivix, Ninfea, Navarro, entre otras. Trague saliva. Era una decisión un poco difícil. Pues ese papel definiría mi futuro. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarré mi papel y salí. Cuando llegue a mi salón de clases la profesora me dijo lo mismo que a todas.

Puedo comenzar a escribir sus ideas - asenti con la cabeza y me senté en mi puesto. Saque mi pluma favorita, esa que escribí en morada. Y saque una página. Comencé a llenar los datos normales: Nombre, Apellido, Edad, Fecha de Nacimiento, etc.

Cuando termine de llenar esos datos, estaba en la página que había sacado para poner mis ideas. Levante la vista y ya había llegado Bloom. La profesora le dijo lo mismo

Escriba sus ideas - ella asintió y cuando se sentó en su puesto comenzó a escribir de una manera tan rápida como si estuviera inspirada. Yo suspire, aún no escribía ninguna idea. Mire a Flora y también estaba escribiendo. Me pregunto ¿que universidad habrá escogido?. Volví a mirar mi página dónde puse por título "Charla de Universidad" no decía más nada. No tenía ninguna idea. Suspire. Cuando la última chica ya había entrado de buscar su página. La campana de salida comenzó a sonar. La profesora Griselda que estaba sentada en la silla de su pupitre, levantó la mirada.

Ya pueden retirarse - dijo. Todas comenzamos a levantarnos y comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas para guardarlas en nuestras respectivas carteras. Pude escuchar como todas hablaban acerca de sus ideas.

Hey - me llamaron, era Bloom. Eso hizo que saliera de mis pensamiento - no te vi escribiendo ¿algún problema?

Sonreí nerviosa - tal vez no tengo mucha imaginación. Quizás improvise como hago siempre - dije. Flora se acercó a nosotras.

¿Nos vamos? - pregunto. Bloom y yo asistimos con la cabeza.

Comenzamos a salir. Y pregunté - ¿a que hora Universidad piensas ir, Flora?

He decidido en entrar en la Universidad de Greenwood. Es una universidad donde aprendes sobre la naturaleza. Quizás habrá una Floreria. - respondió.

Eso es genial - dijo Bloom.

Totalmente - dije dándole un abrazo a Flora.

Comenzamos a caminar. Bloom y yo decidimos acompañar a Flora hasta su casa caminando. Así hablamos durante todo el camino.

Adios Flora - nos despedimos Bloom y yo al mismo tiempo.

Bloom y yo fuimos hasta mi casa primero ya que era la que quedaba un poco más cerca por el camino que escogimos.

Estoy un poco nerviosa por la charla del Miércoles, son sólo 2 días para pensar - comenzó a decir Bloom.

Sí, igual yo. Muy poco tiempo -

Aunque, no creo que para ti. Llevas toda tu vida diciendo que querías entrar a la Universidad Ninfea - me dijo.

Sí pero.. - no pude terminar de hablar mi celular comenzó a sonar. Cuando lo agarró era una llamada de mi papá.- Hola papá. ¿Ya los tienes? Perfecto, gracias. Ya estoy afuera de la casa. Ok. Te veo en la noche, adiós. Igual yo.

¿tú papá? - pregunto Bloom.

Sí, - fue todo lo que dije - bueno, Bloom. Te veo el Miércoles.

¿el miércoles? Pero mañana hay clases. - dijo.

No ire, quiero quedarme en casa pensando bien mi charla de la profesora Griselda. - fue todo lo que dije.

Ella me miro no muy segura de mi decisión pero suspiró - de acuerdo, te veo el Miércoles. - ella siguió su camino hasta su casa.

Yo salude a Nana y subí hasta mi habitación. Saque el mismo papel donde debía colocar mis ideas sobre la charla y NADA. estaba sin ninguna idea. Tocaron mi puerta.

Adelante -

Stella la comida ya está lista - era Nana.

Ahorita no tengo hambre. Ponla en él microondas. Estoy haciendo tarea - dije sin levantar la vista del papel. Pasaron varias horas y yo seguía sin escribir nada. ¿que me está pasando? Son sólo ideas y no tengo ninguna? Cuando vi el reloj ya eran las 5. Suspire. Hoy no vería a Brandon, debo pensar bien esto. Agarré mi celular y le escribí un mensaje.

"Para: Brandon  
De: Stella

Cariño, hoy no podré verte. Estoy con lo de la charla de las Universidades que te comenté hace unos días. Te quiero, te veo el Miércoles."

A los minutos me llegó un mensaje, agarró mi IPhone y veo que era un mensaje de Brandon.

"Para: Stella  
De: Brandon

De acuerdo, princesa. Suerte con tu trabajo. No olvides que te quiero"

Sonreí. - no sabes cuanto yo también te quiero.

Me levanté de la silla de mi escritorio y comencé a caminar hasta mi armario. Lo abrí y comencé a buscar mi toga. Estaba colgada alrededor de un plástico para que no se arrugara o marchará. Ll saque y fui hasta mi espejo tamaño completo. Lo vi por encima mirando al espejo.

Sólo 4 días más y te voy a usar. Bueno, eso si paso el examen de Griselda - suspire. Sí no pasó ese examen, me debo olvidar de mi graduación. Y necesito graduarme. Decidí dejar el las ideas por un tiempo y me dispuse a ver una película era "Cartas de Amor".

La película me conmovió. Pues trataba de una pareja de esposos que estaba locamente enamorada. Pero tuvieron un accidente. Y la chica perdió la memoria. Recordaba todo menos a su esposo. Y comenzó a sentir cosas por su ex pareja. Su esposo hacia lo posible porqué ella lo recordará pero ella seguía sin poder recordarlo. Se divorciaron porqué ella lo pidió. Y el no quería pues la amaba. Pero accedió porqué le importaba su felicidad. Aún cuando quisiera estar con su antigua pareja. Se separon por un tiempo y volvieron a encontrarse. Y volvieron a salir pero la chica jamás se acordó de él. Él tuvo que volver a enamorarla. Muy linda ¿no? Al final de la película dijo que estaba basada en hechos reales. Me seque las lágrimas que tuve por culpa de la película y vi la hora ya eran las 6:56pm. Baje porqué mi estómago ya estaba comenzando hacer sonidos. Nana ya se había ido. Fui al microondas y calente la comida que me había dejado. Me senté en el comedor y escuche como se abria la puerta.

Llegue - grito. era mi papá.

Estoy en la cocina - grite un poco para que me escuchara. Él vino a donde esta a yo. Y me saludó con un beso en la frente.

¿esta todo bien? - me pregunto.

Bueno, es que ando confundida -

¿porqué? - dijo sentándose alado mío.

Es por un examen que tengo. -

¿de que trata? - volvió a preguntar.

Sobre hacer una charla de porque queremos escoger la carrera de nuestras vidas -

¿Y cuál es el problema? - pregunto

¿que no se porqué la quiero escoger? -

Él sonrio de forma paternal

Dime Papá ¿que te hizo saber que querías ser médico? - le pregunté

Pues.. querer ayudar a las personas. - fue todo lo que me dijo - uno hace algo es porqué le apasiona. No es bueno hacer algo simplemente por hacer. La persona debe tener una razón, una motivación. Algo por lo cual quieres levantarte cada día a trabajar - me dijo.

Gracias, papá. Permiso. – me levante deje el plato en el fregadero

Los boletos te los doy el Viernes, en tu graduación como pediste – me dijo cuando ya estaba saliendo de la cocina,

Asenti con la cabeza y me fui a mi cuarto. Me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo mi papá. Ya no quería pensar, extrañaba a Brandon. Para intentar dejar de pensar me fui a dar una ducha de agua caliente y me coloque la pijama. Y me dormi.

A la mañana siguiente me levante mas pegada a mi cama que nunca. Cuando veo el reloj ya eran 12 del medio dia. Suspire pesadamente y me dispongo en darme una ducha hoy si tenia que ir a ver a Brandon, esto de no verlo un dia me parecio horrible. Ugh, tambien tengo que hacer las ideas de la charla y presentarlo mañana. Un revoltijo comenzo a crearce en mi estomago. 3 Dias. Solo 3 días.

Cuando me ducho y me coloco ropa, bajo para comer algo estaba comenzando mi estomago hacer sonidos extraños.

Hola Nana ¿Qué hay de comer? – pregunte entrando a la cocina

¿Stella? ¿No deberias estar en el colegio? –

No fui –

¿Y porque no? –

Tengo que terminar la famosa charla de mañana que es muy importante –

Ah, entiendo. No hay nada listo pero ya mismo me pongo a hacerte algo de comer – me dijo regalandome una sonrisa, esa vieja mujer es un amor de persona. Pense.

Despues de esperar unos pancakes con un vaso de jugo de naranja. Y comerlos volvi a subir a mi habitación. Vi la pagina que aun estaba llamando a gritos que debia escribir. Suspire. Fui a sentarme en la silla de mi escritorio, agarre mi pluma de la suerte. Esa que escribe en morado.

¿Por qué quiero estudiar esto? – me pregunte en voz alta. Ignore la pagina nuevamente y me levante y me dispuse a ver un rato televisión, me llego un mensaje de texto. Era de Brandon.

"Para: Stella. De: Brandon

¿Te parece si voy a tu casa?"

Sonrei, y respondi

"Para: Brandon De: Stella"

Me parece perfecto"

No recibi contestación y cuando veo a mi mesita de noche la hora ya eran las 4. Oh Dios, como pasa el tiempo de rapido. Vi lo que traia puesto, era una vieja camisa gris que decia "I LOVE ITALY" y un short tambien medio gastado.

No puedo ver a Brandon vestida asi – me dije a mi misma. Fui hasta mi guardarropa. Agarre un short de color blanco y un sueter que dejaba ver mis hombros al descubierto color negro con un corazon de color rojo. Me puse mis converse de color rojo y mi cabello suelto. Me puse delineador negro y un poco de brillo. Mi respectivo perfume Channel Nº5. el timbre comenzo a sonar y baje rapidamente porque sabia que era Brandon.

Error mio, era Flora y Bloom.

Hey, vinimos a darte la visita – me dijo Bloom con una sonrisa.

Pense que era Brandon. – dije,

¿Brandon viene? – dijo Flora – Si quieres, nos vamos. Es que quisimos visitarte como no fuiste al colegio hoy.

No, no tranquilas. Pasen, podemos los 4 ir a hablar un rato a la cabaña que hay mi terraza. – dije. Mis amigas pasaron y fuimos a la terraza. Nos fuimos a la terraza. Y caminamos hasta la cabaña que habia. Habia una barbacoa, unas sillas de color crema a juego con una mesa de centro, eran de 4 sillas y dos hamacas. Mis amigas me comenzaron a contar lo que hicieron en el colegio el dia de hoy, y no fue nada interesante. El timbre volvio a sonar, veo la hora 6:01 pm. Que exacto es. Pense.

Permiso, ya vuelvo – le dije a mis amigas. Ellas siguieron hablando. Y yo camine para dentro de la casa. Vi a Nana que estaba barreando la cocina y fui hasta alla.

Nana ¿crees que podrias hacer algun aperitivo para nosotros? – le pregunte.

Claro que si – me respondio. Yo segui caminando hasta la puerta y la abri. Era Brandon.

Hola Princesa – dijo acercandose a mi para darme un beso. Yo le correspondi.

Hola, entra. Las chicas estan en la terraza. Espero no te moleste –

No para nada, Flora y Bloom me caen muy bien - me respondio

El me siguió hasta la terraza donde estabas las chicas.

Hola Brandon . dijeron Flora y Bloom al mismo.

Hola chicas – respondio el. Bloom estaba acostada en una de las hamacas y Flora estaba sentada en una de las sillas. Brandon se sento en una silla cercana a Flora. Y yo me sente en la hamaca comenzamos a hablar y Nana regreso con varios aperitivos. Comimos hablamos, pusimos algo de musica hasta que se hizo las 8:30.

Flora y Brandon se retiraron pues ambos debian tomar sus medicinas. Yo me quedo sola con Bloom

Bloom – la llame, ella me miro - ¿Vamos juntas en la charla de mañana?

¿te has metido en la uni… -

Sí, ¿vamos juntas? – pregunte

Sí claro, - hablamos un poco de lo que podiamos decir el dia de mañana – mi segunda decision ha sido tomada.

Bloom se retiro y yo me quede sola. Ayude a Nana a recoger las cosas y fregarlas. Debo aprender hacer estas cosas del hogar. Pense. La noche paso rapido, no pude pegar un ojo cuando ya estaba en mi habitación lista para dormir. Me sentia nerviosa por el dia de mañana. Nuestra charla era en la primera. Cuando al fin logre conciliar el sueño, como a las 3 horas mi alarma sono. Me levante a regañadientes y quise vestirme un poco de acuerdo a lo que queria. A pesar de que Griselda dijo que nada de vestuarios, un poco de ayuda extra no me vendria mal. Me duche con agua fria para quitarme el sueño. Cuando Sali me coloque unos jeans blancos que daban estilo de que estaban rotos pero era parte del look, agarre un sueter blanco de tira y unas converse negras. Agarre mi cartera guess negra y Sali.

Bloom me estaba esperando afuera y nos dirigimos al colegio. Cuando llegamos al aula de clases pude ver en todas las chicas algo de nerviosismo. Sono la campana. Todas nos comenzamos a sentar en nuestros respectivos puestos. La profesora Griselda a los 2 segundas después de sonar la campana habia entrado.

Anna McGuare, tu primero – todas vimos a la chica, y vimos como se ponia mas nerviosa. Ella se levanto y comenzo a hablar de porque queria estudiar en la Universidad Sirenix, pues queria ser biologa marina, etc. La profesora Griselda no decia ninguna palabra. Simplemente apuntaba en su libreta y cuando la chica termino simplemente dijo – Sientate.

¿Acaso no puede decir algo como "Buen trabajo" para darnos una esperanza de que lo hicimos bien?

Isabella Maddox, siguiente – la mencionada se levanto e hizo lo suyo con el paso de las estudiantes todas nos fuimos relajando, menos yo. Ya habian pasado 5 chicas. – Stella Solaria, sigues tu.

Un nerviosismo paso por todo mi cuerpo. Bloom tambien se levanto conmigo, pude ver como la profesora Griselda levantaba una ceja – Un grupo de dos, esto sera interesante. – fue todo lo que dije, trague con fuerza.

Bloom y yo nos colocamos al frente del salon. Y Bloom comenzo a hablar.

Buenas días, estudiante y profesora Griselda. Hoy mi compañera Stella Solaria y yo Bloom Domino vamos a hablarles de porque nosotras queremos estudiar en la Universidad Belivix – dijo Bloom

Apenas dijo esa Universidad todas fijaron su mirada en mi, hasta la profesora Griselda – con que Belivix. – dije la profesora. Y comence a hablar yo.

Como podran saber la Universidad Belivix es una Universidad especializada en la rama de Medicina. Es la misma Universidad donde mi padre Radius Solaria estudio. No quiero estudiar aquí porque mi padre tambien estudio alli. No. Como todas deben saber yo queria ser Diseñadora de Moda, seguir los pasos de mi madre y poder continuar con su marca MOONLIGHT. Pero en estos ultimos meses he cambiado de opinión. – Mire a Bloom para que continuara por mi.

Ambas hemos cambiado de opinión este año, pues hemos tenido muchos eventos en el trascurso de este año que nos da una razon de estudiar en Belivix. Queremos ayudar a muchas personas. Muchos dicen ¿Por qué quieres estudiar medicina si a la final no te daran las gracias a ti, le daran las gracias a Dios? Dicen que las personas no ven el sacrificio que uno como persona hizo para poder ayudarlos. Yo les respondo por mi pueden darles las gracias al Dios del Spaguetti. Yo me siento satisfecha conmigo misma de saber que yo pude ayudarlos. – Bloom me miro a mi para que siguiera hablando.

Quiero estudiar aquí, porque quiero ser el angel de la guardia de mas de una persona. Quiero poder ayudarlos. Hacia solo de una gripe, hasta poder curar un cancer – comence a mirar fijamente a Flora – o quien sabe encontrar la cura de alguna enfermedad que aun no tiene cura. –

Gracias – dijo Bloom. Hubo un silencio. Nadie decia nada. Hasta que alguien aplaudio. Era la profesora Griselda. Se habia levantado de su silla para aplaudirnos a nosotras. Luego se paro Flora con una sonrisa radiante. Y luego las demas.

Buen trabajo. Sientense – dijo la profesora Griselda. Bloom y yo nos fuimos a sentar y como nos sentabamos una alado de la otra chocamos cinco por nuestro trabajo. Después de que las otras chicas terminaron. La profesora Griselda se paro.

Quiero decir que me han impresionado el dia de hoy, una mas que otras. Pero las felicito a todas. Creo que vere a mas de una cuando esten en la Universidad. – dijo la profesora. Una chica llamada Camila levanto la mano – digame

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunto

Soy profesora de Anatomia por las tardes en el colegio Belivix - ¿Qué? Dijimos todas. – y debo confesarles que sere mas estricta de lo que soy en este colegio. Me han escuchado señorita Domino y señorita Solaria. – dijo mirandonos fijamente con una leve sonrisa.

¿¡PASE?! – dije en grito, ella me sonrio y asintió. No pude con la felicidad y me levante de mi puesto y la abrace. Cuando el dia termino me vi a las 6 con Brandon. Nos vimos debajo del arbol de mango donde fue nuestra primera cita.

¿Cómo te fue en tu examen importante? – me pregunto

Muy bien – respondi con una sonrisa.

¿Entraste a la Universidad Ninfea? Estoy tan contento por ti Stella – dijo abrazandome.

No, no entre a Ninfea – se comenzo a separar de mi

¿Entonces a donde? –

A Belivix –

Pero esa es una Universidad de.. –

Medicina – le interrumpi

¿Por qué? ¿No querias estudiar Diseño? – pregunto

Si, queria. Tu mismo lo has dicho. Pero quiero estudiar medicina porque quiero poder ayudarte – le dije mirandolos a los ojos. El comenzo a sonreir y me dio un beso.

Sabes que tengo la mejor novia del mundo? – me dijo.

¿En serio? Pues yo tambien tengo el mejor novio del mundo – dije dandole otro beso.

Las horas pasaron y el me acompaño hasta la casa. Cuando llegue ya mi papa estaba en la casa. Estaba en la sala, al parecer estaba usando su laptop usando sus gafas. Me acerque a el y me sente alado suyo.

Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue en tu charla? – me pregunto

Muy bien, me aceptaron – dije con una sonrisa.

¿En serio? Oh Stella estoy orgulloso de ti. Estoy seguro que tu madre tambien lo estaria. Estas siguiendo sus pasos. – me dijo dejando su laptop y mirandome.

Mi sonrisa desaparecio – Entre a la Universidad pero no a Ninfea.

Me miro con duda - ¿a que Universidad?

Belivix, quiero estudiar Medicina – le dije.

Me sonrio – sigo estando orgulloso de tu decision.

Continue hablando con el un rato y luego me fui a habitación. El siguiente dia fue igual de tranquilo. Nos dejaron salir temprano del colegio para poder alistarnos para la entrega de diplomas del dia siguiente. El mismo Viernes en la mañana para ser exactos 10 todas las graduandas escuchando el discurso de la mejor de la clase que era Bloom. Ya nos habian entregado nuestros diplomas estaba sentada en mi puesto escuchando a Bloom. Estaba con mi toga negra sentada y comence a mirar al publico. Vi a mi papá, Brandon, Sky, y Helia, hasta mi Nana la invite a que me vieran entregar el diploma.

Lo logramos – dijo terminando Bloom antes de agarrar su pica **(Notas del Autor: O como le digan en su pais).** Tirarlo al aire y todas las demas hicimos lo mismo. Al fin una etapa de nuestros a finalizado. Solo falta una. Mire a Brandon después de tirar mi pica y lo unico que pude pensar es "Solo dame unos años mas, Brandon. Voy a encontrar algo que pueda ayudarte". Me acerque a mi papá, me dio un abrazo. Vi a Bloom con sus padres al igual que Flora.

Estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo mi papá.

Ya eres todo una mujer – se le escucho decir a mi Nana. Bloom se acerco a mi, venia con Sky.

Hey! Stella, felicidades – dijo abrazando a Bloom.

Gracias. – respondi

Brandon que estaba un poco lejos se comenzo a acerca a mi. Me dio un beso.

Estoy mas que orgulloso. Me siento digno de ser tu novio – me dijo. Nos estabamos acercando a darnos un beso pero alguien tosio. Cuando busco con la mirada, era mi padre.

Stella, tu regalo de graduación – de su bolsillo saco la llave de un auto – tu propio Mercedes Bens.

¿en serio? Gracias papá – me hice la sorprendida pero ya Nana me habia dicho de esta sorpresa.

Y… ten – dijo sacando de su otro bolsillo dos boletos. Me importaba mas que el auto. Me acerque el agarre las llave y los boletos y le di un abrazo. Mire a Brandon con malicia.

Gracias papá me voy.. YA! – dije, me acerque a Brandon. Y le agarre la mano. Me acerque a mis amigas – me voy, regreso en 2 dias.

¿A dónde vas? Pensabamos en celebrar – dijo Bloom, que estaba ya con Flora y Helia y tambien Sky.

Le guiñe el ojo – en dos dias vamos a volver a celebrar. – me aleje de ellas agarrando la mano de Brandon.

¿A dónde vamos? – me pregunto Brandon.

No le respondi. Cuando estabamos ya en la salida pude ver el auto que mi papá habia comprado para mi. Era un mercedes blanco. Me encanto. Me acerque a el y mire a Brandon fijamente. Le enseñe los boletos de avion.

¿Nos vamos de viaje? – pregunto. Yo asenti con la cabeza - ¿A dónde? – volvio hacer otra pregunta.

A Las Vegas. Casemonos, Brandon –

**CONTINUARA…**

**Y aquí el siguiente capitulo de Enfermedad. Espero les haya gustado. Quiero informarles que la PRIMERA decision era "Entrar a la Universidad Belivix" y la SEGUNDA decision era el deseo de Brandon. En el capitulo 1 Brandon dice que quisiera casarce. Y Stella quiere cumplir eso. **

**Debo informarles que el siguiente capitulo sera para MAYORES DE EDAD.**

**Gracias por leer. Espero reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Soy mala. Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no es mi intención, ando en exámenes en mi Universidades y a eso súmenle mi trabajo. A veces me acuesto a las 3 am estudiando para levantare a las 7 am. No he tenido el tiempo como para poder escribir. Pero.. dentro de poco ya estaré de vacaciones así que, QUIZÁS actualice un poco más rápido.**

**Sin más que decir, a leer.**

Al fin, me estaba casando con el hombre que amo. Y no pienso dejar que su enfermedad evite que tanto Brandon como yo, seamos felices. Después de mi graduación Brandon y yo nos montamos en el carro que mi papi me compro. Fue una sorpresa para él pero no se negó. Era lo que ambos queríamos. Estaba ya en la capilla de las Vegas con un rápido vestido blanco que compramos cuando llegamos. No salió NADA costoso pues era muy simple, es mas parecía un vestido como para estar en la playa, era hasta las rodillas y la parte de arriba era en tiras simples, pero la parte de abajo que fue lo que me guste del vestido era que tenia una segunda capa mas delgada en la parte de abajo donde estaba lleno de brillantina. Brandon que ya estaba formar por el tema de graduación no tuvo que cambiarse ni nada. Tenia un elegante esmoquin color negro, con una camisa por dentro color blanca con su respectiva corbata de igual color que su esmoquin, zapatos negros y su cabello chocolate como siempre lo ha tenido.

Stella Solaria, ¿acepta usted a Brandon Eracklyon para amarlo, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? – seguía hablando el padre.

En la enfermedad – dijo Brandon muy por lo bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara.

Sonrei y le guiñe el ojo – Acepto.

Brandon Eracklyon, ¿acepta usted a Stella Solaria para amarla, respetarla , en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? – le pregunto ahora el padre a Brandon.

El sonrio – Por supuesto que acepto.

Bueno yo los declaro Marido y Mujer puede besar… – Brandon no dejo que el padre terminara de decir la ultima oración, el ya estaba besándome. Me sorprendi pero de igual manera le correpondi a su beso lleno de pasión pude escuchar como a pesar de que nos estuviéramos besando el padre dijo "besar a la novia". Sonreí para mis adentros por lo desesperado que estaba Brandon. Después de unos minutos, Brandon y yo nos separamos por la falta de aire. El me miro con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Puso su frente con la mia. Y seguía sonriendo.

Stella de Eracklyon, me gusta como suena. – dijo

A mi también – dije también con una sonrisa. El agarro mi mano izquierda y la beso con sus labios. Dejando ver un gran diamante que también se compro a un ultimo momento. No permitio que lo pagara con mi tarjeta de crédito. Lo pago el. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y caminamos a fuera de la capilla. Nos dirigíamos al hotel donde nos habíamos quedado "Paradise Palace" era su nombre. Cuando entramos nos saludaron amablemente en la recepción, eran las 7 de la noche. Entramos al elevador. Y colocamos el numero del piso donde estaba nuestro habitación. 14. Era el numero. Como la fecha. 14 de Diciembre.

Ya que nos casamos déjame hacer esto como se debe – me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Lo mire con una cara de confusión.

¿Qué quie… -

No dejo que terminara de hablar me cargo en sus brazos a lo estilo boda. – déjame cargar a la novia – termino de decir. Yo sonreí y con una mano que tenia colocada alrededor de su cuello. Lo acerco mas a mis labios para asi poder besarlo. La puerta del elevador se abrió y Brandon y yo separamos nuestros labios. El siguió cargándome hasta la habitación.

**(ESCENAS SIGUIENTES SOLO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD.)**

Me deposito suavemente en la cama. Y se coloco encima de mi.

Stella, no podemos – me dijo el a unos centímetros de distancia de mis labios.

Si, si podemos. – me lo quite de encima y me levante de la cama. Buscando el pantalón con el que había venido para aca, cuando lo encontré busque en los bolsillos y lo apreté en mi mano. Me acerque a el, de una manera provocativa. Moviendo mis caderas al andar. El estaba sentado en la cama asi que me agache un poco para poder quedar a su nivel. Le agarre un mano. Y los pequeños paquetes los deje en su mano. El los miro sorprendidos y luego me miro a mi.

Condones – dije yo, estoy segura que mi cara estaba sonrojada pues la sentía arder.

Y dos – dijo él. Su rostro también comenzaba a enrojecerse un poco.

Sí, mejor cuidado – dije yo. El sonrio y se acerco a besarme. Me agarro con la cintura con sus manos y con un movimiento rápido nuevamente estaba debajo de él. Podía sentir su virilidad en el medio de mis piernas aun con la ropa puesta. Senti sus lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en la cavidad de mi boca y con gusto lo accedi. Podía sentir su lengua jugando con la mia. E inspeccionando cada lugar de mi boca. Como por inercia baje una de mis manos hacia su virilidad y el solto un fuerte gemido. Con mis manos que temblaban un poco por el nerviosismo de mi primera vez, baje una de mis manos hacia el botón de su pantalón para asi desabrocharlo y a continuación comenze a bajar el siper. Confieso que escuchar ese sonido hizo que la parte intima de mi cuerpo se apretara para mis adentros. Nunca imagine que tal sonido podía ser tan excitante. Cuando hice esto toda su virilidad crecio mas, es como si aquel tela evitara que estuviera como debía estar.

Nunca imagine que seria tan grande – fue lo que pensé. Estaba muy nerviosa. El se ayudo a si mismo a bajarse poco a poco su pantalón hasta que este toco el suelo. No pude evitar no mirar sus bien formados glúteos. El me miro con una sonrisa coqueta. Y coloco una de sus manos atrás de mi espalda. Estaba buscando el siper de mi vestido, cuando lo encontró mire sus ojos y pude ver amor, deseo y pasión en ellos. Volvió a besarme con una pasión y al mismo tiempo con una dulzera. Nuevamente comenze a escuchar ese sonido del siper bajar, volvi a sentir como un hormigeo pasar por mis partes intimas pero para mi sorpresa no era la única, pues cuando estaba bajando levemente el siper pude sentir como su bóxer se oprimia mas hacia mi zona virgen.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho mas rápidamente, bajo lentamente mi vestido hasta que quede en ropa interior. Pude sentir su mirada subir y bajar sobre mi cuerpo. Me sentía su musa. el aun tenia puesto puesto la parte de arriba. Asi que me levante un poco de la cama y comencé a besar nuevamente sus labios, quería beber cada parte de ellos. Con mis manos las acerque a su cuello donde estaba su corbata y la fui aflojando hasta que cayo. Aun sin despegar mis labios de los suyos comenze a quitarle su chaqueta negra hasta que quedo simplemente con su camisa. Comencé a acercar ahora mis dedos hacia los botones de su camisa. Pero sentí sus manos encima de las mias.

Permíteme – me dijo él, el volvió a acostarme en la cama muy suavemente y comenzó nuevamente a besar mis labios con mucha ternura. Escuchaba como se soltaba cada uno de sus botones pero cuando iba en la cuenta numero tres, me perdi. Pues Brandon bajo hasta mi cuello, y yo no pude evitar ronronear. Sentir sus labios húmedos con su lengua traviesa en mi cuello, sentí como algo humeda comenzaba a estar en mi zona virgen. ¿Qué es eso que siento?.

El se separo de mi un poco y lo mire, no pude evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. ¿Por qué se detuvo? El me sonrio con ternura y era que debía quitarse la camisa. Estábamos los dos en ropa interior, baje mi mirada hacia su pecho, sus bien formados musculos. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Estaba nerviosa pero aun asi continuamos, Brandon tomo mi mano y la comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su abdomen, yo trague con lentitud mirando la mano de Brandon que sostenia la mia y a la vez observaba y sentía el atlético pecho y cada musculo de Brandon, aquel hombre del cual me había enamorado. Subi mi mirada y pude observar como aquellos tiernos ojos marrones brillaban con un brillo que no había visto antes en ellos. El se acerco mas a mi y eso hizo que mi mano se pegara mas a su abdomen. Por instinto intente separarme un poco de él pero fui detenida por sus musculosos brazos. Levante mi mirada y beso mis labios apasionadamente, el movimientos de sus labios en desesperación, apasionad y sensual, su lengua en un principio se paseaba sobre mis temblorosos movimientos. Y luego nuevamente se aventuro a adentrarse en la humeda cavidad de mi boca. Brandon me estrujaba en sus pecho y sus brazos, y yo me dejaba llevar animada por los ardientes y deliciosos labios de mi amado Esposo. Lo había deseado hacia ya un tiempo. Brandon y yo en un cuarto en medio de la noche y mostrarle al cielo como hacíamos al amor. Me Sali de mis pensamientos al sentir como quitaba ahora mi sostén y volviéndome apretar mas fuerte hacia su pecho. Yo me aferre a el deslizando mis manos por su musculosa espalda sintiendo como cada uno de estos el se sentaba mientras el seguía abrazandome con fuerza y me robaba el aliento con sus apasionadas besos. Brandon jadeaba haciendo que nuestros calidos alientos se volvieran uno en el interior de nuestras bocas. Quería hacerlo, quería sentirlo, quería estar tan cerca de el como fuerza posible, poder sentirme parte de su ser y que nuestros cuerpos se funden en ese calor que me abarazaba. El tomo una de mis manos hacia mi tanga y la apretó un poco colocándolas en mi propia cadera, no entendía porque Brandon retiraba sus manos de mi cuerpo.

Qui.. ta... te.. lo.. – dijo entre jadeos en mi oído, yo me quite la poca piel de ropa que me quedaba encima. Y el hizo lo mismo con su bóxer.

Brandon comenzó a dejar caer su calido aliento en mi cuello al besarlo, chuparlo, lamerlo y morderlo esporádicamente, yo ya me encontraba muy excitada. Se volvió a colocar encima de mi, y comenze a sentir su masculinidad que presionaba en mi viente. No pude evitar jadear al sentirlo tan duro y tibio. Iba a pedirle que parara, pero no pude. Mi cuerpo no me obedecia, y lo único que logro escapar de mis labios fue un suspiro inundado de placer.

Brandon –

Esto hizo que me estrujara mas entre sus brazos y comenzara a bajar su cabeza de mi cuello hacia mis pechos. Comenzó a mamarlos y a lamer mi pezón ya endurecido mientras me atraía mas hacia el dejando caer su aliento en mi enrojecido pecho al separarse un poco. Vi como me contemplaba y dejo el que estaba chupando desde en un inicio y se dirigio al otro para atenderlo de igual manera que el primero. No dejaba de jadear y de gemir el nombre de mi esposo. Me aferraba a su fuerte espalda y enredaba una de mis manos en su suave y chocolate cabello. Baje un poco mi cabezo y ver como Brandon chupaba mi pezón con sus ojos cerrados, ver como disfrutaba de mi hizo que mi excitación creciera aun mas. ¿habia algo mas excitante que esto? Se separo de mi otro pecho y me miraba, sentía mis labios rojos e hinchados por la cantidad de besos apasionados que nos dimos, creo que mi cuello también estaba rojo, y vi mis pechos también los tenia en un rojo carmesí. Pero lo vi a él, el quería tenerme asi. Brandon comenzó a bajar su cabeza dirigiéndose a mi intimidad pero lo detuve.

No – dije

El levanto la mirada suplicante – quiero… probarte…

Yo no quiero que hagas eso.. al menos.. no ahora.. no la primera vez – dije

¿te he lastimado Stella? – me pregunto. Yo me incline y lo abrace. El se acerco mas a mi y asi nos abrazamos mejor. No había una mejor sensación de esta en la vida, la sencacion de la piel del otro caliente y humeda contra su propia piel, sin nada entre nosotros. Me comencé a separar lentamente de el y le mire a los ojos, me perdi en su mirada. Después de unos instantes me hice para atrás y me acosté. Brandon hizo lo mismo, no sin antes colocarse aquellos empaques importantes en nuestra relación. Se coloco encima de mi para juntar nuestros cuerpos. Levante un poco mi cabeza y lo bese, pase mis manos por su espalda y lo jale hacia abajo. Sentí como Brandon se dejo llevar por mi, y bajo mas y comencé a sentir su masculinidad que se topaba con algo húmedo en mi, esta sensación hizo que me excitara mas. Comence a abrir mas mis piernas para él, Brandon se separo un poco y yo le mire con dulzura y lleve mis manos a su espalda, las deslize con suavidad un pco mas abajo hasta llegar a sus glúteos, vi a Brandon y pude ver como sonreía con malicia. Y bajaba para reanudar nuestros bes, ejerci presión en Brandon haciéndole bajar un poco y que su punta se adentrara en mi, gemi al igual que el. Me aferre mas fuertemente a el.

Lento – le susurre.

Levante mas mis caderas y sentí mas de el dentro de mi para luego bajar. El bajo a besarme y asi siguió yendo mas dentro de mi mientras que se aferraba mas a mi cuerpo. Yo jadee y Brandon se separo un poco, yo le mire un momento y sus ojos brillaba aun y su cara reflajaba dulzura y amor. Brandon comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera de mi, el sudor se aferraba a nuestros cuerpos y poco a poco yo le acompañaba siguiendo su ritmo. Lo fuimos aumentando, cuando el bajaba, yo subia mis caderas cada vez mas rápidamente, el ritmo se volvió mucho mas apresurado. Escuche a Brandon gemir sin cesar, sus fuertes bocanadas de aire estaban en su rostro, si me besaba o en mi cuello, si había bajado a besarme ahí. Yo me aferraba fuertemente a el y besaba su cuello cuando el besaba el mio. Y comenzó a empujar mas rápidamente y con mas fuerza, yo jadeaba siempre pensé que seria doloroso pero lo que sentía no se parecía en nada. Brandon me daba placer y mas placer. Ms gemidos aumentaban cada vez mas, Brandon se sostenia en sus brazos y asi no dejaba la mayor parte de su peso en mi cuerpo. Pero si las caderas para abajo… sentía que necesitaba algo, necesitaba mas. Estaba al borde de algp, mi placer coronaba, yo quería sentir que el fuera mas alla.. mucho mas.. el me apretó entre sus brazos con mucha mas fuerza y soltamos un fuerte gemido.

Te amo Stella – dijo después solto un leve gemido.

Brandon – y también un gemido lleno de placer salio de mis labios.

Sentia como ascendi al cielo acompañada de mi esposo, nuestros cuerpos convulsionaron inundados por placer. El sudor se aferraba a nuestros cuerpos. Brandon se derrumbo hacia un lado sin salir de mi, y me estrujo. Beso mi frente con suavidad y yo levante la vista y nos unimos en un suave y cariñoso beso. Brandon paso sus dedos sobre unos rebeldes cabellos que estaban en mi rostro que se pegaban por el sudor. Me hice un poco mas arriba y mordí suavemente su labio inferior. Brandon paso su pierna derecha sobre mi y me acerco asi mas a el. Enterro su nariz en mi cabello.

****Te amo Brandon – dije

Yo también te amo Mi Stella –

Mi cariñoso, tierno, romántico. Y sobre todo mio.. al igual que yo tuya – dije

Para siempre. Fui, soy, y sere tuyo para siempre Mi Stella – después de esto comenzó a besar sus labios nuevamente. Y sentí como se volvia a endurecer.

Pero ¿Qué? –

Eso es lo que me haces cuando me besas – dijo. Brandon se giro sobre mi nuevamene y me sornio con malicia – lista para mas?

¿Mas? -

Claro ¿no quieres? – pregunto

Sí pero,¿puedes? –

Claro que puedo – volvió a sonreir con malicia. Yo sonreí y el comenzó nuevamente a moverse dentro de mi.**  
**

**(DESDE AQUÍ LOS MENORES DE EDAD TAMBIEN PUEDEN LEER)**

Volvimos hacer el amor y sin darme cuenta cai rendida en el sueño, me levante a la mañana siguiente. Y no vi a Mi Brandon alado mio. Frunci el ceño ¿Dónde estará?

Me levanto estaba desnuda, agarre su camisa blanca que estaba tirada en el suelo. Y me la coloque y comencé a caminar afuera de la habitación. Lo vi sentado poniendo el desayuno en mesita que tenia un pequeño jarrón con rosas rojas.

Brandon – lo llame

El levanto la vista y me mira – te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama. Pero ya te levantaste

Sonrei, me case con un hombre hermoso. Pensé. Me acerque a el y le di un beso – buenos días, esposito.

El sonrio después del beso – buenos días, mi bella esposa. Ven siéntate, pedi comida.

Me sente como el pidió y comenzamos a comer. La mañana paso rápidamente. Cuando ya nos habíamos bañado y estábamos de camino a casa en el avión. Recordé.

Brandon, tomastes las pastillas ayer? – pregunte preocupada.

Sí, - dijo tomando mi mano y depositando un beso – las tome cuando te dormiste.

Cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos a la casa de Bloom. Cuando les envie el mensaje de que había llegado, ella me respondio que estaban todos reunidos en su casa.

¿QUE? Te casaste y no me invitastes – dijo Bloom con puchero.

Pero felicidades Brandon – dijo Helia, estábamos todos reunidos en la sala de Bloom. –

Ya eres parte de la familia Stella. – dijo SKy que estaba alado de Bloom.

Es una tristeza que no nos hayas invitado a tu boda Stella – dijo Flora con un leve tono de tristeza – pero que hermoso anillo tienes.

Gracias - dije extendiendo mi mano para que lo pudieran ver mejor.

Pero te perdistes del baile de graduación – dijo Bloom. – nos tomamos muchos fotos y faltaban tu.

Tranquila Bloom. Creo que Stella recibió su propia noche – dijo Sky, esto hizo que me sonrojara y todos comenzaron a reir.

Y ya tu papá lo sabe? – pregunto Flora.

No – dije

Pero le diremos hoy, - hablo Brandon – también le diremos que iremos a vivir juntos. – termino de decir Brandon con una sonrisa

La tarde paso muy tranquilo. A pesar de que mis amigas estaban un poco tristes porque no las lleve a mi boda improvisada. Me perdonaron y Sky ahora me dice "cuñadita". Llego la noche y me fui a casa acompañada de Brandon. Abri la puerta, vi la hora 7 de la noche.

Cuando llegue mi papá ya estaba en la casa, estaba en la cocina. Camine con Brandon agarrados de mano. Mi papá hablaba con Nana. Cuando me vio sonrio pero bajo su mirada a mi mano izquierda y vio el gran anillo y se puso serio.

¿Y ese anillo? – pregunto

Me case – dije con un leve tono nervioso.

No me dijistes que te ibas a casar – dijo.

Pero felicidades, - dijo Nana

Gracias – dije yo

Nana, estoy hablando con Stella – dijo mi padre aun serio.

Yo… - no continue hablando pues vi una lagrima caer del ojo derecho de mi papá – pero papi no llores. Es la mejor decisión que he tomado. Estoy casada con el hombre que amo y…

Me recuerdas tanto a mi y a tu madre. No tranquila, estoy bien. Simplemente me es difícil aceptar que mi bebé ya es toda una mujer. Siento que es dejavu – me dijo

Dejavu? – dijimos Brandon y yo al mismo tiempo.

Yo también me case con tu madre a los 18 años, y también fue en las Vegas – me dijo mi papá. – Ven, Brandon siéntate. Te juro que no muerdo, al menos que lastimes a mi hija y entonces allí si soy capaz de matarte.

No se preocupe, esta en buenas manos – dijo Brandon

Nos sentamos todos a hablar, y después de comentarle a papá que me iria a vivir a un apartamento con Brandon, puso sus peros pero a la final termino accediendo. Después de una hora Brandon se retiro a su casa, ya tendríamos tiempo para buscar nuestro futuro apartamento

**2 años después**

Estaba saliendo dela Universidad Belivix con mi mejor amiga Bloom. Estábamos caminando hacia mi auto.

Ese examen de Anatomia estaba para morirse – dijo Bloom mientras abria la puerta del copiloto.

Creo que de milagro paso con una C- - dije yo también montándome en el carro de piloto y colocando mi cartera en el asiento de atrás.

Encendí el auto y comencé a andar.

Hoy estas de segundo aniversario con Brandon. Felicidades – me dijo Bloom

Si, compre unos boletos de avión para irnos a Hawai mañana mismo – dije con una sonrisa.

Eso es increíble – dijo ella. Al año después de mi casamiento, Sky y Bloom también se casaron. – tengo algo que decirte.

Dime –

Estoy embarazada – me dijo Bloom. Apreté mas mis manos al volante. Sentí alegría y al mismo tiempo envidia. Yo no podía darle un hijo a Brandon. No podía, o mejor dicho no podíamos porque hacer eso, seria infectarme a mi y al mismo tiempo a un hijo. Y Brandon dice que no quiere que pase lo mismo que paso él cuando era pequeño. Suspire intentando alegrarme. Puse una sonrisa y mire a Bloom

Eso es grandioso, Bloom. Estoy muy contenta por ti – dije con una sonrisa, si la verdad si estaba feliz por mi amiga. Pero..

Y quiero que seas la madrina cuando nazca – dijo.

Me encantaría –

Y Brandon como esta? – pregunto Bloom

Pues, esta muy bien. La ultima recaida que tuvo fue hace 3 meses. Esto de estudiar medicina a tenido un lado positivo con Brandon. Puedo ayudarlo en cosas sencillas. – dije con una sonrisa. Si hace 3 meses Brandon estuvo entra la vida y la muerte pero lucho como siempre y sigue conmigo.

Me alegro mucho -

Deje a Bloom en su apartamento donde también vive con Sky. Y yo me fui a mi apartamento donde vivía con Brandon. Había un poco de trafico lo cual era fastidioso pero llegue al atardecer a casa. Esto de estudiar medicina, era increíble. Y no lo digo porque sea fácil, lo digo porque me ayuda de verdad mucho con Brandon y esto era lo que quería desde un principio ayudar a mi esposo. A veces soy yo quien le coloca las inyecciones y le mantiene al dia sobre los medicamentos.

Cuando llegue, y abri la puerta. Todo el piso estaba cubierto de petalos de flores. Y vi a Brandon un con sueter negro con letras en rojo que decían Converse y unos jeans y sus converse rojas.

Pase a la Floreria de Flora y no sabia cuantos ramos de flores comprarte. Asi que los compre todos – dijo

Oh! Brandon! Eres tan perfecto – dije dejando mi cartera en el sofá y yendo hacia el para darle un beso.

Feliz aniversario, esposa mia – dijo

Feliz segundo aniversario de muchos, amor mio – dije yo. Estaba besando en sus labios a Brandon cuando comencé a sentir como se caia. Lo vi en el suelo.

BRANDON! – grite del susto me agache a el suelo, levante con mis manos su cabeza y le movia suavemente intentando que reaccionara. – Brandon, despierta cariño. – puse mi mano en su cuello intentando buscar su pulso y lo sentí un poco débil. Deposite nuevamente su cabeza en el piso lleno de petalos y busque mi cartera intentando buscar mi celular. No sabia que hacer, entre en pánico y llame a mi papá.

Papá, trae una ambulancia ahora a mi casa. –

_¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – _

Solo trae la ambulancia AHORA – dije antes de colgar. Yo volvi a ir donde estaba Brandon pero esta vez con un poco de algodón que le puse un poco de alcohol. Para ver si despertaba pero nada. Escuche la sirena de la ambulancia llegar. Tocaron la puerta

Señorita Stella, su padre nos ha mandado par…

No deje que el joven terminara de hablar – SI lo sé, esta en la sala. Lo cargue hasta el sofá. – dije.

Los señores paramédicos entraron y lo montaron a una camilla. Yo baje con ellos hasta la ambulancia y pude ver como Brandon comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Estábamos andando hacia el hospital de mi familia.

¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Brandon

En la ambulancia, cariño. No te preocupes, vamos al hospital de mi familia. Has tenido una recaida. – dije.

El volvió a cerrar los ojos. Y yo sentía como algo en mi pecho se estremecia. Cuando llegamos al hospital comencé a correr en el mismo paso que los paramédicos. Los otros doctores mejor especializados se acercaban y hablaban a paso rápido con los paramédicos. Yo seguía alado de Brandon cogiendo de su mano.

No te preocupes, Brandon. Todo saldrá bien – dije. Brandon volvia a abrir los ojos y apretaba mas mi mano. El sonrio débilmente – no te preocupes, en dos días ya estaremos los dos en vestidos de baños haciendo el amor en la arena. – seguía diciéndome caminando al mismo paso que los doctores alado de la camilla de Brandon.

Llegamos a una puerta un poco mas grande, y dos doctores me detuvieron.

Lo siento. Sra Solaria – dijo un doctor.

Sra. Eracklyon – le corregi

Pero aquí no puede pasar – continuo diciendo

Pero es el mi esposo – dije

Lo siento –

La puerta se estaba comenzando a cerrar y vi a Brandon un poco lejos de mi – TE AMO BRANDON! – grite esperanzada que me haya escuchado.

Nuevamente las lagrimas que tenían un corto tiempo sin salir de mis ojos, comenzaron a salir. Intente entrar pero nuevamente los dos doctores me volvieron a tomar.

Sueltenme – no me hicieron caso – suéltenme o los mando a patitas a la calle. Recuerden que este hospital es MIO. – dije en un tono enojada.

Lo sentimos, Sra. Sola.. – lo mire con cara de "terminas de decirlo y te despido" – Sra. Eracklyon. Pero es zona restringuida.

Déjenme sola. Váyanse, ahora – les dije. Ellos se quedaron en sus lugares unos segundos pero después se fueron de mi vista. Malditas lagrimas, me sente en una silla tapando mis ojos con mis manos y apayondome en las rodilas.

Stella – alguien me llamo, levante mi vista y era mi padre.

No dije nada, volvi a agachar la cabeza.

¿Por qué no me dijiste? – me pregunto. Nuevamente no dije nada. - ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar.

¿Por qué, qué? - dije

¿Por qué no me dijiste que Brandon era VIH Positivo? – pregunto. – que tengas una relación con él es peligroso para ti. – me dijo

¿QUÉ? – levante el tono en mi voz. - ¿peligroso? Ves porque no te dije, si te hubiera dicho me hubieras dicho que me alejara de él.

Pero yo me.. – no lo deje terminar de hablar

PERO NADA! No lo veias como una persona normal antes de saber esto? Sin que supieras de esto, lo mirabas como una persona normal. Como una persona que me ama, como una persona me hace feliz. Hubiera hecho lo imposible por separarme de él si tu hubiera dicho. – dije

Pero es que me preocupo por ti Stella – me dijo, intentando acercarse a mi

Y yo me preocupo por ÉL. Por el amor de mi vida, por el hombre a quien yo amo – dije en sollozos.

¿tu tienes VI..? –

CLARO QUE NO, PAPÁ! Brandon me ama demasiado como para querer que yo pase por lo que el pasa – dije – acaso tu no puedes ponerte en mi lugar? Como crees que me siento yo todos los días al pensar que puede que sea el ultimo dia de mi esposo? Que tengo que vivir feliz todos los días porque puede que el dia de mañana ya no lo tenga conmigo? No puedo darle un hijo por culpa de esa enfermedad! – dije sentí rabia y al mismo tiempo tristeza.- No puedo darle un hijo y es lo que mas quiero en el mundo. Quiero hacerlo padre. Quiero y no puedo. No espera, SI PUEDO. NO DEBO.. –

Entonces tu no.. –

TE DIJE QUE NO, PAPÁ! –

El dio un suspiro como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. – lo lamento hija. Era por eso que cuando Brandon enfermeba no lo traías aquí? – pregunto

Si, no quería que lo supieras. Pero en esta ocasión no supe que hacer y te llame – dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Intento tocar mi mejilla pero quite la cara – no me toques si piensas que Brandon no es el hombre de mi vida. No quiero hipocrecias y mucho menos departe de mi propia familia. – dije

No, creeme. Le he dado el mejor Doctor en el tema que hay en mi hospital. Si vine a buscarte era porque quería saber ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Quizas me hubiera costado lograr entenderte pero si me hubieras tenido paciencia, yo hubiera entendido – dijo

Mi mirada se suavizo – lo siento, papá. De verdad, prometo intentar no ocultarte las cosas. Pero esta es mi vida, yo decidi estar con Brandon. – dije. El volvió a intentar tocarme la mejilla y esta vez lo permite. – solo dime algo papá – dije mirando con suplica en los ojos - ¿Brandon saldrá de esta?

El suspiro, y mis esperanzas cayeron – No somos Dios, cariño. Tu que estudia medicina lo debes saber. Nosotros solo somos angeles por asi decirlo. Solo damos la mano. Todo queda en manos de Dios. – me dijo

Eso que quiere decir? –

Que solo Brandon si lucha, lograra salir de esta. – lagrimas volvieron a surgir en mi rostro. Y abrace a mi padre. Nos quedamos asi por unos minutos y se escucho a alguien toser. Me separe de él. Y busque a quien hizo el sonido. Era un doctor, de cabellos chocolate, un poco mas claro que el de Brandon y de ojos azules. De tez bronceada y traía gafas. Debía tener como unos 30 años.

Perdone mi interrupción – dijo el Doctor

Tranquilo, Doctor Fisher. – dijo mi papá.

Tengo algo muy importante que decirle a la esposa del Sr. – decía el Dr. Fisher mirando una libreta consigo – sr. Brandon Eracklyon.

Soy yo – dije

A su esposo se le ha activado el SIDA – continuo diciendo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aquí bueno, el siguiente capitulo. Lo hice larguito para que no me odiarían por no actualizar antes. Pero espero sean comprensibles de que, debo estudiar cosas que debi comenzar desde el dia en que naci. Espero el capitulo les haya gustado.**

**Quiero agradecer por los reviews de Lira12 y MVVA. Y también darles un gracias a aquell s lector s que me leen. **

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS!**

**Espero reviews, que me digan que tal quedo el capitulo y eso.**

**Goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Hola Hola, ando en mi trabajo escribiendo el siguiente capitulo. Es que el día esta aburrido así que voy a aprovechar la falta de clientes y ando escribiendo un poco. Wii.. para luego ir a la Universidad y blablabla.**

**Este capitulo sera especial ¿porque? pues, sera un capitulo donde ahora quien narrara la historia sera BRANDON. Ahora sabremos un poquito de la infancia de nuestro personaje principal.**

**Ahora:**

**Lira12, Si el capitulo anterior fue algo muy impactante ¿tal vez Pero no te imaginas el final que ando pensando. Espero no cambiar de idea de aqui a que escriba el final. **

**MVVA: Si pues, pensé en ti en el capitulo anterior para que pudieras leer :).**

**Mariana: Esa pregunta, solo lograrás respondertela tu misma, leyendo.**

**También gracias a las otras personas que leen este fanfic :D.**

**Sin mas que decir, a leer. PD: ACUÉRDENSE QUE AHORA SOLO POR ESTE CAPITULO NARRARA LA HISTORIA BRANDON.**

**CAPITULO 7. Quiero decir que en este capitulo se basa en el capitulo anterior.**

Estaba en casa colocando los toques finales del apartamento donde vivía con mi Esposa Stella, estábamos cumpliendo dos años de casados. Así que, por ser el segundo debía ser mas especial que el primero. Habia pasado desde temprano a la Florería donde Flora era la dueña le había dicho hace semanas que pidiera muchas rosas rojas y rosadas. Y asi ella lo hizo. Estaba yo quitando los pétalos de las rosas y esperciendolas en el piso, la cama, el punto en TODO nuestro hogar.

Jamas me cansaría de decir eso "nuestro". Nuestro hogar, nuestra cama, nuestra sala, en fin nuestro amor. Me había pinchado varias veces con las espinas de las rosas pero no quise hacer un drama al respecto. Este día debía ser perfecto. Mire el reloj.

Ella debe estar saliendo dentro de una hora - dije en voz alta para mi mismo. - tiempo suficiente como para hacer el almuerzo.

Me adentre en la cocina, y comence a buscar un libro de cocina que hace 2 años Bloom nos regalo ya que Stella no es la mejor cocinera, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo. Tengo un mejor instinto culinario que ella. Pero de igual manera, para mi. Su comida queda mas rica que la mia. Abri una compuerta donde sabia que Stella tenia guardado el libro y lo saque. Comence a abrirlo.

Pollo a la plancha, no - dije pasando de pagina - Raviolis de Carne en Salsa Blanca, no - dije negando con mi cabeza y pasando a la siguiente - Esto es perfecto, Carne a la naranja con pure de papas.

Vi todos lo que necesitaba y para mi suerte todo estaba en la casa asi que no tuve que ir al super mercado a comprar algo. No gastaria mi tiempo en salir, y podria dedicarme a nuestro almuerzo.

Comence a sacar todos los ingredientes, condimentos, pure, la carne, la cebolla, los tomates, es decir TODO. Me habia colocado aquel delantal rosado que Stella compro que usa cuando cocina que dice "Soy toda una Chef". Debo admitir que ella se ve demasiado linda con este delantal. No como yo, bueno.. Quizas tambien sea por el delantal que es color rosado. Segui haciendo paso a paso lo que decia el libro. Cuando este estuvo listo, comencé a servirlo en los platos y llevarlos al comedor que estaba unido a la sala.

Tiene buena pinta - dije al ver los platos en la mesa. Me devolvi a la cocina para ir a buscar los cubiertos. Busque una Champagne que habia comprado después de ir a buscar las rosas. Busque una copas y nuevamente fui hasta la mesa para dejar todo en su lugar. Volvi a mirar el reloj.

Ya debío haber salido mientras deja a Bloom y viene hacia aca tendré tiempo suficiente para darme una ducha, cambiarme y estar listo antes de que Stella llegue - dije en voz alta. Al dirigirme al baño para darme una ducha, senti una punzada en mi cabeza. Como si fuera un dolor de cabeza, me agarre la cabeza con ambas manos. Nunca antes habia sentido eso. Que dolor tan agonizante.

Para, para paraaaaa - gritaba a mi mismo, como si de verdad el dolor me fuera hacer caso. Por gracioso que parezca, lo hizo. El dolor habia comenzando a disminuir y yo comenzaba a sentirme mejor - ¿pero que fue eso? - me pregunte. Ignore aquel horrible dolor que hace unos segundos me habia dado, no voy a permitir que nada interrumpa este día tan especial. Segui con lo que estaba haciendo, fui a la ducha y me di un baño de agua fria. Cuando sali de la ducha y me vi en el espejo que habia en el baño no pude evitar sonreir. Pues en este baño habian pasado tantas cosas entre Stella y yo que ni me imaginan. Con mi toalla ya alrededor de mi cintura, sali del baño. Camine al closet que era mio, ya que buscamos un apartamento que dos closet. Ya que Stella tenia demasiada ropa y aun no cabia en aquel guardarropa. Me fui añ io y agarre lo primero que vi, yo si no me complicaba tanto a la hora de vestir. Agarre mi sueter negro con letras rojas que decia CONVERSE, agarre unos jeans claros y mis converse del mismo color que las letras, rojas. Fui al baño nuevamente para buscar un poco de gel para mi cabello. Y justo cuando me estaba pasando la gel por el cabello, nuevamente senti una punzada en mi casa. No duro tanto como el anterior, fue solo una punzada.

¿pero que caraj..? -

Nuevamente lo ignore, debe ser solo un dolor de cabeza. Tal vez, el estrés del día de hoy por querer que todo sea perfecto. Fui a la sala y me sente en el sillón para poder esperar a mi esposa. No paso mucho cuando vi que la puerta se abria. Me pare y la vi, estaba hermosa como siempre.

Vi como ella veia todo el apartamento, todas los petalos regadas.

Pase a la Floreria de Flora y no sabia cuantos ramos de flores comprarte. Asi que los compre todos - dije con una sonrisa, y metiendo mi mano izquierda a mi bolsillo del mismo lado.

Oh Brandon! Eres tan perfecto! - dijo mi Stella acercandose a mi para darme un beso. Perfecto, eso era lo que esperaba. Sonrei en medio del beso. Y nos separamos.

Feliz Aniversario, esposa mia. - dije mirando sus hermosos ojos ambar.

Feliz segundo aniversario de muchos, amor mio - me respondio, comenzo a acercarse a mis labios para darnos un beso. Y le estaba correspondiendo, pero luego volvio ese dolor pero mas fuerte que antes, todo se volvio negro. y Senti como si mi cuerpo se cayera desde un precipicio. Y pude escuchar que muy a lejos alguien gritaba mi nombre.

Negro, oscuridad Total.

**Hace 11 años atrás,**

****_Habia un niño de cabellos cortos color chocolate y de mirada del mismo color debia tener como 9 años. Estaba sentado en una camilla blanca ero tenia como si fuera de papel algo de color azul que hacia mucho ruido cada que vez que el niño se movia. Ese niño, era yo. Pero mas joven. Habia venido al hospital porque me tocaba revisión. Una doctora toda vestida de blanco, con ojoz verdes y de cabello rojiso, de tez blanca se le veian unas cuantas pecas en su rostro pero eso la hacia ver muy linda. Sonrei, esa era mi doctora favorita Ella siempre me trataba bien, y me atendia sin usar guantes. No como los otros doctores, que siempre usaban guantes. Siempre con una sonrisa radiente, y con aquella voz tan maternal que me hablaba. _

_Brandon. Hola Pequeñito - me dijo la doctora acercandose a mi - ¿como estas? ¿haz tomado todas tus medicinas? - estaba sonriendo. Aquella sonrisa de dientes bien blancos y perfectos._

_Si, Doctora Alice. Me las he tomado todas. dije._

_Que bien, me alegra escuchar eso. ¿y tu mami? - pregunto la doctora acercandose a un cajon que estaba cerca mientras sacaba una inyeecion y le absorbia con ella un liquido blanco._

_Esta con otro Doctor - dije yo, nunca entendia porque mamá tambien estaba tan enferma._

_¿y tu hermano? ¿cuida de ti? - me volvioa preguntar pero ahora acercandose con la jeringa. _

_Me molesta mucho pero me cuida - dije._

_Esta bien - agarro una silla y la acerco a mi para luego sentarse en ella - Bien, te traje un regalito - me dijo, vi como sacaba un caramelo de uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca. _

_Un caramelo - dije en un tono muy alegre._

_Si, y te lo voy a dar si eres valiente cuando te puye ¿esta bien? - _

_Asentí con la cabeza y estire mi brazo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas. La doctora comenzo a ponerme la inyeccion y hubo un breve silencio. _

_Ya falta poco... otro poquito mas... listo. Wao, Brandon eres un chico muy valiente - me dijo desordenando mas mi cabello de lo que ya estaba. - ten tu caramelo. - me lo entrego, yo quite el envoltorio y me lo meti a la boca._

_En ese momento otra señorita habia entrado a la habitacion. Solo que esta era enfermera. Tenia el pelo negro azulado y de ojos color negro, esta era un poco mas morena. _

_Anny que bien que llegaste, podrias hacerme el favor de darle los medicamentes a este jovencito tan apuesto - dijo la Doctora a la enfermera. Ella asintio con la cabeza y abrio otro cajon de un poco mas lejos. Habia sacado otra jeringa. _

_¿seras valiente, verdad Brandon? - me pregunto la Doctora. _

_Si Doctora Alice - le respondi. Volvi a metir el caramelo en mi boca. La Doctora Alice se paro de la silla donde estaba sentada y se apoyo en una mesita cercana. La enfermera ¿como era que se llamaba? Ah, si. Anny. Se acerco un poco a mi, estaba a unos centimetros de tocar mi brazo cuando se detuvo. Levante mi vista, para poder mirar mejor su rostro. ¿porque no siguio? Me miro como con lastima, y se dio la vuelta._

_Anny - le reclamo la Doctora, vi como negaba con desaprobación su cabeza. ¿ah? ¿por que? no entiendo. La enfermeda fue hasta otr cajon y saco unos guantes de latex. Se los estaba colocando y luego me miro. Nuevamente comenzo a acercarse a mi y esta vez si toco de mi brazo apretandolo un poco para buscar la vena donde debia inyectar la jeringa._

_pero es solo mi brazito ¿porque debia ponerme guantes solo para tocar mi brazito? me preguntaba. Fue el mismo prodecimiento, y cuando termino volvi a levantar la vista para poder ver los ojos oscuros de la enfermera. Me miraba con cierto asco y al mismo tiempo lastima. ¿pero que le he hecho yo? ¿acaso me movi? ¿acaso no fui buen paciente? me preguntaba._

_Listo - por fin había hablado aquella como la Doctora Alice, miraba a la enfermera con desaprobación.. _

_Listo, Brandon. Ya puedes irte, campeón. Anda afuera a esperar a tu mami. - me hablaba a mi. Yo asenti y estaba comenzando a abrir la puerta - Brandon - me llamo la Doctora, yo me di la vuelta para poder mirarla. - ¿y mi beso de despedida? - yo senrei y me acerque la doctora se agacho hasta quedar a mi nivel y le di un beso en la mejilla - que rico, ahora si puedes irte. - me dijo la doctora._

_Hasta el otro mes, Doctora Alice - le dije antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi, cuando sali. _

Comencé a abrir mis ojos, escuchana una sirena. Y pude ver a Stella y a otros señores alrededor mio. Parecían paramedicos.

¿Donde estoy? - pregunte con una voz muy debil, me sentia debil.

En la ambulancia, cariño. No te preocupes, vamos al hospital de mi familia. Has tenido una recaida. - me repsondio Stella. ¿otra recaida? ¿era eso el dolor de cabeza? ¿sera solo una recaida? No, no sentia que fuera solo una recaida. Creo que era algo mas, pero no sabia que era. Volvi a cerrar mis ojos, nuevamente oscuridad.

**Hace 8 años atrás.**

****_Brandon, despierta. - alguien me hablaba, tocando varias veces mi brazo. _

_Dejame dormir, Sky - le respondia yo a mi molesto hermano mayor. _

_Tonto, despierta. Mamá te llama para que tomes tus medicinas y nos vayamos al colegio. - me volvio a decir. Solo escuche cuando se cerraba la puerta _

****_Después de unos segundos mas en mi cama. Me levante, y andaba en busca de mi mamá. Ella estaba en le baño, me acerque e hice el mismo procedimiento de siempre. Me sente en la tapa del inodoro, y ella se debia agachar para darme mis medicamentos y así lo hizo. _

_Listo, ahora ve a bañarte y ponte ropa. Los voy a llevar al colegio - me dijo mi madre. Yo asenti, y ella salio del baño y yo me quede en mi lugar Me habia cepillado los dientes. Y ya me iba a meter a la ducha a bañarme. Cuando sali, volvi a ir a mi habitacion. Para colocarme ropa, y alado de mi cama de noche. Habia un papel con un dibujo, me acerque a el para agarrarlo y lo mire._

_Era yo dibujado con palitos y en la parte de arriba habia unos circulos que para mi eran naves espaciales de extraterrestre. Lo habia dibujado ayer cuando al fin le habia preguntando a mi mamá ¿porque debia tomar tantos medicinas? Y ella me respondio que habian bichos malos en mi sangre y que solo la medicina lograba que estuvieran dormidos. Que debia tomar mi medicina porque si esos bichitos despertaban, se pondrían de acuerdo y me harian daño. Yo hice este dibujo diciendo que los extraterrestre me habian clonado, y se habian llevado al Brandon sano, y dejaron aquí en la Tierra al Brandon roto, enfermo. Guarde el dibujo en mi maleta de Ben 10. Y sali. _

_Mi mamá estaba con Sky ya esperandome en el auto. Sky se sento en el puesto de copiloto alado de mi mamá. Yo me senté atrás. Y mi mamá arranco el carro. Y nos llevo al colegio. Mi mamá se estaciono también pues hoy yo tenia reunión de padres de familia. Sky se bajo-_

_Te veo el recreo, Brandon. - me dijo despeinando mi cabello - no te metas en problemas. Y si alguien te molesta, me buscas. - fue lo que dijo antes de irse._

_Yo también me comencé a bajar del auto._

_Brandon - me llamo mi mamá - Ahora te veo, cielo. ¿esta bien?. - Yo asentí, mi mamá era hermosa. Era de cabello del mismo color que el mio lo tenia corto, antes lo tenia muy largo le llegaba a la cintura pero con tantas idas al hospital se le fue debilitando un poco y ahora le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, y también tenia los ojos azules, como SKy.. Era de tez bronceada como la mia y alta. Me fui caminando a mi salon de clases. _

_Me sente en mi silla. Que era mi lugar, y todos los chicos en sus grupos con sus amigos. A mi ninguno me hablaba o jugaba conmigo. Yo saque el dibujo que tenia en mi casa y saque mis colores para comenzar a colorear los extraterrestres. Y escuche como unos niños a mi espalda, hablaban de mi. _

_Mi mamá dice que no le hable porque tiene piojos - dijo la voz de una niña. No la veia pero pos su voz sabia que era Karolyne._

_Mi papá dice que no lo toque porque o sino me dara varicela - dijo la voz de un niño. Creo que era Ethan. o quizas era Christian. No lo sé. _

_Mi mamá dice que simplemente lo ignore, porque es malo para mi - dijo otro niño. Por su voz pude identificar que era William. _

_Yo no tengo piojos, yo no tengo varicela, yo no soy malo. Unas cuantas lagrimas salian de mi rostro y caian en mi dibujo. Me las quite rapidamente no queria que nadie me viera llorar. O me molestarian por ser lloron. La profesora no estaba, habia ido a la reunion con los otros padres. Y yo slai corriendo de mi aula de clases. Estaba caminando por los pasillos. Cuando escuche la voz de mi mamá en otro salón._

_Usted, profesora. No tenia ningun derecho de decirle a los otros padres de familia que tiene mi hijo. Si se lo dije a usted era para que tuviera mas cuidado con él - me acerque a aquella puerta sin hacer ruido. _

_Es mi hija la que comparte aula con su hijo. Y no quiero que nada le pase. - dijo la voz de un hombre._

_Lo lamento, Sra. Eracklyon. Pero el Sr. Alejandro Beltran tiene razón. - esa era la voz de la profesora. _

Volvia abrir mis ojos y senti una man encima de la mia. Era la de Stella. Caminaba rapido al igual que otros doctores - No te preocupes, Brandon. Todo saldrá bien – me decia. Yo apretaba mas su mano. Le sonrei débilmente – no te preocupes, en dos días ya estaremos los dos en vestidos de baños haciendo el amor en la arena. – seguía diciéndome caminando al mismo paso que los doctores.

Llegamos a una puerta un poco más grande, y vi como la mano de Stella se soltaba con la mia. No, no me sueltes Stella... No me dejes. La puerta se comenzo a cerrar y escuche como Stella gritaba "Te amo Brandon"

Yo también te amo. - dije en un tono poco audible. La puerta se cerro. Fui, soy y seré siempre tuyo, Stella. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Dije en mis pensamientos.

¿Porque me siento tan debil? Jamas habia sentido esto. ¿que me esta pasando?

**CONTINUARAA...**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Ya en el próximo capítulo narrara Stella. Pero díganme ¿qué les ha parecido este capitulo? Yo quería hacer como un especial de Brandon. Donde pudieramos saber la infancia díficil que tuvo que tener Brandon. Siempre siendo juzgado por la sociedad.**

**FUCK THE SOCIETY! Perdón, me emocione :3.**

**Espero reviews. Goodbye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí vine yo a entregarles a ustedes el siguiente capitulo de ENFERMEDAD. Debo decirles que en unas semanitas este fanfic habrá finalizada y continuare con SR Y SRA GREY. Y debo decir que salí bien en mi Universidad, se que no les interesa pero quería decirlo :').**

**Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior:**

**Guest: ****Muchas gracias por tu review, aunque creo que se te olvido ponerte en nickname pero no importa, de verdad muchas gracias. Y si, Brando tuvo una vida mas difícil que Flora ya que, Brandon nacio con el VIH. A Flora por errores médicos se lo pasaron. Gracias por leer mis 2 fanfics.**

**Mariana: ****Agradezco tu opinión en el capitulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.**

**Sin mas que decir, a leer.**

**CAPITULO 8.**

Estamos todos aquí reunidos para despedirnos de Helia Carreira, - decía el padre que Bloom le había contratado para el Funeral de Helia, ya que Flora esta inestable para esta situación, mire a mi derecha y estaba sentado Sky con una camisa larga negra y pantalones oscuros con zapato de vestir del mismo color, alado de el estaba una panzona Bloom con un vestido muy bonito que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color negro con una linda panza de unos buenos 8 meses. El otro mes debía nacer un saludable niño. Creo que por lo menos cosas buenas debían suceder después de tantas tragedias sucedidas en tan solo este ultimo año. Era una pequeña reunión solo de los seres cercanos de Helia. Solo habían 20 personas aquí. Alado de Bloom estaban sus padres, y alado de ellos los padres de Helia con su pequeño hermanito que lloraba la muerte de su hermano mayor ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah, si.. Alejandro. Seguida por Flora que también lloraba desconsoladamente, en los brazos de su padre que estaba con ella, cubriéndolas en sus brazos. Mientras alado de su padre estaba su madre acariandole maternalmente la cabeza a su hija, que acababa de perder al amor de su vida.

Y ahora unas palabras del padre de Helia, Robert Carreira. – había dejado de prestarle atención a lo que decía aquel señor, pero sali de mis pensamientos al ver al papa de Helia levantarse e ir el pequeño estrado. El señor se levanto de su silla y fue a su otro lugar. Se raspo un poco la garganta para luego disponerse a hablar.

Ya no tengo mi hijo, que para mi era mi hijo. Mi primer hijo, para algunos de ustedes era su mejor amiga, su compañero, su confidente, un hermano, un esposo – dijo esto ultimo mirando a Flora, el siguió hablando pero yo deje de escucharlo para mirar su vestimenta, en verdad no quería escuchar. Ya tuve suficiente de esto. Estaba vestido con una camisa gris con una corbata negra, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos de vestir también del mismo color que su corbata, era como ver la imagen viva de Helio, el cabello de mismo color y la misma tez la única excepción era que sus ojos era de un negro profundo. Cuando busque a la madre de Helia pude ver que Helia saco sus ojos. Ella estaba vestida con un pantalón de tela color negro que terminaba con unos pequeños detalles de flores de un negro un poco mas fuerte para que se notaran los diseños, arriba con un saco de vestir gris oscuro y adentro tenia un sueter negro, zapatos con un leve tacon muy bonitos de mismo color que el saco. Volvi a posar mi vista en el padre de Helia que seguía hablando y note como unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos pero rápidamente se las quitaba - La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. Y realmente nosotros no perdimos a nadie, simplemente Helia se nos adelanto porque para alla vamos todos. Y nos queda en nuestros corazones la gran persona que hoy en dia y en los días siguientes mantendremos en nuestros corazones. Siempre dándonos una palabra de aliento, un hombro donde llorar. O simplemente su silencio. Hijo mío, no te preocupes un dia volvere a verte. - El Sr. Carreira bajo de donde estaba y volvió a dirigirse a su asiento donde su esposa lo recibió con una sonrisa melancolica pero aun asi le dio un tierno beso en los labios. No pude evitar no sonreir con tristeza.

El padre que estaba aquí, volvió a subir y siguió diciendo otras cuantas palabras mas, yo deje de prestarle atención. Estaba mirando a Flora que no dejaba de llorar, y luego pose mi vista en Bloom. Que también lloraba un poco pero veía que no dejaba de tocar su panza. Suspire, por lo menos uno de nosotras tres debía tener su final feliz. ¿no?. A veces sentía que quisiera tener su suerte, es decir Sky no sufre de nada, es un hombre sano. Pero no digo que me arrepiento de haber conocido a Brandon, no para nada. Todo lo contrario.

La tarde siguió pasando, y cuando el funeral termino fuimos a otra sala donde habían unos aperitivos. Me sente en una silla apartada, no sin antes coger un platito con cada comida que había en la mesa llena de comida. Es tan normal estar triste, sola o deprimida y automáticamente comer cosas dulces. O algo, lo que sea.. simplemente como para llenar un vacio. Como si ese vacio estuviera en nuestro estomago. Me estaba llevando un panecillo de canela a la boca cuando alguien se sento alado mio. Volteo mi rostro para ver quien era y era mi mejor amiga Bloom. Meti por completo el pedazo grande del panecillo de canela.

¿estas bien, Stella? – me pregunto, y colocaba una mano en mi hombro en forma de apoyo.

Asenti con mi cabeza, ya que no podía hablar por tener la boca llena.

¿Segura? – volvió a preguntar

Volvi a asentir con mi cabeza porque seguía masticando para poder tragar rápidamente el panecillo.

Cuidado te atragantas – dijo Bloom, ella se levanto de su silla y fue a la mesa donde estaban los aperitivos y servia en un vaso una bebida para luego venir a mi y entregármelo. Lo tome con mi mano desocupada, y comencé a tragar. Era agua. Cuando bebi todo el vaso. Y sabia que no tenia algo de comida en la boca. Mire a mi amiga que se volvia a sentar en la silla a mi lado.

Gracias – fue todo lo dije.

No hay de que, ahora levántate. Tenemos que dar el pésame a Flora y a la Familia de Helia. – dijo Bloom levantose y agarrando de mi mano para que me levantara también.

Mmm, el pésame.. en verdad no entiendo porque existe esto. Honestamente no ayuda de mucho, realmente no hay palabras para decir que de verdad lo sientes o demostrar que lo sientes. No hay forma. Quizas la persona a quien les dices el pésame eres solo un estorbo en un momento inoportuno.

Fuimos donde estaba Flora con un vestido gris con unos toques en un rosado muy palido. En los bordes al final de vestido. Tambien tenia una cinta alrededor de su cintura del mismo tono de rosado palido. Con unos sandalias también del mismo tono de rosado. Con su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta. Se le notaban los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, con un poco de delineador corrido por los ojos. Pero sin cortar este ultimo detalle debo decir que se veía hermosa.

Estaba hablando con los padres de Helia, se abrazaron y estos de alejaron cuando Bloom y yo nos acercamos.

Oh! Flora! – hablo Bloom, mientras le agarraba las dos manos y las envolvía con las suyas – Sabes que te quiero mucho mucho. Y siento muchísimo esta perdida – unas cuantas lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Bloom – me duele mucho no poder ayudarte a que te sientas mejor, pero por lo menos puedo estar aquí para sostenerte en estos momentos.

Muchas gracias, Bloom. – hablo mi amiga Flora, su voz. Aquella voz que antes era tan dulce ahora sonaba tan… vacia. – De verdad que agradezco mucho que mis mejores amigas estén aquí en este momento tan difícil.

Flora – la llame yo, ella volteo a mirarme y soltaba al mismo tiempo las manos de Bloom. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo la sensación que diga lo que diga no hara que Flora se sienta mejor.

Dime Stella – hablo Flora.

No supe que decir asi que, la abrace. Un abrazo donde demostraba todo mi dolor, porque se lo que se siente dejar ir a la persona amada. Ella me devolví el abrazo, me abrazaba muy fuerte. Y luego comencé a sentir mi blusa negra manga larga transparente mojarse. Sabia que estaba llorando, y la entendí. Las palabras no son suficiente, tal vez simplemente un abrazo y demostrarle que conmigo puedes encontrar un hombro donde llorar y desahogarte es mas que suficiente. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi abrazadas.

Se que tu me entiendes, Stella – fue lo que me dijo Flora aun apoyada en mi. Yo la acaricia de la forma mas maternal que pude. Cuando me separe de ella, con la yema de mis dedos las pase por su rostro para quitar aquellas lagrimas que salían por sus ojos verdes.

Esto pasara, tranquila. – la volvi abrazar – Sabes que puedes buscarme a la hora que quieras, el dia que quieras. Cuando quieras, aquí estare para ti, Flora.

Gracias – fue lo que dijo. Me separe de ella, y le di una sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera y ella me la devolvió. Sky se estaba acercando a nosotras.

Perdonen si enterrumpo – hablo Sky

No, tranquilo. ¿Dónde esta Bloom? – pregunte. Sky apunto a un lugar con su mano y con la mirada busque a donde me señalaba. Estaba en la mesa de los aperitivos, Bloom no dejaba de agarrar platos y servirse comida como loca. Escuche un pequeña risa, volteo para ver de quien era, y era de Flora. Su risa comenzaba a subir cada vez un poco mas, y su risa me contagio y también comencé a reirme.

Si sigue asi Sky, tendras una esposa vaquita – dije yo. Sky también comenzó a reírse.

Muuu – dijo Flora.

Si, también se lo he dicho. Ya hasta le tengo de apodo "mi vaquita" – dijo Sky. Aquel apodo me dio risa tanto a Flora como a mi. Y nos estábamos riendo. Eso era lo que Flora necesitaba. Y quizás hasta también yo.

Despues de unos minutos mas de risa, que me alegro mucho que Flora riera un poco. Sky le dio el pésame también a Flora y ella se lo agradeció. En el tiempo que Sky comenzó a salir con mas frecuencia con Bloom. Sky y Helia se hicieron grandes amigos. Y desde hace 8 meses atrás, después de aquello. Se hicieron un poco mas unidos.

La tarde siguió pasando, hasta que se hizo el atardecer. Las personas que estábamos aquí se fueron yendo poco a poco. Estabamos Sky, Bloom, Flora y Yo reunidos en una pequeña terraza que nos mostaba el cielo en sus diferentes tonos de colores.

Mire la hora, faltaban 12 minutos para que fueran las 6:15. - Yo debo irme, mañana tengo que ir a cubrir unas horas en el Hospital de mi familia. – dije yo, mientras me acomodaba en mi hombro mi cartera color blanca. Que combinaba con las sandalias blancas que ocupaba. Con mi jeans de un color oscuro.

Te estas volviendo toda una doctora, Stella – me dijo Flora.

Eso espero. Quiero un dia poder hacer un mejor coctel de medicamentos para poder ayudarte Flora. – dije con una sonrisa.

Un dia lo lograras, Princesa Stella – dijo Sky. Siempre me decía asi para hacerme molestar, pues decía que antes existía una Princesa con ese nombre. Que fue la unión del Rey del Sol, y la Reina de la Luna.

Adiós cuñadito. Tambien pasa buena noche – dije con sarcasmo.

Tu y yo también deberíamos irnos Sky – dijo Bloom – Yo mañana ando asignada de enfermera en la zona de partos del hospital Punta Pacifica.

A pesar de que Bloom estuviera embarazada, ella no dejo de asistir a clases. Al principio la gente la miraba mal pues decía que era muy joven para tener un hijo y mas cuando la carrera que estas estudiando es la medicina. Nuevamente, las personas juzgando. ¿No pueden dejar que uno haga su vida al ritmo que uno quiera? Por suerte, Bloom es una chica fuerte. Y no dejo que comentarios de la gente la afectaran. Recuerdo mucho estar en los primeros meses de embarazo de Bloom, teniéndola que acompañar al baño corriendo para agarrarle el cabello mientras ella sentía esos "vomitos mañaneros". O cuando estábamos en la cafetería y le daban esos antojos de comer cosas dulces. Como los tres leches que siempre daban, o el Pastel de Manzanas de los Martes. Viendola comer hasta las migajas de aquellos platos tan dulces.

Me parece genial que te hayan dado aquel área, para ti que estas embarazada – dije yo.

Lo sé, siempre veo a esos bebes tan lindos. He visto muchos bebés que sus padres lo dejan en adopción. – dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz – A veces el Doctor encargado de mi nota, me pide que vaya a la oficina del Dr. Mangler, que es el que hace los abortos.

Definitivamente no entiendo porque le quitan la vida a unos angeles de Dios – dijo Flora, metiéndose en el tema.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Flora – hablo Sky – Ellos solo hacen tu vida mas feliz, estoy totalmente encontra al aborto.

En parte, si. Y en parte, no. – dijo Bloom

¿"en parte no"? ¿estas queriendo decir que los niños no deberían nacer? ¿Qué merecen morir sin antes ver el sol? – dijo yo, un poco alterada por la respuesta de mi amiga.

No lo dije en sentido Stella – respondio, caminábamos todos a la salida. – Es solo que hay casos donde el bebé nace con problemas, tan grandes que cuando nazca la madre también podría perder la vida. Y al mismo tiempo el bebé. La semana pasada llego una niña de 15 años, Stella. 15 años embarazada porque su padrastro la había violada y había quedado embarazada. En casos como estos, estoy de acuerdo.

Estoy de acuerdo con Bloom – siguió hablando Sky, mientras nos abria la puerta para que nosotras pudiéramos pasar – En casos como estos, se puede pensar. Pero en casos de jóvenes que deciden tener relaciones sexuales y no deciden cuidarse con los multiples formas que existen de cuidados, y vengan a quedar embarazadas y por no querer tomar la responsabilidad de traerlos al mundo, no esta bien.

Definitivamente – ahora hablo Flora – Ellos creen tener la suficiente edad como para tener una vida sexual activa pero no tienen la suficiente madurez como para seguir adelante con sus errores.

Un bebé no es error – dije yo. – Y esas personas obviamente no tienen corazón, ¿acaso a ellos les hubiera gustado no nacer?. Eso me ha dado una idea increíble, Bloom.

¿a que te refieres? – pregunto ella con una mirada confundida.

Podriamos hablar con la Profesora Noemi para que nos de la oportunidad de ir a unos cuantos colegios y poder hablarles sobre estas cosas. Muchos consideran el tema del sexo, aborto, y hasta el SIDA. Como temas tabus que no deben hablarse. – dije yo. – hablarles a los jóvenes de estos hara que tomen conciencia.

Me parece una excelente idea. Que mejor forma que abrir sus mentes, que con una nueva generación mas joven. – dijo Flora.

Podemos hablarlo con la Profesora Noemi para ver si nos da la oportunidad. Pero conociendo a esa profesora le gustara mucho la idea y la iniciativa que tuvimos – dijo Bloom

Flora ¿quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? – cambio el tema Sky.

No, esta bien. Mis padres me llevaran a mi apartamento. – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Volver a donde compartiste tanto con Helio es difícil, lo sé. – dije apoyando mi mano en el hombro de Flora – si necesitas algo, lo que sea. No dudes en llamarme o ir a mi casa o yo ire a la tuya. Tu solo avísame.

Sabes que también cuentas con nosotros, Flora – dijo Bloom

Lo sé, y gracias chicas – respondio Flora.

El cielo comenzó a poner mas oscuros y comenzaron a ponerse unas cuantas nubes grises y se comenzaban a escuchar sonidos de rayos.

Parece que va a llover, mejor váyanse ahora antes que los agarre la lluvia – hablo nuevamente Flora.

Bueno, esta bien – dijo Bloom, ella se acerco a Flora y le dio un beso en la mejilla e hizo lo mismo conmigo. – Nos vemos otro dia, chicas. – dijo alejándose a su auto, un Kia Rojo de ultimo modelo.

Hasta luego Stella. Cuidate, Flora – dijo Sky dándonos un abrazo.

Los vi alejarse y volteo a ver a Flora nuevamente. – Para lo que necesites. ¿ok, Flora?.

Si, ya entendí. Ahora vete antes de que te mojes. – dijo Flora acercándose a mi para darme un abrazo. Le devolví el abrazo.

Tu también, no debes enfermarte. O puedes empeorar. –

Créeme que me voy a cuidar. Créeme – dijo con algo de misterio en los ojos. Decidi ignorar esto, y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi carro Mercedes Benz.

Al montarme en el carro y encender el motor, mi estomago comenzó hacer sonidos de fatiga.

Comprare una pizza para llevarla al apartamento. No tengo ganas de cocinar, ademas de que no soy la mejor la cocinera. – dije para mi misma.

Comence a meterle al acelerador y me dirigi al Pizza Hut mas cercano. La lluvia comenzó a caer con una gran fuerza. Cuando me estacione en la zona de parqueo del Pizza Hut. Busque en el asiento de atrás un paraguas, sabia que tenia uno.

Bingo –

Agarre mi cartera y abri mi puerta un poco para sacar mi brazo para poder abrir mi paraguas. Despues de eso cerre la puerta de mi carro, active la alarma, guarde la llave en mi cartera y camine hacia el restaurante. Un joven digo yo que de mi edad, de cabello castano oscuro de ojos negros me abrió la puerta recibiendo con una encantadora sonrisa. Y con uniforme estaba totalmente de negro, el uniforme del lugar.

Buenas tardes - me dijo.

Buenas – fue todo lo que dije, me dirigi a la caja. – Buenas me puede dar una pizza familiar de Peperoni con queso en el borde, por favor.

Son 17.20 – me hablo la mujer detrás de la caja, con una camisa roja y pantalón negro, alado de la camisa decía Pizza Hut. Saque mi billetera y le entregue mi tarjeta de crédito. – en 20 minutos estará lista.

Asenti con la cabeza y me fui asentar, honestamente no me molestaba esperar 20 minutos o mas, ya no me gustaba estar mucho tiempo en mi apartamento. Mire por la ventana de donde estaba sentada y el clima comenzaba a ponerse cada vez mas lluvioso.

Odio la lluvia – dije para mi misma.

¿Stella? – alguien me llamaba, y busco con la mirada quien era, y era una compañera de la Universidad.

Hola Tecna – ella era de piel blanca y cabello morado y ojos del mismo color. Era la chica con mejor calificación en toda nuestra generación, ella quería ser cardióloga.

¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto - ¿puedo sentarme?

Asentí con mi cabeza – No quería cocinar asi que vine por una pizza.

Entiendo ¿y que tal el funeral? – me pregunto, la mire extrañada. No recuerdo haberle comentado algo sobre eso – Me lo dijo Bloom.

Ya veo, estuvo bien. Mi amiga es fuerte asi que, estará bien. – dije con una sonrisa. - ¿y tu que haces aquí?

Vine a una cita con Timmy. – Dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, me parecio lindo. Ya que yo me ponía asi todo el tiempo cada vez que Brandon me besaba, me tocaba, me abrazada. Con la yema de mis dedos pase lentamente sobre mis labios, intentando recordar su sabor pero era casi difícil poder recordarlos. Las ganas que tenia de volver a besarlo. Suspire.

Eso si que esta muy bien, que salgas a divertirte con tu novio –

Nos quedamos charlando un poco mas, cuando el mismo joven que abrió la puerta me entrego la pizza que había pedido. Cuando lo hizo me guiño el ojo y yo voltee los ojos en forma de desagrado.

Te veo otro dia, Tecna. Suerte en tu cita – cuando me iba a ir, vi que entraba un chico de cabello naranja revuelto y ojos del mismo color con gafas, flaco con una camiseta color blanca y unos jeans grises con unas zapatillas Nike blanca con negro. – pero mira quien llego – termine de decir con una sonrisa, Tecna volvió a sonrojarse y yo salí del local.

Abri mi paragua y comencé a caminar hasta el auto, cuando estuve adentro comencé a dirigirme a mi apartamento, cuando ya había dejado el auto estacionado en los estacionamientos del edificio. Fui hasta el elevador y tocaba el botón de mi piso.

**Flashback. **

_Me encanta la idea de ya vivir juntos – me decía Brandon mientras depositaba unas cajas en el suelo del elevador._

_A mi me encanta la idea de irme a la cama contigo y despertar contigo – dije yo mientras le daba un beso en los labios. _

_A mi me agrada la idea de que puedo hacerte el amor a cada hora que queramos – me decía el mientras sonreía de manera picara. Yo miraba sus ojos y era como si supiera lo que el tenia pensado hacer. – en este edificio no ponen cámaras en los elevadores. – yo sonreí. Y se comenzó a acercar a mi con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Cuando beso mis labios, pude sentir como con su lengua pedia permiso para entrar en la cavidad de mi boca. _

**Fin del Flashback **

La puerta del elevador se abrió y con la pizza y también mi cartera en las manos comencé a caminar hacia mi apartamento. Cuando entre me entro esa melancolía. Mire el sofá.

**FlashBack**

_No quiero ver esa película, Brandon – decía yo con un puchero en mi cara e intentaba cogerle el control remoto. _

_Pero es que sale Brad Pitt, amor – decía mientras estiraba la mano para que no pudiera coger el control remoto. _

**Fin del Flashback **

Pose mi vista en el balcón que tenia un pequeño juego de 2 sillas y una mesa. Y la cocina que estaba conectada con la sala.

**Otro Flachback**

_Stella, te he preparado unas costillitas de cerdo con un puré de papas. – decía mi esposo en la cocina, mientras yo estaba sentada en el balcón con una revista mientras esperaba la comida. _

_Se escucha que estará delicioso, muero de hambre cachorrito. – decía yo sentada en el balcón, brandon había colocado unas pequeñas velas en la mesita para que la noche se hiciera mas romántica. _

**Fin del FlashBack. **

Deje la pizza en la mesa y busque un plato para poner los pedazos de pizzas y un vaso para colocar la gaseosa. Cuando hice esto, fui hasta donde estaba la chimenea de la sala y agarre una foto. Esa misma foto la coloque en el asiento al frente del mio. Fui a mi habitación y me coloque unas pijamas de color rosadas y mis pantuflas blancas de conejito. Fui nuevamente al comedor. Me sente en mi puesto, donde ya había colocado mis 2 trozos de pizza. Siempre hacia esto cuando me sentía sola. Se que pensaran que estoy loca pero.. lo extraño.

Hoy fue el funeral de Helia, cachorrito – dije mirando la foto y agarraba un trozo de pizza y lo metia en mi boca. Después que comencé a masticar y tragarme el pedazo. Y bebi un poco de mi gaseosa segui hablando – Fue un dia muy triste, pero mas triste fue el dia que te fuiste de mi lado.

**Otro Flashback **

_A su esposo se le ha activado el SIDA – me decía el Dr. Fisher, el doctor especializado en el caso de Brandon. _

_Pero.. ¿Qué? – decía yo, estaba desconcertada. Brandon había tomado sus medicamentos, sus inyecciones, venia a sus citas para extraerles las muestras de sangre_

_Al parecer… Radius se que tu hija estudia medicina. Asi que le hablare como profesional – decía el doctor, el volvió a mirarme – El conteo de linfositos T-CD4 era antes de 189. Ahora esta en un promedio inferior a 150 celulas. El sistema inmune se haya gravemente deteriorado. Por mas que su esposo haya tomado todos los medicamentos a la hora correcta, no es la cura. Es simplemente un remedio para que su vida hubiera sido prolongada un par de años más. _

_Pero se supone que con los medicamentes debían crearce mas linfositos T-CD4 – comenzó a decir mi padre._

_Se supone – dijo el Doctor – pero los globulos blancos y los anticuerpos atacaron y destruyeron a cualquier organismo extraño que entro en el cuerpo. El VIH ataco específicamente las celular que expresar el receptor CD4, que es la mas importante en el cuerpo humano. _

_Eso quiere decir que se convierto en una cadena doble? – pregunte. _

_Tu hija es buena – le dijo el Dr. Fisher a mi padre. – Si, y lo ha utilizado para replicarse asi mismo. Y eso no es todo, al parecer buscaron unas nuevas celular para atacarlas. _

_Pero el cuerpo se supone que debería tener un mecanismo de control de crecimiento celular dependiente de celular CD4 – dije_

_Si pero la destrucción progresiva de estas celular ocasiono que el mecanismo no sean adecuadamente regulados. Y esto hizo que aparecieran algunas neoplasias, es decir.. cáncer. Su esposo no le hablo de algunos dolores de cabeza o algo parecido? – me pregunto el Doctor._

_No, no me ha dicho nada por el estilo. – intente recordar – solo una vez pero hace 3 meses de un leve dolor de cabeza, pero se tomo unas pastillas las cuales hicieron efecto de inmediato y el dolor desaparecio. _

_Bueno ese "simple dolor de cabeza" es capaz de infectar células cerebrales. Ese "simple dolor de cabeza" causo infecciones neurológicas. Ese "simple dolor de cabeza" hizo que su esposo entrara en coma._

**Fin del Flashback **

Siempre, esas 2 semanas que estuviste en coma iba a verte y te hablaba. Y yo sabia que me escuchabas. No tienes la minima idea de la falta que me haces – dije mientras una lagrima corria por mis mejillas y rápidamente me la quite – siempre apenas salgo por esa puerta, demuestro que soy una chica fuerte pero realmente no lo soy. Si las personas vieran lo que oculta mi sonrisa, todos llorarían conmigo. Pero nadie se da cuenta. – dije con tristeza – Pero ahora se que Flora lograra entenderme. – dije mientras me metia otro pedazo de pizza en la boca. - Uno de las ultimas cosas que pidió Helia antes de morir era que querían que lo enterraran alado tuyo. Decia que quizás ustedes no eran hermanos de sangre como tu y Sky pero que te quería como uno. Y se que tu a él. – acerque mi mano al retrato y pasaba la yema de mis dedos su carita en la foto. – extraño tus besos ¿sabias eso?. Solo que no deje que esto me afectara tanto, Bloom pensó que dejaría la medicina pero no fue asi. Todo lo contrario me dieron mas motivos para poder ayudar con tu enfermedad. Tenia la esperanza que ya que no pude ayudarte a ti, podría ayudar a Helia o a Flora. Helia tampoco me espero a que pudiera graduarme y especializarme mejor en el tema. Esta alla donde tu estas, contigo. Ahora solo me queda Flora.

El timbre del comunicador comenzó a sonar. Deje el segundo trozo a medio comer y coloque la foto en su lugar. El comunicador volvió a sonar repetidas veces y camine hacia el. Toque el botón.

¿Quién es? – pregunte

Soy yo. Flora –

¿Flora? Entra – dije antes de tocar el botón para que la puerta pudiera abrirse. Abri la puerta y vi a Flora con la misma ropa que tenia que le había visto puesta en el funeral solo que esta ahora estaba mojada. – Flora pero te has mojado, sabes que esto te hara mal.

Perdón, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien – dijo ella, vi su cara y tenia los ojos rojos. Me imagino que estaba llorando. La abrace.

Pero pudiste llamarme, yo pude ir a buscarte o ir a tu apartamento – dije mientras seguía abrazándola, no me importo que luego mi pijama estuviera mojada.

Es que no quería estar allí – dijo. La entendí perfectamente, a veces lo que una vez llame hogar, ahora un lugar donde tenia recuerdos con Brandon. Y saber que ya no esta, duele.

¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunte después de separarme de ella, del abrazo. Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno, ve al cuarto de visita y date una ducha de agua caliente para que no te vayas a enfermar, hay pizza puedes comerte unos pedazos y luego hablamos. ¿ok? – ella volvió asentir con la cabeza - ¿tomaste tus medicinas? – pregunte y ella volvió asentir con la cabeza. – Bien, ve es la primera puerta a la derecha.

Ella hizo lo que dije y yo fui a mi habitación, yo simplemente meti mi pijama ahora mojada en la cesto de la ropa sucia, luego la lavaría y me coloque otra pijama esta era de un short de rayas horizontales rojo con blanco y un sueter de lana color blanco con una estrella a un esquina en color rojo. Me volvi a colocar las mismas pantuflas. Después de vestirme, saque otra pijama que seria la usaría flora y encontré uno que era de una pieza hasta debajo de los muslos color verde caña y al final venia con encaje color blanco. Le saque una bata blanca y unas pantuflas que tenia de reserva en color rosada. Cuando salí de mi habitación fui a la habitación de visitas, había tocada la puerta pero nadie respondio asi que entre, escucha la regadera caer. Aun debía estar duchándose, deje la pijama en la cama y volvi a salir. Fui a la cocina y calente en el microondas 2 pedazos de pizza y servi un poco de gaseosa en un vaso. Cuando iba a colocar el plato en la mesa alado de la mia, vi a Flora apoyada en el barandal con la pijama que le había dado.

¿te sientes mejor? – pregunte, ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza. – ven, ya te calenté dos pedazos de pizza. – ella vino al comedor y se sento al frente del plato que le había servido. Flora comenzó a comer los pedazos de pizza y a beber la gaseosa. Me quede callada en ese momento, estaba esperando que ella tuviera la iniciativa de decirme ¿Por qué vino?. Flora seguía comiendo y yo simplemente bebia laa gaseosa que aun no me había terminado ante de que llegara. Cuando ella termino de comer, me miro.

Lo siento por venir –

No te preocupes, Flora –

Es que necesita alguien con quien hablar, y sabia que solo tu me entenderías –

¿Te paso algo Flora? –

No, bueno.. Si. Es que.. –

¿Es que? –

Yo hice algo, mas bien Helia y yo queríamos algo –

¿Qué querían? – pregunte en alto y al mismo tiempo a mi misma.

Nosotros teníamos planeado algo que salio bien, pero ahora Helia me a dejado y… -

Helia no te dejo – dije – Simplemente esta en un mejor lugar.

Bueno, si pero es que el y yo necesitamos estar juntos para la decisión que habíamos tomado y se fue – siguió hablando.

No entiendo, Flora. –

Ella tomo un poco de aire – lo que te voy a decir es algo complicado, ya que yo no debería pero es que Helia y yo queríamos, no teníamos planeado que esto sucedería

Sigo sin entender, Flora –

Yo tengo 1 mes de embarazo –

¿Qué? Pero.. Flora.. sabes el riesgo que puedes correr al traer un bebé al mundo – dije con un tono de preocupación.

Lo sé, Helia y yo lo sabíamos pero es que nosotros queríamos ser padres – lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. – Y vine a ti porque pensé que me entenderías porque tu también querias darle un hijo a Brandon sin importar la enfermedad.

No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista y en ese Flora tenia razón, yo quería darle un hijo a Brandon. No me importaba infectarme con el VIH-Positivo, o si el niño también nacia con esto. Yo quería ser madre, y quería que Brandon fuera el padre. Pero el nunca quiso, ya que decía que no quería que su hijo pasara lo mismo que el paso en su pasado. Y aunque muy poco me habla de su infancia se que fue difícil. A veces uno hace locuras por amor. Por eso mi padre siempre dice que el amr va agarrado de manos por la locura.

¿tienes un mes de embarazo? -

Ella asintió, se comenzó a secar las lagrimas y volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire – Y vine hasta aquí, por que quiero pedirte algo..

¿Algo? –

Si, yo se cuales son los riesgos de este embarazo Stella. De verdad lo sé pero ahora hay una vida dentro de mi – dijo tocándose la panza – Y es algo que me da alegría saber que tengo algo que es de Helia y mio, es nuestro. Se que muchos no saben porque Helia le paso lo que le paso. –

Sigo sin entender Flora, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres pedir? ¿Qué fue o que le paso a Helia? –

Helia a veces.. digo, tu sabes lo costosa que pueden ser este coctel de medicamentos – asentí con la cabeza – Bueno.. este embarazo hizo que debería tomar un poco de las dosis que normalmente debo tomar.

Flora pero tu pudiste decirme, yo pude haberte dado los medicamentos que necesitaba –

Lo se pero Helia no quería, a veces suele ser un poco orgulloso –

Estas queriendo decir que por la vida de su hijo, el dejo de tomar sus medicamentos para dártelos a ti? – pregunte

Si –

Flora tu pudiste evitar esto – un pequeño enojo comenzó apoderarse de mi – Yo no pude evitar la partida de Brandon, pero tu pudiste.. pidiendo ayuda!

Lo sé Stella. Y se lo dije siempre a Helia – las lagrimas volvieron a su rostro, sus lagrimas hicieron que mi enojo bajara – Pero Helia no quería, yo debía respetar esa decisión.

Entiendo, pero ya dime.. ¿Por qué estas aquí? –

Porque se los riesgos de este embarazo.. se que mi hijo o hija, nacera con esto. Tal vez es egoísta pero nosotros le queríamos dar todo nuestro amor. – siguió hablando mientras secaba sus lagrimas – pero también se que existen las posibilidades de que cuando este en el parto yo… yo…

Puedes perder tu vida, por salvar a tu bebé – dije, eso era cierto. El riesgo de que esto pasara era grande.

Por eso vine hasta aquí –

Sigo sin entender, Flora. –

Yo quería que tu… Si algo me llegara a pasar. Yo quería que tu te hicieras cargo de mi bebé –

**CONTINUARA..**

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como me gusto a mi. Espero reviews sobre el capitulo, o el aborto, o hasta el SIDA. Pueden comentar libremente. Me gustaría saber lo que piensan. **

**Quiero agradecer por los reviews del capitulo anterior y también agradecer por todos los me leen aunque no comenten. Gracias por dedicar un minuto de su tiempo para leer. Pero muchas mas gracias a aquellas que se toman otro minuto extra de su tiempo y comentar. **

**GRACIAS! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de ENFERMEDAD.**

**Con Amor,**

**50ShadesOfShit **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, ¿como están todaaaas? Yo ando enferma :'). Pero con todo y eso no me olvidó de mi responsabilidad con ustedes de continuar los fics.**

**MVVA: Bueno.. sí estas triste por el capítulo anterior. Este puede ser aún mas.**

**Camuusmiler27: ¿Te confieso algo? Yo también lloré mientras escribía. Es que cuando leo o escribo me imagino todo en mi cabeza como una película. Y me imaginé muy bien todo y se me salió una que otra lágrima. Soy rara ¿no?**  
**Por cierto, me agrada tú nickname.**

**Mariana: Sí, vale. Yo también. Pero.. tengo pensando un final algo.. emm.. ¿bonito? Más o menoooos.**

**Micaela: ¿Lloraste? Pero que mala escritora soy, al hacer a mis lectoras llorar. Pero bueno, advertí que en el primer capítulo que el fic sería un poquito triste xd.**

**Bueno.. agradezco por los comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

**Sin más que decir, a leer.**

**CAPITULO FINAL  
**  
Aún me sentía un poco desconcertada por la confesión que me había dicho Flora. Ella estaba embarazada.

Flora.. -

Ella no dijo nada. Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Y mire a su estómago. Que aún se veía plano.

¿Cuantos meses tienes? - pregunté.

Voy para 3 meses en 2 semanas - me respondió. Mientras bajaba su mano derecha a su barriga. - Se que tal vez.. pienses que soy egoísta. Pero, este pequeño es y sera mi felicidad.

¿pequeño? ¿es varón? - pregunté

O pequeña, todavía no lo sé. -

Entiendo. -

Pero, Stella.. - Flora me miraba fijamente a los ojos - Prometeme, que sí algo me pasa en el camino de este embarazo. Tú y Bloom cuidaran de este parte de mi.

También es una parte de Helia - dije.

Lo sé, - me respondió - y creo que saber que es de él. Me hace sonreír porqué cuando nazca, veré su carita. Y habrán rasgos que sean de él.

Pero lo recordarás siempre -

¿Tú olvidarás a Brandon? - me pregunto.

Por supuesto que no - dije sin dudarlo.

Así pienso yo de Helia, es una parte nuestra. Una parte de él crece dentro de mi. - dijo ahora sobandose la barriga. - esto fue lo que me dio fuerza para seguir en este mundo.

¿Para seguir en este mundo? ¿que quiso decir ella con eso? Pensé.

Flora con su otra mano, tomó la mía y la puso también en su panza.

Yo la mire a los ojos con confusión. Y ella me sonría.

Quizás tu no lo sientas como yo ya lo siento. Pero allí esta - me dijo.

Yo sonríe. - Sé que allí esta.

Ella sonrió aún más. - entonces.. ¿lo harás?

¿Hacer qué? - no entendí su pregunta.

Sí algo me pasa.. cuidaras de mi pequeñín.

Flora, no digas eso porqué nada te pasar. - retire mi mano en donde ella la había colocado. - yo te a ayudar. Y te voy a cuidar. Te dare tus medicamentos. La dosis exacta que necesitas por tu embarazo.

Ella borro su sonrisa de su rostro. Como si algo me estuviera ocultando. Pero a los instantes la volvió a poner.

Gracias. - fue todo lo que me dijo.

Mire el reloj que estaba puesto en la pared. 11:45pm. Falta poco para la medianoche.

Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Yo mañana tengo clases. - dije levantome de dónde estaba. - y tu también debes dormir. Una mujer embarazada debe dormir sus 8 horas o más.

Flora me sonrió y también se levantó - no lo sé, tú eres la Doctora. Yo seguiré tus instrucciones.

De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Flora. - dije antes de darme la vuelta e irme a mi cuarto.

Los siguientes dos meses me fueron un poco difícil. Mi Universidad cada vez se hacía más difícil ya que faltaba poco para terminar la Licenciatura. Flora tenía su salud un poco débil. Pero hacia lo mejor de mi para que todo en su sistema estuviera en orden. Y también la del bebé. Hubieron muchos complicaciones. Por ejemplo sus vómitos mañaneros no venían sólo de vómito. También vomitaba sangre. Tuve que llevarla más de una ocasión al hospital de mi familia.

Otras cosas que pasaban con frecuencia eran esos desmayos. Tenía que estar siempre con Flora, ya que una caída y con un golpe en la cabeza que se diera podía ser muy grave. Así que.. tome la decisión de..

Mudate a mi casa, Flora - dije mientras me sentaba en su sofa. Había venido a su apartamento porqué debía venirla a buscar para ir al médico. Teníamos cita de una ecografía para ver que todo con el bebé estaba en orden.

¿Que? ¿Estas mal de la cabeza, Stella? - me dijo mientras buscaba su bolso. Estaba vestida con un camisa color rosa pálido, unos pantalones blancos y unas sandalias de color plata. Y una hermosa barriguita de 5 meses.

No, hablo en serio. Vives un poco lejos de mi y también de mi universidad. Venir hasta acá, estudiar, llevarte al médico y ver por tu salud. Me sería mucho más fácil si vivieras conmigo. Te quedas en el cuarto de visita. - dije como si fuera de lo más normal. Esto del embarazo de Flora había hecho que no pensará todo el día en la falta que me hace Brandon.

No lo sé, Stella. Este es mi hogar. Estoy lista - dijo ya desde el umbral de la puerta.

Me levanté de dónde estaba y agarre las llaves del auto que había dejado en su mesa de centro. Ha diferencia de ella, yo aún tenía mi buen cuerpo. Mi cabello era aún más largo y tenía unos pantalones cortos de color rojo, y un suéter gris con un dibujo de Micky Mouse en él. Unas zapatillas de tacón plataforma color negro y mi bolso Chanel también negros. Salí de la casa y ella sacaba su llave para cerrar la puerta.

Piénsalo. No tienes que darme la respuesta ahora - dije.

De acuerdo, lo pensaré. - me respondió. Estábamos bajando las escaleras para salir del edificio.

Así dejas de subir y bajar estas malditas escaleras. - dije con fastidio. Odiaba subir estas escaleras.

Es un buen ejercicio - me respondió con una sonrisa.

Para ti. Pero para el bebé, no lo es. -

Ella ignoro mi comentario y se acercó a mi auto. Ella abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo al de piloto. Encendí el motor.

Cinturones - dije. Ella obedeció y se colocó el cinturón. Yo comencé a tocar el acelerador para ir a la clínica donde Flora iba.

Te has vuelto mucho más responsable, Stella. Es increíble cuanto haz cambiado desde que conociste a.. -

No dijo más nada, iba a decir su nombre.

A Brandon - termine su oración

Sí - fue lo que me respondió.

Sí, él me hizo cambiar como persona. Me hizo ser quien soy ahora. Y le agradezco por haber llegado a mi vida. - dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La mire y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. No dijimos otra cosa más durante el camino. Era un silencio, pero no de esos incómodos. Eran de los agradables. Hoy iba a saber que sexo era el bebé de Flora. Debo confesar que me sentía entusiasmada.

Ya había llegado a mi destino. Estaciones el auto y ambas bajamos. Cuando entramos. Me acerqué a la recepcionista. Una mujer morena de cabellos oscuros y ojos color miel. Con camisa blanca. No pude ver que tenía abajo por el mueble, pero puedo asegurar que era una falda hasta las rodillas blancas y zapatos blancos. Ya que es una regla para los médicos.

Muy buenos tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarles? - nos dijo apenas nos acercamos. Con una sonrisa. Simpática la muchacha.

Buenas - dijimos Flora y yo al unísono.

Vine porque tengo una cita de ecografía con la Dra. Katherine Favarochi. - dijo Flora.

La joven miro unos papeles y nos volvió a mirar. - Sí, está atendiendo a otra persona. Apenas termine serán atendidas. Por mientras por favor, Siéntense en la sala de espera. Hasta que las vaya a buscar. - nos dijo con su sonrisa.

Gracias - volvimos a decir Flora y yo al unísono. Nos acercamos a unos sillones de cuero blanco que estaban cerca. Éramos las únicas aquí. Nos sentamos. Y comencé a tocar mis manos, estaban comenzando a sudar. Y creo que Flora noto eso.

¿Estas bien, Stella? - me pregunto. Yo la mire.

No, no. No me pasa nada - dije - O sí. Sí me pasa.

¿Que sucede? - pregunto.

Estoy nerviosa -

Ella soltó una pequeña risa - ¿Porqué?

No te burles - dije - Es que.. quiero que todo este en orden. No quiero que nada le pase a tú bebé. Quiero que este sano.

Estará bien - me dijo.

¿Y si no? ¿Y si no te cuide como debía? -

Me haz cuidado muy bien, Stella. Ya relajate -

Suspire para intentar calmar mía nervios.

Una pareja salió de una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía el nombre de la Doctora que debía atender a Flora. Se notaban contentos. A los minutos la joven que nos atendió en la recepción de acercó a nosotras.

Srta Flora. La Dr. Favarochi ya podrá atenderla a usted y a su novia - dijo.

Mi cara lo decía todo ¿novia?. Flora volvió a soltar una carcajada y mi cara de estupefacción era muy notable.

No somos pareja - dije de una vez. - Soy una de sus mejores amigas. - dije levantándome y dándole mi mano a Flora para que pudiera levantarse.

La joven apesar de su color de piel pude tomarle su sonrojo - Disculpe, yo pensé que..

Tranquila, no hay problema. - dijo Flora. - ¿A donde debo ir?

La primera puerta a la derecha - respondió la joven.

Fuimos a dónde nos dije la recepcionista. Tocamos antes de entrar y se escucho un "adelante". Entramos y estaba una mujer ya de unos 50 años, pelo negro recogido en una coleta, se le notaban una que otra cana. Con un suéter celeste pastel y pantalones de tela blanco, zapatos blancos y su respectivo sacó blanco.

Flora, que bueno volverte a ver - dijo dándole una sonrisa a Flora. - ¿Y quien es tu acompañante?

Soy Stella Solaria de Eracklyon, amiga de Flora. - respondí.

Un placer - fue todo lo que me dijo. - Por favor, Flora recuestate en la camilla por favor.

Flora se acercó a una camilla que había cerca. Y se acostó como lo pidió la Doctora. Yo me acerqué a su alado.

La doctora agarró una silla con rueditas que estaba cerca y la acercó a la camilla.  
Levantate el suéter por favor - dijo la Doctora. Flora volvió hacer caso lo que pidió la Doctora. Y mis manos comenzaban a sudar aún más. Sentí nervios muchos nervios. Pero eran unos nervios buenos.

La doctora colocó un gel en la panza de Flora. Y en una máquina que había cerca de nosotras con una pantalla comenzaba a salir unas imagenes.

Pero que grande y saludable esta - dijo la Doctora.

¿Sí Doctora? - dijo Flora con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Está bien, Doc? ¿Tiene sus dos manita y sus dos piernitas allí? - pregunté con nervios.

Sí, está todo formándose muy bien. - dijo la Doctora. - escuchen.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y unos latidos comenzaron a sonar.

Eso son los latidos del bebé, un saludable bebé - dijo la Doctora.

Una emoción sin palabras crecía dentro de mi. Flora comenzó a llorar y agarró de mano izquierda. Y con una sonrisa tan grande.

¿Y.. sabe que sexo es, Doctora? - pregunte emocionada. Quería saber.

Sí, claro es.. -

No lo diga, Doctora - la detuvo Flora.

¿Que? ¿Porqué? - refunfuñe.

Porqué quiero que sea una sorpresa para el día en que nazca. - me respondió.

Pero, Flora - iba a decir.

Sin peros, Stella - me respondió.

Continuamos con la cita y cuando todo acabo y que me super aseguró la doctora que todo con el bebé estuviera en orden. Nos fuimos. Estaba llevando a Flora a su apartamento.

Ya estábamos afuera de au edificio.

Hare mis maletas - me dijo

¿Maletas? - pregunté

Si, ¿No me dijiste que me fuera contigo a tú apartamento con elevador? - me dijo.

Sí, claro -

Bueno, hare mis maletas. - me dijo.

Acompañe a Flora a su piso, y la ayude hacer sus maletas. Cuando todo estuvo listo volvimos a bajar esas malditas escaleras. ¿Les dije que las odio? Bueno, las bajamos y volvimos a mi auto. Ahora con maletas en el auto nos estampa dirigiendo a mi apartamento. CON ELEVADOR. No escaleras.

Al llegar y ayudar a Flora con sus maletas a mi piso. Y entrar, arroje mi cartera al sofa más cercano y me acosté en el sofá.

Estoy cansada, no quiero volver a salir - dije exhausta por el día de hoy.

El celular de Flora comenzó a sonar.

Hola Sky. Sí, estoy con Stella. - comenzó.a decir - ¿Que? ¿En serio? Ya vamos para allá. - dijo antes de colgar.

¿Que pasó, Flora? - pregunté. - ¿Quien era?

Era Sky. Debemos ir al Hospital de tú Familia. Ahora. Creo que tú momento de descanso término -

¿Le pasó algo a Bloom? - pregunté nerviosa.

Está dando a luz - me dijo.

¿De verdad? - dije con alegría.

Después de todo cosas buenas pasaban en mi vida. No sólo eran funerales. También eran nacimientos. Mi primer sobrino. Sí, el bebé de Bloom es un varoncito. Salimos de una vez de mi piso y bajamos a la rapidez del elevador para montarnos a mi auto, para irnos al hospital de mi familia.

Al llegar, bajamos con un poco de calma ya que Flora no debía correr, ni nada. Fuimos a la recepcionista de mi hospital.  
Buenas, Srta Solaria - me dijo con una sonrisa - ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

Hola Emma, vino mi amiga Bloom con su esposa Sky que.. -

Piso 19, habitación 213 - me dijo sin que dejara de terminar mi oración. Agradecí y fuimos al elevador para ir a ver a Bloom. Cuando llegamos, vimos a Sky saliendo de una habitación. Estaba sacando su celular.

Sky - le llame.

Hasta que llegaron. Ya iba a volver a llamarlas - me respondió

¿Dónde está Bloom? - pregunto Flora.

En la habitación - respondió Sky.

¿Y el bebé? - pregunté yo.

Hermoso - dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba vestido con unos jeans grises y camisa celeste con amarilla. Y unas zapatillas negras. - Entren. - dio abriéndonos la puerta.

Hicimos lo que pidió y vi a Bloom, sudada. Con aquellos cabellos rebeldes que tenía pegados a su frente gracias al sudor. Estaba acostada en la camilla. Con algo en sus brazos que ella miraba con fascinación. Levantó la mirada y nos sonrió.

Llegaron las tías - dijo al pequeñín que tenía en sus brazos.

Flora se acercó por el lado derecho y yo por el izquierdo. Sky se sentó en un sillón de cuero que estaba cerca. Al acercarme vi un pequeñín con los ojos cerrados al parecer creo que estaba dormido. No tenía mucho cabello pero los que tenía se le notaban rojos. Y se le notaban unas cuantas pecas en sus cachetes.

Tiene tu cabello, Bloom - dijo Flora.

Sí - respondió mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa. El pequeñín comenzó a ser sonidos y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Los ojos azules - dije. Era hermoso ese pequeñito.

¿Como se llamará? - pregunté.

Charlie Noel Eracklyon Domino - me dijo Bloom.

Hermoso nombre - dijo Flora.

El embarazo te sienta bien, Flora - dijo Sky.

Nos quedamos unas cuantas horas más, y luego nos retiramos. Sky si se quedó con Bloom.  
Cuando llegue a mi apartamento. Me fui a dar una ducha mientras Flora hacia algo rápido para comer. Me puse mi pijama y sali a comer. Me quedé conversando un rato con Flora hasta que se hizo más noche. Y me despedí de ella para ir a dormir.

Me acosté en el lado que me correspondía de mi cama. Siempre dejaba intacta el lado que era donde dormir Brandon. A veces agarraba su perfume y lo esparcia en su almohada para sentir que él estaba a mi lado.

Los siguientes dos meses fueron de felicidad. Flora se sentía de maravilla, ahora con siete meses de embarazo. Sólo faltaban dos meses más y nacía un nuevo sobrino para mi. Faltaba poco para mi graduación de Universidad. Todo estaba en su lugar.

Me estaba dando una ducha de agua caliente para relajarme de los arduos estudios de la Universidad. Pero algo, daño mi paz. Unos gritos. Gritos de dolor.

Flora - grite. Agarre rápidamente una toalla y la colocó alrededor de mi cuerpo y salgo corriendo al cuarto de visitantes que ahora el cuarto de Flora. Abrí la puerta sin tocar. Y vi a Flora tirada en el suelo. Gritando de dolor, con los ojos cerrados.

Flora..¿que sucede? ¿que pasa? ¿que sientes? - dije con preocupación.

Duele.. - dijo - duele mucho, Stella.

¿Que te duele? - pregunté rápidamente.

Y un líquido comenzó a correr el piso.

Rompiste fuente, Flora. - Dije.

Pero aún tengo 7 meses. - me dijo ella, con preocupación.

Vamos al hospital, ahora - levante a Flora con las fuerzas que tenía. Y la coloque para que se sentará en la cama, corrí a mi habitación y agarre lo primero que vi. Y agarre las llaves del auto para volver a buscar a Flora y bajar hacia el auto.

Acelere a una rápida velocidad para llegar rápido. Agarró mi celular y llamó a mi papá.

Papá, voy para al hospital -

¿Por que? ¿Que pasó? -

Flora rompió fuente -

Pero ¿no tiene 7 meses? - dijo.

Sí, ya estoy llegando - no deje que respondiera y colgué.

Al llegar, baje a Flora del auto para que pasará su brazo alrededor de mi cuello de forma de apoyo. Sólo fue de entrar por el hospital y varios enfermeros y médicos se me acercaron.

Agarraron a Flora y la acostaron en la camilla de ruedas que traían unos enfermeros.

¿que le pasó? - me pregunto un Doctor.

No lo sé, sintió un dolor en su panza y cuando fui a ver había roto fuente - dije rapidamente.

El doctor miro a Flora. Y luego miro a una enfermera que tenía alado.

Busca a la Doctora Sofía Romeo. Habrá que hacerle cesárea. - dijo el Doctor. La enfermera se fue corriendo.

¿QUÉ? Pero aún le faltan dos meses al bebé -

No hay tiempo, el bebé debe nacer ahora. - dijo antes de salir corriendo con los enfermeros y los otros médicos.

Me detuvieron como siempre y volví a esperar en la sala de espera. No pude evitar no recordar el día que tuve que traer a Brandon aquí. Un escalofrío paso por mi espina dorsal. Saque todo pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza. Llame a Bloom para que supieran lo que había sucedido. Y en un par de minutos, llegaron.

¿Que sucedió? - pregunto Bloom con una bata de dormir.

Le conté lo que había pasado.

Ella estará bien - me dijo Sky.

Yo asistí con la cabeza. Y nos sentamos en unas sillas cercanas.

¿Y Charlie? - pregunté.

Lo dejamos con mi mamá - me respondio Bloom.

Entiendo. - fue todo lo que dije.

Las horas pasaron y nadie nos decía nada. Mi nerviosismo estaba comenzando a estar presente.

Ten - levante la cabeza y Sky me entregaba un café.

Gracias - dije luego de tomarlo y comenzar a beberlo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más. Y nada pasaba. Ni siquiera veía a mi papá por algún lado. Mis manos estaban comenzando a sudar.

El doctor que vi en la puerta se nos acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mi nerviosismo paso.

La niña nació bien - nos dijo.

Era una niña. Flora dio a luz a una niña. Una emoción comencé a sentir dentro de mi.

Gracias a Dios - dijo Bloom.

¿Y Flora? ¿Como esta mi amiga? - pregunté con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa del doctor decayó en un instante. Y comenzó a hacer movimientos de negación con la cabeza. Mi nerviosismo volvió apoderarse de mi.  
Oh no.. - dijo Bloom antes de comenzar a abrazar a su esposo.

Por favor.. dígame que esta bien - dije mirando al Doctor.

Lo lamento, pero no - me dijo.

Había vuelto a perder a alguien importante en mi vida. Perdí a una de mis mejores amigas.

Flora Lynphea, murio dando a luz a su hija - dijo el Doctor.

Caí de rodillas en el piso frío de mi hospital. Nació una niña, pero perdí a mi amiga.

¿FIN?

**Sí, este es el capítulo final de Enfermedad. PERO.. antes de que me maten, déjenme decirles que falta el epílogo de la historia. Que sera en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Por favor quiero comentarios. ¿que les pareció? ¿se imaginan que esto iba a pasar? Lo que ustedes, quieran.**

**Ya casi terminamos este fanfic. Sólo falta el epílogo y LISTO.**

**Y quiero pedirles un favor.. es algo tonto. No es necesario que comenten acerca de él en un comentario.. pero yo quisiera que de verdad lo vean.**

**Busquen en Youtube "EL COMERCIAL QUE ESTA ESTREMECIENDO AL MUNDO"**

**Es un comercial, HERMOSO. Que me dejo a mi, SIN PALABRAS. Y quiero compartirlo con ustedes. **

**"DAR ES LA MEJOR COMPRESIÓN"**

**Bueno, me despido.**

**Con amor,**

**50ShadesOfShit.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, aquí ya les mando el epilogo. Estoy muy contenta con este fic, ya que es el primer fic donde bueno.. ya termine. Tiene su final. Creo que a mas de una le gusto la historia, etc. **

**Estoy muy contenta con el resultado. **

**MVVA: Bueno, el epilogo no será la GRAN cosa. Pero, buieno xd. Gracias por estar desde el primer capitulo en este fanfic (:**

**Camuusmiler27: Honestamente, tu review me saco una sonrisa pues era una de las cosas que quería ahcer ver en el fanfic. Como que, "abriéramos nuestras mentes" ¡me explico? Gracias por estar desde el primer capitulo en este fanfic(:**

**Sin mas que decir, a leer. **

Era un dia hermoso, es increíble todas las cosas que me sucedieron en mi vida. Que muchos pensaras que fueron cosas horribeçles, y si quizás tengan razón. Pero también fue un gran aprendizaje para mi.

Estoy aquí en el cementerio, viendo aquellas tumbas que cambieron toda forma de pensar de mi.. Al frente mio uno alado de la otra estaba la de una excelente amiga Flora, un amigo confidente Helia y el amor de mi vida, Brandon.

Es increíble que ya hayan pasado 7 años – dije en voz alta. Estaba tan sumisa en mis pensamientos que lo que me saco de ellos, fue como algo jalaba en la parte baja de mi sueter holgado color blanco, que se me hacia ver los hombros. Bajo mi vista y veo una niña muy pequeña, del piel blanca cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Que me sonria con amor. Era la hija de Flora, que cuide apenas ella dejo este mundo.

¿Mami? – me llamo.

Dime, cariño –

Puedo ponerles las flores? – me pregunto.

Claro que si, cielo – dije con una sonrisa maternal.

Mi pequeña hija, perdón.. la costumbre, la hija de Flora coloco unas rosas rojas en su tumba. Unos tulipanes en la de Helio y unas claveles en los de Brandon.

¿Tienes algunas palabras que decir, linda? – pregunte

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Se que no conoci a mi tia Flora y tampoco a mi Tio Helia. Pero con las cosas que me ha dicho mi mama se que fueron grandes personas y que ojala Diosito que esta en el cielo los hubiera dejado aquí en la Tierra para yo poder conocerlos. – dijo mirando la tumba de Helia y Flora. Comenzó a mirar la de Brandon – Papa, te quiero. A pesar de que no estas conmigo.

Yo simplemente sonreí con nostalgia y un poco de tristeza. Mi celular comenzó a sonar pero no era por una llamada telefónica era por una alarma.

Cariño, ve con tia Bloom para que te ayude con los medicamentos – dije

Ella hizo un `puchero – Pero Mama ¿Por qué debo tomar tantos medicamentos?

Me agache para poder quedar a su nivel – Porque en tu sangre hay un bichitos malos – dije tomando sus pequeñas manos – Y esos bichitos quieren hacerte daño. La medicina hace que esos bichitos estén dormidos. Porque.. no queremos que esos bichitos te hagan daño¿verdad? –

Ella negó con su cabeza.

Yo tampoco. Eres mi pequeña. Y quiero cuidarte de todos esos bichitos malos. ¿esta bien? – le dije

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me dio un abrazo – te quiero, mama – dijo para luego darme un beso en la mejilla

Yo también, ahora ve con Bloom y Charlie. Nina. –

Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir a unos metros de distancia de mi donde estaba estacionado el carrp de Bloom. Yo volvi a mirar la tumba.

Tuviste una niña encantadora Flora. Es muy inteligente y ama la naturaleza, igual que como lo hiciste tu. – dije- - Helia, ama la pintura y el arte y estoy segura que eso lo saco de ti. – mire a la dirección donde había ido Nina – se que quizás piensen que estoy siendo egoísta por aun no decirle la verdad sobre su enfermedad o sobre quienes son ustedes. – volvi a mirar sus tumbas – pero solo denme tiempo, a que ella sea un poco mayor para poder hablar con ella mejor. Pero ella se enterara, yo le dire.

Di unos pasos para quedar frente a la tumba de Brandon – tu amor de mi vida. Le puse Nina, como tu madre solia llamarse. Si estuvieras conmigo también la amarías tanto como yo la amo. Se que un dia, no se cuando. Pero un dia estare contigo. Solo esperame. –

El sonido de la bocina del carro de Bloom me saco de mis pensamientos. Me están llamando, me imagino que se estaba siendo un poco tarde para ir a ver la película.

Camine dirigiéndome hacia alla y pase alado de la tumba de mi madre.

Te quiero, mama – dije rápidamente para seguir mi camino.

Una pequeña brisa soplo.

"_pero que hermosa es, se parece a ti Flora"_

"_gracias Stella"_

Mire a mis espaldas rápidamente, estoy segura a ver escuchado la voz de Helia y Flora. Mi piel se comenzó a erizar. Saco de mi cabeza esos pensamientos. Debo estar imaginándolos. Doy unos cuantos pasos mas y me toco la mejilla. Sentí como si alguien depositara un beso en ella.

"_Te amo, Princesa. Yo siempre te voy a esperar" _

Una pequeña lagrima salió de mi ojo derecho y rápidamente la quito de allí.

¿Brandon? – digo un poco en voz alta. Mi corazón estaba comenzando a latir por mil. Sonrio – se que están allí. Gracias.

Es todo lo que digo antes de seguir mi camino.

Si quieres saber de mi, aunque no lo crean. Me gradue con honores de mi universidad, Bloom también. Charlie es un hermoso niño. Y Nina, bueno.. yo la amo.

Abro la puerta del copiloto y entro en el auto

¿Listo? – me pregunta Bloom.

Si, - respondo.

Mama, mama – me llama Nina – puedes volver a contarme la historia de la Princesa y el Escudero que me cuentas antes de dormir?

Me rio – claro que si.

Yo sere tu oscudero – dice un niñito de cabello rojizo y ojos azules y unas cuentas pecas en su cara.

Escudero, tonto – dijo Nina.

Nina – le llame la atención.

Perdón – se acerco a la mejilla de Charlie y le dio un tierno beso. – y yo sere la princesa.

Bloom comenzó a arrancar el carro.

Bueno.. había una vez una princesa muy hermosa que… -

FIN

**Si, mi imaginación no fue disque la mejor mejor este epilogo. Pero es que estaba un poco apurada escribiendo. Pero espero alla sido de su agrado. **

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS LECTORAS.**

**Bye**

**50Shades**


End file.
